Falling For You
by BlueSnowDrop
Summary: She HATES him. He ADORE her. Let's see who falls in love first!
1. When Tomboy Meets The Model

**Falling For You**

_EDIT: September 2011_

Chapter 1: When Tomboy Meets the Model

_~*~Sakura POV~*~_

What a nasty day. I look out the window and watch the rain pour down heavily. I chew my gum smoothly and form a nice round bubble. _POP!_ I continue to chew again. I watch my best friend, Tomoyo, helping out her customer. Tomoyo works at a small supermarket as a cashier. I always visit her every night, mostly because I get free gum.

"Thank You Come Again!" I heard Tomoyo shout.

"Gee, how boring. You just stand there and wait for a customer. Don't you get stress from all this?" I ask as I blow another gum. _POP!_

"No, it's actually fun" said Tomoyo

"Yeah whatever" I said as I roll my eyes. When Tomoyo and I are together, people tend to compare us; Tomoyo as a nice sweet girl and me as a brainless tomboy. Okay, I guess I could be call a tomboy since I wear baggy jean and oversize t-shirt plus a cap, but BRAINLESS? Come on, I'm smarter than most people think.

"Oh no! I forgot to turn on the lights outside! Sakura can you watch the counter for a moment?" ask Tomoyo

"Sure, just hurry back" I said as I pop another bubble. Tomoyo quickly ran out.

_DingDingDing_ I heard the door open. Wait the door open? That means that I have a customer! But I don't know what to do? I don't even know how to work this machine that calculates prices. Ok clam down, everything will be fine. Tomoyo will get back soon. I saw a guy, who look about my age, walk in. I observe him grab a candy bar and walk toward my way. SHIT! Ok clam down, I can do this. He is only getting a candy bar, so that is only 50 cents. I chew on my gum rapidly. Why am I so nervous?

"Hey, when does the girl cashier works here?" he ask

"Excuse me?" I observe his messy chestnut color hair and his sharp amber eyes.

"My friend has a huge crush on her, so I came here to ask her a favor" he said. Is he talking about Tomoyo?

"So when is she coming in for work? Can you tell me her number or something? Oh come on, you can tell me, it'll be a guy to guy conversation" A g-guy? Did he just call me a GUY? Ok people call me tomboy, but a GUY!

"Sorry, but I can't tell you!" I said as I try to hide my anger.

"Why not? I promise I won't do anything bad to her" he said.

"I SAID I CAN'T TELL YOU!" I holler. If he doesn't get out of this market soon, then I'll throw him out!

"Gee, you didn't have to scream at me" he said.

"I know, why won't I …"

"NO NO NO!" I shout before he can say another word.

"Can you shout at your customer like that? You know you can get fired easily." Like I care, I don't even work here.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran over to us.

"I'm sorry, did I take long?"

"Sakura? Isn't that a girl name?" I heard him say. I glare at him.

"AH-HA-HA-HA, you got a girl name?" he said as he laugh and point at me. Gee, why can't he tell that I AM a girl?

"Excuse me, but she IS a girl" Thank you Tomoyo for telling him!

"Uh… What? Really?"

"I'm leaving, bye Tomoyo" I said as I quickly walk out of the market. What a JERK! I hate him. I really hate him. But no worries, I'm not going to see him EVER again.

_*The Next Day*_

"Lady Sakura it's time for school" I heard one of my maids call me. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, one of the rich daughters in Japan. My father is a famous man, who owns the famous broadcasting company called, Harmony. Yep, my dad own that place. It's a place where many actors, models, and singers work. Yeah, that means that I can meet famous people, but one problem, I DON'T CARE A SHIT ABOUT THEM!

I walk down the long stair way and grabbed my cap off the table. I reach over for my roller blade and put them on.

"Good morning princess" I heard my dad said.

"More like a prince to me" said Touya. I gave Touya my evil glare.

"Don't call me a prince! Only boys are called that way" I said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, aren't you a boy?" said Touya with a mocking smile. This time I gave him my death glare. One day, I mean ONE DAY I'll put his life into misery.

"Gee, why do you wear pants under your skirt?" ask Touya.

"Cause its comfortable!" I remark. I hate wearing dresses and skirts, but I have to wear this stupid girly uniform. Then again there were no rules that I can't wear pants underneath it.

I rode my roller blade down the streets. I took out a piece of gum out of my pockets and stuff it into my mouth. I began to chew the sweetness of a strawberry favor. I blow out the gum. _POP!_ I began to pace up my speed as I rode toward my school.

"Tomoyo!" I yell as I ride toward her. I quickly press my break, but somehow I was still going! OH NO! _BANG!_ I bump into the stiff wall. Ouch, that hurt.

"Sakura, are you ok?" ask Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said as I open my bag and took out my tennis shoe.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Didn't I tell you that you can't wear cap in school!" I heard my principle said. Gee, I hate him. He was cubby like a brown bear and lazy like a panda bear. He doesn't really have any hair left in him, so he wore a wig.

"Sorry, Principle … Um... principle…." Shit I forgot his name.

"Chiba!" whisper Tomoyo.

"Right! Principle Chiba!"

"Class is almost starting so hurry up and go!" he demands. Did I mention I hate him?

"Right!" I said as Tomoyo and I quickly ran along the hallway.

"I hate him so much" I said to Tomoyo.

"Yeah I know, you tell me that every day." said Tomoyo. I really hate the Principle ever since he wouldn't keep his mouth shut to my dad of what I do in school. Why can't I ever keep my privacy? Tomoyo and I walk into our classroom, which seem to be noisier than usual.

"Did you heard, we're having a new student" I heard a girl said.

"I heard he's a new model!" I heard another girl. A model?

"Ok class, please take your seat!" shout out my teacher, Mr. Aki.

"Today, we're having a new student" I saw a boy walk in. No, it can't be. It just can't be HIM!

"Sakura it's the boy that came over to the market last night" whisper Tomoyo. Damn! Even Tomoyo recognize him.

"Hi, my name is Syaoran Li." he said.

"Please take a seat Syaoran" said Mr. Aki. I close my eyes, hoping that he doesn't choose a seat near me. Then I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. Crap! I forgot that no one sit by me. I heard the chair pull back. NO! This can't be, he choose a seat right next to me. Oh wait! Maybe he doesn't remember me. Yeah, I wore my cap yesterday, so he probably doesn't recognize me.

"Hi Sakura"

DAMN! HE REMEMBERED ME!

"You're actually wearing a skirt…ummm… with pants underneath it" I squint my eyes, embarrassed. WHY! WHY! WHY!


	2. Secret Wasn’t Really A Secret

**Falling For You**

**Hey! I just want to say this very quickly! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! I never knew this story will get any credit! But I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!**

_EDIT: September 2011_

Chapter 2: Secret Wasn't Really A Secret

_~*~Sakura POV~*~_

I can't believe this! Was this a punishment? Did I did something wrong? Was it when I replace Touya shampoo to a pink hair dye? Or was it when I try to cook dinner, but I end of burning the entire kitchen down? WHAT DID I DO WRONG TO DESERVE THIS?

"Why are you mumbling to yourself?" asked Syaoran

"I'm not mumbling!" I shouted out loud

"Sakura, is there a problem?" Shit, did I say it too loud?

"Sorry, Mr. Aki" I said as I lowered my head. Then I heard Syaoran chuckling. So he thinks this is funny, huh? I glared at him.

Finally it was lunch time. I quickly got up from my seat. I need to get away from him! I need to get away from him NOW!

"Sakura, where are you going?" asked Tomoyo

"Sorry Tomoyo, I can't eat lunch with you today. I have a very important business to take care of" I said as I quickly dashed out of the classroom. I need to get out of here. There was no way I could spend another three hours with him.

I ran outside, hoping that I won't get caught.

"Maybe I should skip today. Yeah, then I'll think of a way to get rid of him" I mumbled to myself.

"Get rid of whom?" Damn! It can't be him behind me. I turned around and saw Syaoran standing behind me with his hand in his pocket. Don't tell me he followed me? WHY?

"You're the girl that I saw last night, huh?" he asked. So he thinks I'm a girl now.

"Yeah, what if I am?" I said rudely

"Naw, you ARE the girl from last night." He said as he slowly stepped toward me. I slowly began to back away.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" I asked him

"What's wrong with me following you? Is that a problem?" he said as he walked closer and closer to me. I step back until I reached a wall behind me. Great, I can't walk back any further and he's only two feet away from me!

"Hey! I'm not an ordinary girl! I learned Kung Fu when I was six!" I stated. Actually I never learn Kung Fu. I just watch them on TV.

"Yeah? What's your point?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"My point? My point is that you shouldn't mess with me!" Yeah, way to go Sakura. Scare him! Make him go away!

"Hey, I'm sorry I called you a guy yesterday. I mean I couldn't tell by the way you dress. Seriously, you dress just like I would on weekends"

Gee, he didn't have to push it.

"I just wanted to say sorry" he said with a sincere look.

"So you came all the way to my school to say sorry to me?" I asked

"Nope" he answered bluntly

"Like I said before, my friend has a huge crush on your friend, Tomoyo. So I came here to help my buddy out"

So he transferred into a different school to help his friend? What a weirdo.

"I can't do this alone, so I was wondering if you can help me?" he added.

"What? Me? Help YOU?" He got to be kidding me. There was no way I'm going to help you, JERK!

"But of course it's not going to be free." he continued

"I'll tell you my secret."

Secret? He has a secret?

"What's your secret?" I asked

"First tell me if you're going to help me" he said. What a jerk! I don't need to know his lame secret… What can his secret be?

"Fine what do you need help with?" I asked

"I need you to get me a picture of her. My friend really wants her picture" he said

"Why does he need Tomoyo picture? Why doesn't he come to see Tomoyo himself?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, if he had the guts than I wouldn't be in this school now, would I?" he said

I pouted. "Fine, I have a picture of her in my bag. Wait here" I said as I ran back inside the school. Who can this person be that like Tomoyo? Maybe I should have asked? Whatever, after I figure out his secret than I won't be helping him anymore. I quickly ran back to the class and grabbed my bag.

"Sakura, you're back!" said Tomoyo.

"Sorry Tomoyo! I got to go again! See you!" I said as I ran back out. I quickly ran back outside and ran toward Syaoran.

"So you got it?" he asked impatiently. I nodded my head.

"Great, can I have it?"

"Who do you think I am? An idiot? You got to tell me what your secret is first" I said

Syaoran sighed. "Fine, follow me"

"Eh? Where are you going?" I asked

"You said you want to know my secret. So follow me" I followed him away from school, down the long street, and up to a huge building called….. HARMONY! Why are we here?

"Let's go in" said Syaoran.

"But-but…" I can't go in there. I never went in there for a long time and I want to keep it that way.

"It's ok, we can go in!" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me in.

"BUT I CAN'T!" I finally shouted.

"I said it's ok!" he said as he dragged me into the building. I gulp. Ok I'll just find out his secret and leave quickly. I followed Syaoran into a huge studio.

"Hey Syaoran" said a person, who seemed to work here.

"Hey" Syaoran said back.

"Ok Sakura, ready to hear my secret?" asked Syaoran. Yeah I'm ready. Just say it already!

He stood up straight and smiled gently. "I'm a model" he said proudly.

"Eh?" So that was his secret? But….But….

"I work here at the most famous company Har-"

"This isn't fair!" I interrupted out loud.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clueless

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I already knew that you were a model! Actually everyone in school knew that you were a model in your first day!" I yelled.

"Really? Dang, no wonder all those girls have been asking for my number." he said.

I hate him. I really HATE him!

"So aren't you going to give me the picture?" he said

"Yeah, like I'm giving it to you" I said back, angrily.

"Oh come on. I told you my secret!" he hollered

"No! It wasn't fair! I already knew that secret!" I hollered back. I need to find the exit. I need to go FAR away from HIM!

"Oh come on! Just give it to me. It's only a picture" he said

"NOOO!" I shouted as I began to run. Where was the exit? I can't find the stupid exit!

"OH COME ON!" Damn he's still behind me.

"Stop following ME!" I shouted as I ran faster.

"Come on!"

"NO NO NO!" I'll never, I mean NEVER EVER going to listen to him again!

_~*~End Of Sakura POV~*~_

_~*~Normal POV~*~_

Touya and Ken stood on the second floor, looking down at Sakura and Syaoran running around Harmony.

"Sakura? What is she doing here?" said Touya

"You know her Touya?" asked Ken. Ken had gold color hair with gray eyes.

"Yeah, she's my younger sister" said Touya

"Sister? She's your sister?" Ken watched a girl, who wore baggy jean, running like a manic.

"I know she's doesn't look like one, but she is" said Touya

"Man, she hates coming to Dad's company. I wonder why she's here today?" said Touya

'So Touya has a sister' thought Ken as he smirked.

**Yeah! Finally finished with the 2****nd**** chapter! So how was it? Was it lame? If you're interested in the next chapter then please REVIEW! THX!**


	3. Rival Reunion

**Falling For You**

**I want to thank to all the reviewers!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Rival Reunion

_Syaoran POV_

I walked alone on the dark street. Chasing Sakura wasn't easy. Man, I never knew a girl with a skirt can fun so fast. Oh wait she wore a pant underneath it. Well that explained it. Forget it. I don't need Tomoyo picture now. I walked up the stairs that lead to my apartment. I opened the door with my key.

"Syaoran is that you?" I heard Eriol called. Eriol was my best friend ever since junior high.

"Yeah, who else can it be?" I said as I walked in. I watch Eriol got up from his seat. He reached his long stick and began to tap it on the ground. Eriol was wearing a white cloth around his eyes. Eriol was blind. And it was my entire fault.

"So how was your first day at your new school?" he asked. I told Eriol that I was going to a new school, but I never told him that Tomoyo attend that school too. Tomoyo and Eriol were long term friends. They knew each other since they were two and broke up when they were ten. When I first met Eriol, all he could talk about was Tomoyo. He always carried a childhood picture with him and Tomoyo. So I was so desperate to get him a picture of Tomoyo what she looked now, but what was the use if he can't see it.

"School was boring as usual" I answered.

"You think all school is boring don't you?" he said as he laughed out softly. I looked at him as he picked up a cup of coffee and slowly drink it. If it wasn't for me than Eriol will never be blind. It all happened when Eriol saved my life by pushing me from a crazy car. Eventually he hurt his eyes badly and become blind. The doctor told me that there is still hope. All he need was a cure, but he also needed some money for it. So I decided to become a famous model and make lots of money. I have to if I want Eriol to see again.

"Remember when I told you I met a girl that I have mistaken as a boy?" I asked.

"Heh-heh how can I forget" said Eriol as his laughter out a little louder.

"Well, she's goes to my new school"

"Really! Wow how did that happened? Maybe it's destiny between you guys" said Eriol.

"Destiny? There's nothing like that. We're just friends" I said

"Friends? Well friends do become girlfriend and girlfriend becomes a wife" he teased.

"Then what does that make of us?" I asked

"We're guys Syaoran." stated Eriol.

"Does it matter?" I asked, playfully.

"Yes, because I'm not going to be your wife." he stated. I smirked. I watch Eriol took another sip of his coffee. No matter what, I'm going to fix his eyes.

_Later, At Harmony Corporation_

I stood in the middle of a studio as I pose for the camera. I was dressed in blue jeans with a nice matching sweater. Today photo concept was about winter.

"Syaoran, you got too smiled brighter!" said the photographer. Brighter? I thought about Sakura running away from me. I could still remember when she jumped over a large branch and ran across the street where cars were running by. She must really hate me to risk her life to run away from me. I began to laugh softly to myself.

"That's it! Ok hold that smile!!" I heard the photographer said.

Later, the photo shot was done. Before I felt the studio, the photographer came up to me.

"You did a great job Syaoran. If you're interested, would you like to do a couple shot in Hong Kong?" he asked.

"A couple shot?" I repeated.

"It's were you and a Hong Kong model takes pictures there. You'll be there for a week" he explained. I thought for a moment.

"Plus they're giving twice as much what I'm giving you." he added

"I'll take the offer" I said without regret. I need much money as possible. I don't have much time. No, Eriol doesn't have much time.

_End Of Syaoran POV_

_The Next Day_

_Sakura POV_

I rode my rolla blade down the street, heading for school. Why am I so unhappy to go to school today? Oh yeah, it was because I have to see Syaoran again. There must be a way that I could avoid him. I speed my pace up and roll down the street. Then I noticed guy walking in front of me.

"Hey! Move it!!!" I shouted. But somehow he didn't move.

"MOVE IT!!!!" I shouted louder. He still didn't move! I try to slow myself by pressing on my breaks. DAMN!!! I forgot that my break was broken!!! I got to do something.

"HEY YOU IN FRONT OF ME I SAID MOVE IT!!!!" I shouted twice as loud. Why wasn't he moving? Was he deaf or something? Then I realized that he had ear phones attach to his ears probably listening to loud music. Great, I'm going to crash into him! NO!!!!!!! Someone HELP ME!!!!!! I close my eyes tightly as I rush toward the guy. Please let me live through this!

"Got you!" I felt someone grabbed my waist. I fell into the hard cement. I can feel someone on top of me. There was a guy with gold color hair with gray eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I quickly push him away from me.

"Yeah, thanks" I said. Ow…. I feel pain from my arm. I looked at my arm and noticed it was bleeding. Great, my day can't get any worse then this.

"You're bleeding! Let me help you!" he said as he quickly grabbed my arm. I quickly move my arm away from him.

"No I'm fine." I said as I got back up.

"Thanks for saving me! Well BYE!!!" I said quickly and rode away slowly.

"But wait!" I heard him say, but I just ignored him and rode away. I have no time to chat to him. Beside I'm LATE!!!!

I rush into school and dash along the hallway. I can't be late. I can't get caught by Principle Chiba!

"Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo called. I stopped running and glanced behind me. Tomoyo ran up to me.

"Tomoyo, am I late?!" I ask as I pant.

"No, you still have three minutes"

I sighed in relief. "That's great"

"Sakura, you're bleeding!" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I know" Tomoyo quickly got out her handkerchief and wrapped it around my bleeding arm.

"Thanks Tomoyo" I said.

"No problem, but what happen?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing, I just forgot to fix my brake." I said.

"Come on Tomoyo, let's go to class before the bell rings." I said. When I walk into the classroom, I realized Syaoran empty seat. I sat down on my seat and looked over to the empty seat next to me. I hope he doesn't come today. I sure don't want to see his annoying face.

"Good Morning class" said Mr. Aki.

"Guess what, we have another new student" said Mr. Aki. Another new student? A guy slowly walked into the room.

"AHH!! Oh my god! It's HIM!!!" I heard the girl shout.

"It's KEN ABE!!!!" all the girls said at once. Ken Abe? Hmm, never heard of him. I looked closely to this new student. Wait a minute, I saw him before. My eyes widen as I knew who he was. He was the one I met this morning!!!!

"I guess everyone knows Ken Abe, a young famous actor. Well Ken you can take your seat" said Mr. Aki. I watch Ken walk toward me. He looked at me and gave me a grin. OH NO! He chose a seat NEXT TO ME!!!!! But someone was already sitting there!

"Um, someone is…." I started to say.

"Hey, remember me?" he said as he cut my sentence. He pulled the chair and sat down on SYAORAN SEAT!

"Um, someone is already…………………….."

"You left me before I introduce myself. Can you do that to you savior?" he cut me again.

"Savior?" I repeated. Well I guess he saved my life.

"I'm Ken Abe, nice to meet you Sakura" he said with a grin. WHAT!!! How did he know my name???? Do I know him? No I don't know him! So how come he know my name.

Syaoran didn't come to school today. And Ken was sitting on his seat. Man, he'll be really pissed at me if he found out that I let Ken stole his seat. Then again, I don't really mind, because that mean that Syaoran doesn't have to seat by me anymore.

_The Next Day_

Syaoran didn't come to school again. The last time I saw him was when he was chasing me. Was he mad at me because I didn't give him the picture? Oh well, I feel much better not seeing face and hearing his annoying voice. I walked home by myself since Tomoyo had to go home early. I opened my door.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I took off my shoes.

"Sakura, I want you to meet someone?" I heard Touya said. I looked up to see this person.

"YOU!" I yelled as I pointed straight at Ken.

"Why-why-why are you here????" I asked.

"You know him Sakura" said Touya.

"Um……………. he goes to my school" I answered. Dang, why am I keep bumping into him?

"Really! Wow! Fate has brought you two together" I glared at Touya. Fate my ass.

"Ken Abe is our top young actor. He came here to discuss business" explained Touya. Wait a minute. Does that mean that he worked at my father company too???

_Ring Ring Ring._

"I'll get it. Wait here Ken" said Touya as he walked away.

"I bet you knew that I was Touya sister from the beginning. Since you knew my name when I never told you my name" I stated angrily.

He smirked. "Yep."

"Don't you think it's kind of weird?" he started to say.

"We met three times. Don't you think destiny brought us together?" he said.

"Don't even start. I don't believe in destiny. Well have fun talking business crap" I said as I started to walk up the stairs.

"You still owe me" he said.

"What?" I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm your savior, remember?" he said as he smiled. First Syaoran and now HIM! Why can't they just leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Week Later

Strangely, Syaoran still didn't come to school. What do I care? I walked to school since my Rolla blade was broken. I can feel the rough wind blow my hair back. Good thing I'm wearing a pants or else I'll be ice cream stick!

"Hey Sakura" I heard a familiar voice. No this couldn't be…………………. I turned around and saw Syaoran standing.

"Syaoran" I said softly.

"Missed me?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I miss you? And why did you come back? I was so happy that you were gone" I said.

"Really? That's make me so sad. I really missed you and Tomoyo" He got to be joking.

"So, let's go to class. I bet Mr. Aki is upset that I missed class for a week" he said as he walked toward our classroom.

"Wait!" I shouted. I can't let him go in. Not when Ken was sitting on his seat.

"What?" he said.

"Um……………….."

"You can tell me in class, I don't want to be late" Oh no!!!! He walked into the class room. I quickly looked over to his seat. Great, Ken was not here yet. Syaoran and I sat into our seat. What should I do??? If Ken come then……

"Hey, you're in my seat" SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"No this was my seat from the beginning" said Syaoran as he looked up at Ken. WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!! I better RUN!!! BUT WHERE??!!!

"Ken?" I heard Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" said Ken.

"I was about to ask the same thing" said Syaoran. I watch Ken and Syaoran glared at each other. Do they know each other????

**That was long!!! So how was it???? Please tell me in the review!!!!! THX A BUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. First Kiss

**Falling For You**

Chapter 4: First Kiss

Sakura could feel the negative atmosphere between Syaoran and Ken.

"Um, Syaoran I could explain" said Sakura

"Lets have a game Ken. Whoever wins get to have this seat." said Syaoran.

"Sounds good to me" said Ken. Sakura watched Syaoran and Ken walked out of the class room.

"You heard that, Ken Abe and Syaoran Li are having a competition!" shouted out a student. Everyone got out of their seat and dashed out of the class room. Sakura look a deep breath.

"This is my fault. If only I told Ken that was Syaoran seat in the first place" mumbled Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, lets watch the competition" said Tomoyo. Sakura sighed deeply and stood up…….

"WHAT THE????" shouted Sakura as she try to get up from her seat. Something was wrong. The seat was attached to her pants somehow! Sakura pull with her full strength ……………………..

RIP!

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura on top of her lung.

_Syaoran POV_

Damn. Why does he have to be here? WHY! As usual Ken and I settle our battle with a simple match. Whoever wins get to have the seat next to Sakura. Of course I'll win for sure.

"GO KEN!!! GO SYAORAN!!!" I heard the girls shout. Our match was basketball. Luckily, Ken never beat me in basketball. I bounce the ball left to right and ran toward the basket. I can tell that Ken was running by my side, ready to steal the ball away from me. I can feel my sweats coming down slowly down my face. I grinned as I saw Ken in front of me, preparing to steal the ball. I dribble the three times and jumped as I shoot the ball toward the basket. Everything was in silent until the ball went into the basket. I can hear the crowds shout.

I smirked as I looked at Ken. "You're still the same Ken. You **suck** badly" I stated

"So you moved into this crappy school" said Ken.

"So did you" I said back. Ken glared at me.

"I win so the seat is mine" I stated as I walked off. Ken and I went to the same middle school and the same high school. He was my rival when I first saw him. I grabbed the towel and wiped my sweats off my forehead. I wonder why Ken transferred here. There got to be a reason. And how did Ken know Sakura? What happen when I was gone?

"Hey Syaoran!" I heard Ken shout. Ken ran over to me.

"Let's make another game Syaoran. You know about the movie competition for the main character right?" said Ken.

"Yeah, what about it" I said rudely.

"If one of us get the main part, wins the game, but the loser have to get out of this school"

"So if I win you'll get out of this school" I said with interest.

"You got it, but one problem. I will win this one for sure" he said as he grinned.

"Let's see about that" I said as I smirk.

"Then let the game began" he said as he walked away. I'll do anything to get Ken out of my sight. But wait a minute, acting? What was I thinking?! I never Act before! Then again I can't get out of this school if I want to hook Eriol up with Tomoyo. I guess I can do both then! Yeah, I'll beat this game and hook Eriol with Tomoyo somehow. Beside I can always ask Sakura for help.

"Syaoran!" I heard Sakura shout. Sakura ran toward me with an unpleasant look. I can't believe it! She was wearing a skirt with NO PANTS! Wow, I never knew Sakura had the guts to take off her pants. Wait a minute. I wonder…… DAMN!!! How can I forget I accidentally spill super glue into Sakura chair this morning?

"Hey Sakura" I said calmly. She twitched her eyes brows and glared at me.

"YOU! You did this didn't you?!?!" she shouted as she held up her ripped pants.

"Oh…….. yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to warn you……" I said as I wonder my eyes around.

"I got to admit, you look more like a girl with no pants on" I said as I smiled gently. She gave me an awful glare. Man, I don't think she'll forgive me.

"Take it off" she ordered. What? She didn't mean to take off my …………………..

"Hurry up and take your pants off!" hollered Sakura.

"You're not serious, beside what should I wear?" she gave me an evil glare. There was no way I'm taking off my pants off for her. I need to run away.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I said as I was waving behind Sakura. Just as I expected, Sakura turned around. I ran off fast as I can.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard her yell. I didn't stop or even looked back. I ran and ran, hoping she doesn't catch up.

_End of Syaoran POV_

_Sakura POV_

I can't believe he ran off on me!!! Wait until I get him! I took out a piece of gum and stuffed it into my mouth. I chewed rapidly. I pull up my sleeves and made a position to run. It will take me about fifteen second to catch up with him. Just wait Syaoran; I will NOT forgive you no matter what!!!!!!!!

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo voice behind me.

"Talk to you later Tomoyo!" I said as I started to run.

"Yukito is back, Sakura" I stopped running and turned around. But I thought he went to America.

"Surprise isn't it? Your brother came by and told me. He said that Yukito is staying here for good."

I stayed silent.

"Yukito, the person you were crazy about, is back. Aren't you happy?" said Tomoyo.

"I don't know Tomoyo. I just can't believe it" I said softly.

"Well, you got to believe it because this is your chance to tell him your feeling. I got all planed out Sakura. He's going to your dad company and stayed there till eleven. So you can go there and wait till he's alone and…………… TELL HIM THAT YOU LIKE HIM!!!" said Tomoyo excitedly. So she planed this from the beginning.

"And then you can have your wish which is to get your first kiss." What? My first kiss??

"You always wanted Yukito to give your first kiss! And now this is your chance. This is going to be prefect! All you need to do this dress like a girl!" stated Tomoyo. WHAT!!!! A GIRL!!!

"You're crazy Tomoyo! I can't wear a dress with high heals! I'll never survive in them! And beside, Yukito like the way I am!" I said, trying to change Tomoyo mind.

"No excuse Sakura, you need to show your best to Yukito so come on!" said Tomoyo as she dragged me. NOOOO!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

Tomoyo dragged me into her house and into her room.

"You don't know how long I waited for this Sakura! I always wanted you to try on the dress I made!" said Tomoyo excitedly.

"Um…………… actually I need to go to the bath room!" I said as I trailed off.

"Sakura, this pink dress will look prefect on you!" shouted Tomoyo as she grabbed me. Ok, maybe I'll do this for Yukito. Yeah for Yukito! Think about Yukito! THIS ISN'T WORKING!!!!

_An Hour Later_

I looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe it. I was wearing a nice pink dress with matching heals. My hair actually looked NICE! Wow, I couldn't believe this was me.

"You looked great Sakura!" said Tomoyo.

"I knew this dress will be prefect for you" said Tomoyo again.

"Tomoyo, I don't think I could do this. I mean, I never saw Yukito for a long time and I might do something very stupid and……………….."

"Sakura, you'll do fine. Just be yourself." said Tomoyo as she smiled at me.

"Right, be myself" I retorted as I smiled back. I could do this! I could do this!

DAMN! I don't think I could do this!!!

Tomoyo walked with me all the way to Harmony. I never wanted to come back here, but I guess I came here for Yukito again. The reason to come here was always to see Yukito, but when he left I never came here again. Except the day when Syaoran dragged me here! Speaking of Syaoran…………………………

"Why are you just standing there? Go in!" I heard Tomoyo said.

"Ok, Thanks for everything Tomoyo"

"No problem! Just tell him how you feel!"

I slowly walked into the company.

"I wonder where Yukito is right now." I said softly. I looked around and noticed that people were staring at me. Why are they staring at me?!?! Maybe they think I look weird!

I knew I shouldn't wear a dress! I need to find Yukito quick so I can leave quickly!!

"Hey Sakura!" Damn, that wasn't Touya was it?

"Tomoyo said that you'll wear a dress. I didn't believe at first, but now I do."

"Touya, why are you here?!" I asked.

"I work here" stated Touya as he grinned.

"Yukito is at the main studio alone. He should be waiting for you." said Touya. What? How did Touya know that I came here to see Yukito.

"I suppose Tomoyo told you that I came here to see Yukito" I said disappointed.

"Actually, I told Tomoyo this morning to send you here because we need a girl for a photo shot Yukito is doing. So I suppose you'll be the perfect one since you and Yukito are close and all. And don't worry their not going to take a picture of your face." What? Photo shot? Tomoyo didn't tell me that? Wait a minute……………. Then the reason she made me wear a dress was…………………… Tomoyo I can't believe you done this to me!

"Hurry up and go! You don't want to be late!" shouted Touya.

"Gee, I'm going I'm going!" I said as I walked abruptly. I can't believe I was fool. Me? A photo shot! I hate taking picture!!!! Then again, this could be my chance to tell Yukito how I feel. I walked toward the main studio and opened the door. I walked in and noticed that everything was pitched black. Why was it so dark in here? I wonder if I came here too early. I walked further into the studio and then I noticed a guy standing. Could that be Yukito? It must be! Since Touya said he would be alone and all, but why would he be alone?

"Yukito?"I called. I saw him turn around. I gulp as I walk closer.

"Sa…."

"Yukito, I want to tell you something!" I cut him before he said a word. I walked closer and closer to him.

"I wanted to tell you this when I first realized it, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell you this before you left to America, but I couldn't. So I'm going to tell you this to you now." Before I knew it, I was standing face to face with Yukito. This was my chance to tell him how I feel and …………………………..

"Yukito……… I LIKE YOU!" I shouted as I ran up to him. I quickly embraced him and let my lips touch his. I can feel his soft lips against mine. I slowly back my face away and stepped back. I can't believe it. I actually had my first kiss with Yukito.

"R-R-ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard him say.

"Yukito?" I questioned. Somehow his voice sounded different.

"Yukito my ASS!!!!!!!" Then the light came on. I looked up to see Yukito. WHAT THE!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it, it was…………………..

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!"

I. KISSED. SYAORAN!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

"Syaoran how can you! You're not supposed to be here! You JERK! My first kiss was for Yukito!!!!!! " I hollered and ran out of the studio. What am I going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen! WHY HIM! WHY ALWAYS HIM!!!!!!!

_End Of Sakura POV_

_Syaoran POV_

What was that? At first I thought she was just playing around, but **kiss** me?! Well, I guess she thought I was another person, but STILL! First kiss? So this was her first kiss? Than again this was my first kiss too.

**Was it crappy??? So how was it? Please tell me in the review! Thanks for reading it this far! I'll never write this far without you guys (Reviewers)! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please review if you want me to continue! THX!!!!!!!!**


	5. I’m Here For You

**Falling For You**

Chapter 5: I'm Here For You

Sakura dashed out of the studio. She ran as fast as she can, forgetting that she was wearing a dress.

'I can't believe I kiss Syaoran! Stupid Syaoran! How can he just stand there while I was talking?! GEE I HATE HIM!!!!!' thought Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sakura heard someone behind her. Sakura recognize the voice. It was no other than Yukito.

"Yukito" said Sakura softly, changing her mood. Looking at Yukito, already made Sakura forgot the incident with Syaoran.

"It's been a long time Sakura" said Yukito. Sakura blushed as she lowered her head.

"Yeah, it has" said Sakura shyly.

"Well lets talk later, we're late for our photo shot" said Yukito as he grabbed Sakura hand.

"What! Wait a minute…………….um…………….. Lets do it another day" said Sakura as she was dragged back into the studio.

'Damn! I can't see Syaoran now. What am I going to do???' thought Sakura.

Mean while back at the studio. Syaoran stood frozen as he slowly touch his lips.

'What's the matter with me? All she did was tap her lips into mine. It's not like she kiss me abruptly, but why do I feel so ………………weird?' thought Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran, are you alright? Someone just tripped over the plug!" someone shout. Syaoran stayed silent.

"Yukito wait a minute! I don't really want to do this…………….." Syaoran heard Sakura voice coming toward him. Syaoran watched Yukito holding Sakura hand as they both walked into the studio.

"Oh come on Sakura, are you still afraid of the camera?" said Yukito. Sakura stop walking and slowly moved her eyes toward Syaoran.

'Damn! He's still here!' thought Sakura as she squint her eyes. Yukito looked at Syaoran, who was standing straight with his hand in his pocket. Sakura couldn't dare look at Syaoran again, so she just looked down onto the floor. Syaoran grabbed the sunglasses from the table next to him and walked past Sakura and straight to the exit. Sakura looked up and noticed that Syaoran was gone.

"So did I scare you?" asked Yukito. Sakura looked up at Yukito gentle eyes.

Yukito smiled. "Don't worry, Touya was joking that we have a photo shot today. Beside, why would I work on my first day of arrival? I asked Touya if he could send you here so we could have dinner together." said Yukito.

"You want to buy me dinner? But aren't you tired from your arrival?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, I couldn't forget about my promise I made to you on that day. Remember I told you I'll take you out to the most outrageous dinner" Sakura couldn't forget that horrid day. It was the day that she was going to tell her feeling to Yukito, but sadly, Yukito left to American on that day.

"I always felt guilty not keeping my promise."

"It's ok Yukito, beside it was long ago. It's no big deal" said Sakura.

"Well it's a big deal to me, so let's go. I'll take you out to your favorite restaurant"

"Ok, but it's pretty expensive" said Sakura as she smiled brightly.

Mean while, Syaoran walked into the dressing room.

"What took you so long Syaoran?!" shouted Yamazaki, also known as Syaoran manager and his friend. Syaoran toss the sunglass to Yamazaki.

"Hey careful!" said Yamazaki as he caught the sunglass.

"Don't ever tell me to get your sunglass again" said Syaoran angrily.

"Did something happen on the way? You look……………………. HAPPY!" tease Yamazaki. Syaoran glared at Yamazaki.

"Gee Syaoran, I was just trying to cheer you up. So what happened? Did you meet your rival, Ken?"

"I wished I met him then I wouldn't have met………………………." Syaoran thought about the kiss incident with Sakura. Then Syaoran shook his head, trying to forget it.

"So who did you met? Oh! I know I bet it's Yukito" Syaoran looked up at Yamazaki.

"Yukito? Do you know him?" asked Syaoran with interest.

"Oh come on, you don't know Yukito! He's our top actor in Japan! He moved to America three years ago and came back here to make a movie"

"Speaking of movie, I found out about the movie you were interest in. Man, every actor in Japan is begging for the main part. I don't know if you will get it especially when you're only a new model, but of course you won't give up when you made a silly bet with Ken. So I found a way that you can be picked"

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

"Easy, you show the director your skills. And to do that…………………….." Yamazaki hold up a poster. Syaoran read the poster out loud.

"Kinomoto Grand Party" said Syaoran.

"Kinomoto? That sounds familiar" said Syaoran.

"Of course it does! It's the boss party! And everyone is going to be there including the director who is going to make this movie" said Yamazaki.

"Then I bet Ken is going to be there too" said Syaoran as he observed the poster.

"Yep, and he's going to try his best to get that part"

"Ok, when is it?" said Syaoran impatiently.

"It's tomorrow. Syaoran, this is your only chance to get the main part so don't do anything stupid." said Yamazaki.

Syaoran smirked. "Who's talking?"

"Hey!" hollered Yamazaki.

_The Next Day_

Sakura lean against the wall and blow out her gum slowly. Sakura watch Tomoyo greet her customers. POP! Sakura continue to chew her gum.

"Thank You! Come Again!" said Tomoyo.

"When are you going to be done?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I just started" said Tomoyo. Sakura sighed as she looked around the store. Then she saw a pair of roller blade sitting next to Tomoyo. Sakura dashed toward the roller blade.

"No way! The X Blade!!!!" hollered Sakura.

"Oh, this kid told me to watch it" said Tomoyo.

"I always wanted this, but I couldn't get it because it was sold out" said Sakura as she stared at the blade with cute puppy eyes.

"If only…………………" said Sakura as she wipe away her drools.

"Sakura, aren't you going to the party?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nope" answered Sakura as she continued to stare at the blade.

"But I thought Yukito were going to be there"

"Yeah, but he'll be busy talking to directors."

"Did you told him?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nope" said Sakura as she slowly reached over to the blade.

"Hey, what are you doing with my blade!" shouted out a boy. The boy walked over and took his roller blade away from Sakura.

"Thanks Tomoyo for watching my blade" said the boy, who seemed around age 10.

"Hey, how about selling that to me?" said Sakura. The boy looked over to Sakura.

"If you want it then you have to join the race" said the boy.

"The race?" retorted Sakura.

"I'm giving away this blade to the winner that wins the race." The boy continued to say.

"Fine! I'll join!" said Sakura.

"Do you have blades?" he asked. Sakura reached out her blade out of her bag.

"But Sakura….……………." Before Tomoyo could say a word, Sakura and the boy walked out of the store. Sakura and the boy walked to the park, where other competitors were waiting.

'I could do this! Beside they're only kids' thought Sakura. Sakura wore her blade and stood with other kids.

"Ok, first we'll have a practice round" said the boy.

"All you have to do is ride around this park." he said.

"Ok! Ready! Set! Go!!!!!" shouted out the boy. Sakura moved her feet left to right. There was no chance that Sakura will lose this race. Sakura smiled, knowing that she was in front. Sakura speed up as she headed for the finish line. Sakura passed the finish line and she won the practice round. Sakura smiled as she tried to hit her breaks.

"What's going on???!!!" hollered Sakura.

'Damn! How can I forget that my breaks are broken!!!!' thought Sakura. Sakura hesitate as her speed began to increase. Before she knew it, there was traffic in front of her. Sakura watch the cars zoom by.

"This isn't good" said Sakura. The she saw someone running toward her. It was a guy. He was wearing a nice black suit. He had brown hair ……………………

'Syaoran!!!!!!' thought Sakura, surprised. Syaoran continue to run towards Sakura.

'What is he doing? Does he even know I'm in front of him?' thought Sakura. Syaoran didn't stop running.

"Syaoran watch out!" hollered Sakura. Syaoran run toward Sakura and quickly grabbed her into his arms. Both Sakura and Syaoran fell into soft grass. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was on top of Syaoran. Sakura tried to back away.

"Ow!" hollered Sakura, who was still on top of Syaoran. Syaoran slowly moved away from Sakura. Syaoran grabbed her ankle and moved it around.

"OWWW!!!! Are you trying to KILL ME!!!" hollered Sakura.

"You sprain you ankle somehow." said Syaoran.

"Yeah I can tell" said Sakura angrily. Then the group of kids came up to Sakura.

"Hey lady, are you alright?" asked the boy.

"Yeah I guess" said Sakura as she tried to move her ankle, but it was no use she couldn't even get up.

"I guess you can't be in the race" said the boy.

"What! Yes I could!" said Sakura as she tried to get up again.

"OW!!!" hollered Sakura as she dropped back into the ground.

"No, this can't be. I wanted that roller blade so bad." said Sakura disappointed.

"I'll race for you" said Syaoran. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

"Really?"

"Should I leave then?" said Syaoran with a grin.

"No!" said Sakura. Syaoran smiled and took off Sakura roller blade off her feet. Syaoran put on the roller blade and slowly got up.

"But I don't have any breaks" said Sakura.

"Who said I need one?" said Syaoran. Syaoran ride smoothly to the start line.

"Ok! Ready! Set! GO!!!" shouted out the boy. Syaoran start off slowly. It seemed like Syaoran wasn't even trying his best to be in the front. Sakura eyes twitched.

"Hey Syaoran! You're supposes to win this race!!!" hollered Sakura.

"I never said I'll win the race for you" said Syaoran.

"Arrggg." Steams arise on Sakura head. Syaoran smirked and skate a little faster. Then a second later, Syaoran paced up his speed. And without any sweats, Syaoran finished the race in first place. Sakura blinked a couple of times.

'No way, he's even a better skater than me' thought Sakura. The boy handed Syaoran the blade.

"Thanks kid" said Syaoran as he took the blade. Then he noticed another boy looking at the blade with his sad puppy eyes. Syaoran smiled and toss the blade to the boy.

"You can keep it" said Syaoran. Sakura chin dropped straight toward the ground. Syaoran skated toward Sakura.

"I can't believe you just gave that blade away" said Sakura angrily.

"I won the race, but I didn't want the blade. So I gave it away" said Syaoran simply.

"But………………." Sakura eyes started to get watery.

"Anyway what were you going to do with those? Do those blades even fit you?" Sakura blinked a couple of times.

"I never thought about the size" said Sakura.

"Man you are so dense" said Syaoran as he sat by Sakura.

"Dense??!! Who are you calling dense???" hollered Sakura.

"I'll tell you my three reasons why you are dense. First, because you just are. Second, I thought I was bad at math, but your worse! And third……………….." Sakura bit her lips, trying to claim down her anger.

"You kiss a person in the dark, not making sure if you even kissed the right person" Sakura eyes widen and her cheek began to burn.

"Plus it wasn't much a kiss so I don't know why your making a big fuss about it" Syaoran continue to say. Sakura tighten her fist, trying to claim down her anger.

"Well I guess it will be a big reason for you since it was your **first **kiss" Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"Well you're the one who was just standing there and listening to me talking! If you said something in the first place then THAT wouldn't happen!!!" stated Sakura.

"Um…………….. Well…………………Hey, I never knew you'll kiss me" said Syaoran.

"Forget it, lets pretend it never happened" said Sakura.

"Fine with me" said Syaoran. Sakura then look at Syaoran top to bottom.

"Why are you dress up?" asked Sakura.

"I was planning to go to a party" said Syaoran.

"Then why didn't you go?" asked Sakura again. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"It's not that important." Syaoran finally said.

_Syaraon Flashback_

Syaoran walked into Tomoyo store.

"Hey Tomoyo!" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran can you check on Sakura for me?" asked Tomoyo, who seemed a little worried.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"Sakura went out to have a race, but she didn't even fix her break for her roller blade yet. I'm afraid that she'll speed up and crash into something. Please Syaoran, can you check on her for me?" said Tomoyo.

"Sure Tomoyo, where did she go?"

Syaoran dashed out of the store and took out his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Yamazaki?" said Syaoran.

"Dude! Where are you?? The party already started and Ken is talking to the director nonstop!" hollered Yamazaki.

"I can't make it Yamazaki." said Syaoran.

"WHAT! BUT SYAORAN!!!" Syaoran quickly turned off his cell phone and run rapidly toward the direction where Sakura was.

_End Of Syaoran Flashback_

Syaoran lie down on the grass and glance at Sakura. Once Sakura looked toward Syaoran, Syaoran quickly look back at the sky. Sakura lie beside Syaoran and closed her eyes. Syaoran slowly glanced at Sakura again.

"Sakura?" Syaoran started to say.

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible kisser" Sakura opened her eyes wide.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!" hollered Sakura.

**How was that? It was pretty long, wasn't it? Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading this far!!!**


	6. Preschool Event

**Falling For You**

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I want to thank all the readers!!! I wouldn't make it this far without you!!! I hope this chapter was worth reading! Anyway please enjoy!!!**

Chapter 6: Preschool Event

Early in the morning, Yamazaki came over to Syaoran apartment and hollered at him for not showing up at the party.

"Syaoran, I can't believe you!!!" hollered Yamazaki as he walked back and forth in Syaoran living room.

"What can be so important than to be at the party?!?!" questioned Yamazaki.

"Sorry Yamazaki, something came up" Syaoran try to explain.

"But Ken…………………"

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to lose to him" said Syaoran, trying to clam him down.

"Oh really?" said Yamazaki as he lift up his eyebrow.

"I've got a back up plan" said Syaoran

"Right a back up plan" said Yamazaki as he rolled his eyes. Yamazaki thought for a moment.

"Well what is it?" Yamazaki finally asked.

"I'll tell you later" said Syaoran.

"Oh I see you don't have a plan!" hollered Yamazaki as he pointed directly at Syaoran.

"Gee do you have to get so annoying in the morning?" questioned Syaoran as he looked at Yamazaki pathetically.

Mean while at Sakura mansion. Touya sit on his comfy chair as he read his newspaper. Right next to him was Sakura, who was yelling directly into his ears.

"What!!! I can't, I was planning to go shopping with Tomoyo!" hollered Sakura. Touya flipped the page of the newspaper.

"Cancel it" said Touya simply.

"Where are we going anyway?" questioned Sakura.

"You'll find out" said Touya as he grinned.

"It better be worth going to because I was planning to buy some new blades." said Sakura as she pout.

Later, Sakura stared at the big colorful building. Sakura chewed her gum rapidly. Sakura slowly blow up her gum into a nice round bubble. POP! She continued to chew her gum.

"You got to be kidding me. A preschool???" said Sakura disappointed.

"Our company is using this place for a music video, but in exchange we decide to put an event." explained Touya.

"You're not making me part of this, are you??????" said Sakura as she glared at Touya. Touya smirked evilly.

"You **are** the daughter of the Kinomoto, aren't you? Beside dad wants you to help out so you don't have any choice" said Touya as he grinned.

"I hate you VERY MUCH!!!!!" Sakura reminded him.

"Yukito and some other stars are involved in this too and they're waiting for you inside." said Touya.

"Yukito?" repeated Sakura as her mood change.

"You better get going because you only have a week to prepare this. Well I got to go back to the company" said Touya as he went into his car. Touya open the window.

"Sakura, you better not run off!" warned Touya. Sakura stick out her tong and walked into the building.

Mean while, Syaoran and Yamazaki runs away from the children, who were chasing them down the hall. Syaoran and Yamazaki are at the preschool, playing a game with the kids called cops and robbers.

"Catch the bad guys!!!" hollered the kids. Syaoran and Yamazaki sneak into an empty classroom. The kids run pass them as they shout and scream down the hall. Syaoran and Yamazaki breathe heavily.

"Ok Syaoran, explain why we're here" said Yamazaki as he try to catch his breathe.

"We're helping our company with the event" said Syaoran.

"I know that's not the only reason why we're here. So say it already!!" yelled Yamazaki, impatiently.

"Well actually, the director son goes to this school. So I thought…………….."

"If you could get close to him, then you might get close to the director too. Then there are chances that you might get the part!" Yamazaki finished Syaoran sentence.

"Syaoran I knew you won't let me down" said Yamazaki, happily.

"Yamazaki, actually ……………………." Before Syaoran could say a word, Yamazaki walked out of the class room.

"Come on Syaoran, we don't want to be late for the meeting. I wonder who will be there?" said Yamazaki as he continue to walked down the hall way. Syaoran and Yamazaki walked into a room, where the meeting took place. Yamazaki eyes widen as he saw Ken and Yukito.

"Ken??? What are you doing here???" questioned Yamazaki.

"I was about to ask the same question" said Ken. Ken and Syaoran glared at each other.

"Hey everyone!" greeted a feminine voice. Syaoran turned around to check who it was.

"Sakura?" said Syaoran, softly

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" questioned Ken.

"Well I came here to help out" said Sakura shyly as she slowly glanced at Yukito.

"Glad you came make it" said Yukito as he smiled gently. Sakura suddenly blush brightly. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I bet she's going to scare all the kids away" mumbled Syaoran. Hearing what Syaoran had said, Sakura quickly glared at him.

"So let's start the meeting" said Yuktio.

"What kind of event do you guys want to do?" asked Yamazaki.

"How about we read the kids a story?" requested Ken.

"With your tone of voice, they'll be bored to death" Syaoran mumbled out loud. Ken gave Syaoran the death glare.

"Yeah? You have any better idea Syaoran?" asked Ken. Everyone looked at Syaoran, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah I do. We can make a play called Snow White. I know we don't have enough people so why won't we get kids to be the dwarfs and the animals. Then the parent will enjoy as they watch their own children in the play. " said Syaoran.

"Hey that's the great idea! It will be like a family enjoyment. Well how about it?" asked Yukito.

"I like the idea" said Yamazaki.

"Well how about you Ken?" asked Yukito.

"Yeah whatever" said Ken, wishing that he thought of the idea.

"Wait a minute! Do I have to be part of this play?" asked Sakura.

"Duh, you came here to help didn't you?" said Syaoran, dully.

"But I… I can't act" admitted Sakura

"Well you don't have to do it if you don't want to Sakura" said Yukito. Sakura looked at Yukito for a second. If she doesn't do this play then she won't be able to hang out with Yukito.

"Well I'll try my very best!" said Sakura. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he knew what Sakura was thinking.

"Well then I'll be the pri…….." Before Ken could say another word, Syaoran cut him through.

"I'll be the prince" said Syaoran. Ken quickly glared at Syaoran.

"What! I was going to be the prince!!!!" hollered Ken.

"Well too bad" said Syaoran. Ken tightened his fist.

"Well I'll be the magic mirror" said Yamazaki.

"Ok then Sakura can be snow white and Ken huntsman" said Yukito.

"Huntsman?! But……….. Fine, it's only a children play anyway." said Ken

"How about you Yukito?" said Sakura.

"I'll be the director and the narrator of this play. Well then let's get starting." said Yukito. Everyone walked out of the room except Syaoran and Yamazaki.

"Well Syaoran I never knew you planned this all out. Bring parents to watch their own children act, what a great idea!" said Yamazaki.

"If only we have more time to hang out with the director son" said Yamazaki.

"You can hang out with him all you want Yamazaki" said Syaoran.

"What?" questioned Yamazaki, confuse.

"The reason I planned out this play was to let the director watch me act." said Syaoran

"Oh I get it so you want to show him your skills. Well that's a great idea too Syaoran, but don't you think getting closer to his son will be easier?" said Yamazaki. Syaoran rolled his eyes and leave the room. Syaoran walked down the hall way as he noticed Sakura walking toward him. Somehow, she looked very pissed.

"Syaoran we need to talk" said Sakura, who seemed to be frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm listening" said Syaoran.

"You're the prince and I'm the princess" Sakura started to say.

"Yep"

"Are you forgetting something?" asked Sakura.

"Like what?" said Syaoran as he got no idea what Sakura was trying to say.

"We have this special part" said Sakura.

"What special part?" quoted Syaoran.

"The SPECIAL PART" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah what's the special part" said Syaoran

"The KISSING PART!!!!" Sakura finally said.

"Yeah what about it? It's not like we never kiss before" said Syaoran. Sakura faced turned bright red.

"You're such a JERK!!!! You want me to spell it for you J.E.R.K!!!!! JERK!!!!" hollered Sakura.

"Gee it's just a play. I don't know why you're making a big fuss about it. Oh I know why, it's because you want the kiss to be more extreme, is that it?" said Syaoran as he smirked.

"What? Extreme????" said Sakura as she felt heat rising from her body.

"Relax, we can always fake it you know" said Syaoran as he walked off.

"Gee you know you could have said that earlier!!!" yelled out Sakura as she walked off.

"Too bad I don't fake things" mumbled Syaoran quietly. Then he grinned secretly.


	7. Sakura Revenge

**Falling For You**

**Hey! I rewrote this chapter. Somehow I'm not satisfied how I wrote it last time so I'm rewriting it. It's kind of different, but not much.**

Chapter 7: Sakura Revenge

_Sakura POV_

Today was our second day of Preschool. Everyone was gathered together in the small auditorium for our rehearsal. I can't believe I'm doing this. If it wasn't for Yukito I will never agree to be in this play.

"What are you mumbling about?" I heard Syaoran voice behind me. I turned around saw him chewing a gum. He slowly blew up a round bubble. POP! He continued to chew again. Somehow I had a feeling he was mimicking me.

"I understand why you chew gum all the time" he said as he blew another bubble.

"It taste good, it doesn't bore you, and it gets your bad breathe away" he said.

"Are you saying I have bad breathe?" I asked angrily.

"It's true, isn't it?" he said as he slowly blew a bubble. I clenched my fist and started to crack my knuckles. Bad breathe, huh? I'll show him.

"Oh look, Yukito is calling us" he said as he quickly walked away.

"He thinks he could get away with this. Well, let's see about that." I said as I thought up an evil plan. The plan was simple. I'll eat a whole bunch of onions and when Syaoran come up to me, I'll blow my awful breathe at him.

"Syaoran, you're messing with the wrong person" I said to myself as I grinned. I quickly went to the school kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Perfect" I said as I grabbed the onion. I abruptly took a bit of the onion. YUCK! This taste awful! But I got to do this! I have to get my revenge! I went back to the auditorium and saw Syaoran reciting his lines.

"Sakura, are you ready?" asked Yukito. I looked up at Yukito and felt my cheeks burning.

"Yeah!" I said as I quickly memorize my line. I went up to the stage.

"Ok START!" I heard Ken shout. This was it. I stood in the center of a stage. The first scene was when I sing along with the birds. Then the prince come by and he fall in love with the princess. I heard a food step near me. I knew it was Syaoran. Wait until I gave him my bad breathe.

"Hello?" I heard a voice behind me. I slowly turned around and saw ……….YUKITO! I can feel my heart beating rapidly. I looked up at Yukito, who was smiling at me. I felt my cheeks burning and my heart pounding at the same time. Why was Yukito on stage? Where did Syaoran run off to?

"Sakura, say your line" whispered Ken. I looked at Yukito, who was only two inch away from me. No, I can't. Not in front of Yukito.

"Sakura?" whispered Yukito. I slowly opened my mouth and closed it right back. I can't do this! I quickly ran off stage.

"Ok let's have a five minute break" I heard Yukito yelled out. Great, what am I doing to do? I need……….GUM! I quickly run up to Syaoran.

"The bathroom is that way" he said as he pointed right.

"Syaoran I need gum!" I shouted as I released my bad breathe.

"Gee Sakura, what did you eat?" he said

"You have a piece, right?" I said.

"I see you couldn't act because you didn't want Yuktio to smell your bad breathe." he said. I nodded as I agree.

"Sure you can have a piece, but of course it's not for free" he said. Great, if only Touya didn't took my last gum this morning.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Sing me a song" he said.

"What! Are you crazy!" I answered abruptly. In my entire life, I never sang a song or dance in front of people. And I never plan to!

"Ok, I guess I'll eat the last piece then" he said as he took out a single gum out of his pocket. He got to be kidding. I observe Syaoran slowly unwrap the gum wrapper.

"STOP!" I yelled. He stopped and grinned.

"Fine, I'll sing you a song." I said, defeated. Ok, lets make this quick

"_Rolla Blade is so fun! Falling down does really sink, but I don't care cause I could taste my gum! La-La-La-La-La. My brother is a really jerk because he stole my gum, but I don't care cause I put a worm in his underwear! La-La-La…_"

"Now give me the gum!" I said.

"Wow Sakura that was nice" I heard someone said. I looked around and noticed there was a crowd around me. Then I noticed Yukito, who was clapping with the crowds. That was odd, I was pretty sure Syaoran was the only one here. WHEN DID THEY GET HERE! I quickly ran out of the room. How embarrassing! I can't believe I sang in front of Yukito, especially with my bad breathe! I wonder if he smelt it. I stopped running and try to catch my breath. This was all Syaoran fault!

"Hey Sakura" Yamazaki walked over to me.

"Hi….." Good thing Yamazaki didn't see me sing.

"So Sakura, did you get the gum?" asked Yamazaki. I quickly stared at Yamazaki.

"What gum?" I asked

"The gum you're friend dropped off. Didn't Syaoran give it to you?" I felt the heat rising from my head. I clench my fist and bit my lips.

"That's right. I told Tomoyo to send me some gum" I said.

"Gee Sakura, I never knew you liked fresh onions" said Yamzaki.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Syaoran and I saw you in the kitchen, eating onions." explained Yamazaki. I felt the heat rising from my head. I clenched my fist, ready to do the triple punch and the double kick which was the karate move I saw on TV. So Syaoran knew my plan and send Yukito on stage. How can he DO THIS TO ME!

"Oh shoot" I heard a voice behind me. It was Syaoran. I turned around and gave him my wicked glare.

"Syaoran, you………….." Before I said another word, he ran off. And I ran after him.

"You are SO DEAD SYAORAN LI!" I hollered. Wait until I get him. I'll make him regret messing with me! I'll………OUCH! I clumsily tripped down the stair way. Oh no, I'm falling! I closed my eyes tightly as I feel my heavy body falling off the stairs. Suddenly I feel so warm. Am I dead? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Syaoran above me. I blinked a couple of times realizing I was in Syaoran arms.

"You should be more careful." said Syaoran. I started to feel dizzy. My stomach felt weird. Something was preparing to come out inside me. I could feel it.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura?" called out Syaoran.

MU-ACK! The stuff I ate for breakfast plus the onions came out and spread all around Syaoran face.

Oh crap.

"What the……" I heard Syaoran say. I slowly glance at Syaoran, who was wiping my puck off his face. I quickly got up and ran. My mission to get my revenge had been accomplished.

_End Of Sakura POV_

**I hope it didn't bore you! Thanks for the reviews and reading this far!**

**THANKS TO: (Chap 6 Reviewers)**

**Phantom Demon, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, keanne, C.A.M.E.O., gwyn15, chikichiki, sakura cherry syaoran wolf, cherry sk8er, VampiricEternity, Frosted BlossomZ, xfLiPx, kura52, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, sslover, Irene, and Deanne !**

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**I never have made it this far without you reviewers!**

**THX!**


	8. To The Rescue!

**Falling For You**

**Hey, wow I can't believe its chapter 8. I'm very sorry for the late update! I thank all the reviewers and the readers that read this far and supported me. THX!**

Chapter 8: To The Rescue!

Syaoran sat coolly next to the window and stare at the empty clear sky. Right beside him was Yukito, who was reading the script for the play. Ken toss a small blue ball into the air and catch it with his single hand. Everything was quiet until a clamorous voice appeared.

"SYAORAN!" hollered Yamazaki as he dashed into the classroom. Syaoran glanced at Yamazaki, dully. Yamazaki try to catch his breathe.

"Di-di-did you knew Meilin is playing the witch on this play?" questioned Yamazaki impatiently.

"Yep" answered Syaoran as he looked back out the window.

"Then it was true……NOOOOOOOOO!" hollered Yamazaki as his voice shook the whole classroom. Ken, Syaoran and Yukito quickly covered their ears. Syaoran and Yamazaki met Meilin in Syaoran photo shot in Hong Kong. Meilin was Hong Kong best young model. It was love in first sight when Meilin first met Syaoran. As for Yamazaki, Meilin was his deadly rival. The reason was simple, Meilin broke Yamazaki favorite sunglasses.

"Hi guys!" said a famine voice. Yamazaki slowly turned his eyes toward the door and saw Meilin standing there in perfect model position. Then Sakura walked beside Meilin, standing bored. Meilin slowly brushed away her long black hair which eventually smacked Sakura face.

"Surprise to see you here Meilin" said Yamazaki in an unpleasant tone.

"SYAORAN!" hollered Meilin as she dashed toward Syaoran. Meilin opened her arms wide open, ready to hug Syaoran. But Syaoran quickly moved aside.

"Nice seeing you too Meilin." said Syaoran. Syaoran noticed Sakura standing in front of him as she wore her cap. Sakura slowly looked up and glance at Syaoran. Once she made an eye contact with him, she quickly looked away.

"Ok guys, today we're going to teach the kids their parts. Ken, Syaoran, and I will teach group A. And Sakura, Yamazaki, and Meilin could teach group B" said Yukito.

"NOOOO! I'm with the WITCH!" hollered Yamazaki out loud.

"Who are you calling a witch?" said Meilin as she glared at Yamazaki.

"NOOO! She's casting a spell on me!" stated Yamazaki as he quickly covered his eyes. Meilin slowly rolled her eyes.

"Where's Sakura anyway?" asked Meilin as she looked around the room and didn't notice any girls except her. Sakura looked at Meilin and observed her mini skirt and tight shirt. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom.

"Sakura, wait up!" called out Yamazaki as he quickly followed her.

"No way, I thought that was a guy" said Meilin as she observed Sakura baggy pants and big t-shirt.

"Meilin, is it alright if I change group with you?" asked Syaoran

"What?" questioned Meilin.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" said Syaoran as he quickly left the classroom. Syaoran ran down the hallway, catching up with Yamazaki and Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran, what are you doing here? And where's the witch?" asked Yamazaki.

"We decided to change group" answered Syaoran as he glance at Sakura. Sakura quickly lower her cap, trying to hide herself.

"YA! Then I'm not with the witch after all" claimed Yamazaki, happily. Syaoran glanced at Sakura again, who seemed too quiet. Yamazaki opened the door to the children classroom.

"Oh boy……" mumbled Yamazaki as he watched the kids running around crazy and throwing paper around the room. Half of the kids were climbing on the table and the other half was ripping out papers from the book.

"Um Syaoran, why not you go in first" said Yamazaki

"Hey, I'm not good with children" Syaoran admitted. Without hesitation, Sakura walked in the room. The kids were screaming and running around the room like a crazy zoo. Sakura dig her backpacks and took out lollipops. Then suddenly all the children froze and stare at the lollipops.

"Ok that works" said Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Meilin slowly peaked threw the glass window. She watched Sakura and Syaoran together as they offer the lollipops to the kids.

"Why would Syaoran want to change groups?" Meilin asked herself.

"What are you doing here?" Meilin jumped as she heard Ken voice beside her.

"Don't scare me like that Ken" said Meilin as she continue spy on Syaoran. Ken looked at Sakura, who seemed to be different than usual.

Ken smirked "You're wasting your time." said Ken.

"What are you talking about?" stated Meilin. Ken walked away without saying a word.

"He's weird" stated Meilin.

In the classroom, Syaoran looked over to Sakura, realizing that she didn't even say a word.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you" said Syaoran as he stepped out of the classroom. Watching Syaoran come over, Meilin quickly hide behind the wall. Sakura stepped out of the classroom as she lower her cap.

"Sakura, you know you haven't talked since you came here" said Syaoran. Sakura nodded. Meilin stretched out her neck to get a better view of Sakura face, but it was no use since her cap was covering her whole face.

"Hey Sakura, can you get the custom from Yukito?" yelled out Yamazaki. Sakura nodded and walked away.

"I'm going with her" said Syaoran

"What! Syaoran I can't handle these kids on my own" stated Yamazaki. Meilin walked in the room.

"I'll help, but you have to tell me about this Sakura girl" said Meilin.

"No thanks witch" said Yamazaki

"I'm not a witch!" stated Meilin as she pouted.

Later, Sakura held the customs in her arms as she walked along the hallway. Syaoran walked beside her, trying to get a look at her face. Then Syaoran quickly try to grab the cap away from Sakura head, but he failed since Sakura ducked in time.

"Sakura! Look! Yukito is behind you!" said Syaoran as he prepared to grab the cap off Sakura head, but Sakura didn't even glance back. Syaoran thought for a moment then smirked as he thought up a plan.

"I can still remember your sweet lips on top of mine" Syaoran started to say. Sakura suddenly froze as she dropped the custom.

"I wasn't going to tell you this, but I lie. I can't fake a kiss in the play. It's just not my style so how about we………." Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who seemed to have lost her thoughts. Syaoran quickly grabbed the cap off Sakura head.

"Ha-ha, I got you Sakura. I knew once I lost your thoughts, I could get your cap………….." Syaoran words trailed off as soon as he saw long raven hair fell down from her head.

"Tomoyo?" questioned Syaoran

"Heh-heh, hey Syaoran" said Tomoyo as she smiled dully.

_Later_

Tomoyo and Syaoran sat outside on the bench. Tomoyo explained why Sakura wasn't here today. Since Sakura lack in manners, Fujitaka decided that she should be trained like a lady. Syaoran started to laugh out abruptly.

"No way! They're trying to turn Sakura into a lady! AH-HA-HA-HA!" laughed out Syaoran.

"I do understand why her father is doing this. In order to marry her fiancé, she has to be a perfect match for him" Tomoyo started to say.

"Fiancé?" retorted Syaoran as he stopped laughing. Then Syaoran thought about Yukito.

"But the play is going to start in few days" said Syaoran.

"Sakura said that she'll be here for the play. Until then, I'm just holding her place." explained Tomoyo

"Syaoran I want to hear everything" Tomoyo started to say.

"About what?" said Syaoran.

"Did you really kiss Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, curiously.

"If I told you, would you tell me where Sakura lives?" said Syaoran as he grinned.

_Later_

Sakura slowly walked out of her room. Sakura walked downstairs quietly without making any noise. Sakura looked around the living room and noticed Touya was no where in sight. Sakura quietly walked toward the exit.

"Where do you think you are going?" Touya voice popped behind her. Sakura jumped as she turned around.

"Touya, I was just getting a drink" said Sakura as she laughed dully.

"The kitchen is that way" said Touya as he pointed to the right.

"Heh-heh, I thought it was this way" said Sakura as she quickly walked toward the exit. Then a group of bodyguards blocked her way.

"Crap……….." said Sakura as she walked back upstairs into her room.

"I think I'm going to die here!" stated Sakura.

"Then die" said an unknown voice. Sakura quickly looked around her room.

"Whose there?" asked Sakura. Sakura noticed a dark shadow in front of her. Syaoran walked out of the shadow.

"Syaoran? How did you get here?" asked Sakura.

"It wasn't that hard" said Syaoran as he cracked his knuckles. And shift his head side to side.

"But there was bodyguards and security camera and…………."

"Don't underestimate me Sakura. I was a pro at breaking into places before I turned into a model" said Syaoran as he smiled playfully.

"How did you know where I live?" asked Sakura. Syaoran walked toward Sakura and leaned toward her face.

"It's a secret" said Syaoran as he grinned. Sakura backed away from Syaoran.

"Don't tell me you're here to take revenge for vomiting on you" said Sakura

"I'm not like you Sakura" said Syaoran

"What!" said Sakura angrily.

"Hey, if I get you out of here what would you do for me?" asked Syaoran.

"There's no way you could get me out of here" said Sakura

"Well I got to your room, didn't I?" stated Syaoran. Sakura thought for a moment. It was a miracle that Syaoran reach to Sakura room without getting caught by her brother.

"If you do get me out of here, then I'll……………." Sakura thought for a moment, thinking what to say.

"How about not wearing a pants under the skirt for one week" said Syaoran.

"WHAT! NO!" said Sakura.

"Then how about a real kiss at the play" requested Syaoran.

"Fine, no pants for a week" said Sakura as she pouted

"Awww, I was hoping real kiss at the play" said Syaoran.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" asked Sakura

"Easy, the same way I came here" answered Syaoran

Sakura gulped as she looked below her. Sakura hang frozen from the highest tree of her house. Syaoran was beside Sakura, waiting for her to move.

"Hurry up Sakura. You don't want to get caught" said Syaoran.

"Are you sure this was the way you came from?" asked Sakura as she looked scared.

"Don't tell me your scare of heights?" said Syaoran.

"Who said I was scared!" stated Sakura as she gulped once more. Sakura slowly moved her foot onto the branch. Then suddenly the branch broke off.

"AHHH!" hollered Sakura as she fell off the tree.

"Sakura!" yelled out Syaoran as he quickly jumped off the tree and grabbed Sakura into his arms. Syaoran held Sakura close to his arms. Syaoran landed on the stiff ground on his back as Sakura was on top of him. Sakura looked down at Syaoran, who looked in pain.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" asked Sakura. Syaoran opened his eyes and smile as he noticed Sakura was on top of him.

"Gee Sakura, how much do you weigh?" said Syaoran. Sakura quickly move away from Syaoran, blushing.

"Lady Sakura!" called out a bodyguard. Sakura noticed a group of bodyguards running her way. The bodyguards quickly grabbed Sakura arms and pull her away from Syaoran.

"Hey, let me go" said Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, did this intruder harm you?" asked the leader of the bodyguard.

"No, he's my friend" said Sakura

"Lady Saukura, you're not supposed be out of your room" said the leader.

"Let her go" demand Syaoran as he got up from the ground.

"Get lost kid" said the leader

"If only if you let her go" said Syaoran as he gave the leader a serious look.

"Get lost before I report you for intruding" said the leader.

"Well I warned you" said Syaoran as he ran up the leader and punched in directly on the face. KABAM! The leader rolled his eyes up and fainted into the ground. The other bodyguards blinked their eyes, shocked.

"So who's next?" said Syaoran as he smirked. The bodyguards quickly release Sakura, scared that Syaoran will beat the crap out of them. Sakura blinked a couple of times, not believing of what just happened. Then more bodyguards started running toward Syaoran.

"Come on Sakura!" said Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura hand. As Syaoran run off, he glanced back and noticed Touya, who was staring at him. Syaoran took another looked at Touya, who seemed oddly familiar.

"Should we go after him?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"And get your butts kicked?" said Touya as he chuckled.

"Just leave them." said Touya as he watched Syaoran and Sakura running away together.

Sakura and Syaoran started to slow down. Sakura collapsed into the ground as she breathed heavily. Syaoran pants as he looked behind him, making sure the bodyguards weren't following.

"See, I got you out of your house. Now don't forget to wear only skirts at school" said Syaoran as he smirked. Sakura slowly glanced at Syaoran, amazed how good he fight.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I was a street fighter before I was a model" said Syaoran

"Gee, I wonder how you were before you became a model" said Sakura

"Do you really want to know" asked Syaoran.

"Not really" answered Sakura. Sakura slowly looked over to Syaoran, who suddenly looked difference than before. He was wearing an open shirt which made him stunningly hot. And the wind slightly blew his chestnut hair, making him look tough. Sakura quickly looked back at the ground and gulp nervously.

"Sakura, do you remember when we pretend that our kiss never happened?" Syaoran started to say.

"Don't remind me" said Sakura.

"What if I told someone about our kiss?" said Syaoran

"Don't tell me that you told someone?" questioned Sakura

"…………….." Syaoran stay silent.

"YOU TOLD SOMEONE!" hollered Sakura out loud.

"…………….." Syaoran continue to stay silent as he wondered his eyes to the corner.

"SYAORAN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" hollered Sakura as she started to chase Syaoran.

"It's only Tomoyo!" stated Syaoran as he run away from Sakura.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" shouted Sakura

"Heh-heh, I already had" said Syaoran as he smirked. Sakura grabbed an empty can off the ground and throw it directly at Syaoran head.

"OW!"

**Ok, how was it? Lame isn't it? I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if the story is getting boring. THX for reading it this far!**


	9. Stuck With You

**Falling For You**

Chapter 9: Stuck With You

_Sakura POV_

I walk down the school hallway, wearing **ONLY** a skirt. I could hear Tomoyo secretly giggling to herself. I continue to pout as I walk. How can Syaoran do this to me? I looked around and noticed people were staring oddly at me.

"I'm going to KILL SYAORAN!" I stated, angrily.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" someone shouted from my right. I glanced over and saw a girl, who had long black hair with red eyes. She wasn't wearing a school uniform, but a nice mini skirt with a matching shirt. Then suddenly guys appear out of no where and dashed toward her. I couldn't see her since she was surrounded by guys, who were asking for autographs.

"What's her problem?" I said as I walk off.

"It's her" I heard Tomoyo said.

"You know her?" I asked

"She's playing the witch in the play. I heard she is a famous model in China" said Tomoyo

"Great, another celebrity" I said as I rolled my eyes. Today was finally the day for the play. Everything seemed to be going great except that I'm not ready at all. I have been missing practice since I had to be in my lame "lady" lesson. Syaoran did save me once, but Touya eventually caught me at Tomoyo place. The only reason I wanted to be in this play was to see Yukito everyday. But I don't want to humiliate myself in front of him.

"Hold it right there, Kinomoto!" What does that girl want from me? When I look behind, I saw her running toward me plus a mob of guys behind her.

"Crap!" I shouted as I began to run.

"Stop running away from me!" she shouted.

"I don't want to get stampede by guys!" Ihollered as I ran fast as I can. I jump down the stairway, forgetting that I was wearing a skirt. I could feel my skirt flying up, showing my bare legs. I quickly covered my legs while I was still at air. When I was landing I saw Syaoran looking up at me.

"AHH!" I hollered as I lost my grip and land on top of Syaoran. I looked down at Syaoran, who was smirking at me.

"Nice underwear Sakura" he said

I could feel my face burn red. "WHY YOU!" Before I could hit him, I heard the mob of guys ran down the stairs. The girl stared at me dead while I was still on top of Syaoran.

"Kinomoto I will not forgive you!" she shouted.

"Whoever catches Sakura Kinomoto, I'll give them my picture with my autographs on it!" she yelled as she pointed at me. Then the mob of guys looked toward me as if I was their pray. I gulped and quickly got up from Syaoran.

"Meilin?" I heard Syaoran said. Then the mob of guys started to run rapidly toward me.

"WHY ME!" I yelled out as I ran twice as fast than usual. And without a choice, Syaoran started to run with me.

"Follow me" he said as he ran in front of me. I followed him into…..the boy bathroom…. The mob of guys ran pass the bathroom. I guess they didn't expect me to run in here.

"What does that girl wants from me?" I asked as I pant.

"Think we could go out now" said Syaoran. I walk toward the door with Syaoran and noticed a big sign.

"Notice: The door is broken so keep the door open at all times. Or else you'll be stuck here." I read out loud. I stared at the sign for a moment.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out. Does that mean I'm stuck here with Sya-Sya-Sya…..I collapsed into the floor, terrified.

"The play is going to start in an hour" said Syaoran. Wait a minute, if I'm stuck here until the play ends then I won't humiliate myself in front of Yukito. Then again Touya would be really mad at me.

Syaoran sighed helplessly. "Let's just hope someone will stop by the bathroom"

Even though this could be a great chance to miss the play, I don't want to be stuck here with Syaoran. Why does it have to be him!

_End Of Sakura POV_

_Normal POV_

Later, everyone rushed around back stage as they prepare for the play. Yamazaki walk out of the fitting room, wearing his shiny mirror custom. Meilin walk up to Yamazaki, wearing her long black dress. Meilin try to hold her laughter when she saw Yamazaki wearing his outfit which was coving his entire body except his legs and his head.

"Nice custom Yamazaki." said Meilin as she burst out laughing.

"I like to see you wear it Meilin" said Yamazaki as he glared at her. Ken walk out of the dressing room, wearing his huntsman custom. Ken glanced at his watch and noticed it was time for the play to start.

"Sakura isn't here yet" said Ken. Meilin look around and couldn't see Syaoran in sight.

"Where's Syaoran?" asked Meilin. Yamazaki, who finally realized Syaoran wasn't here, look around for Syaoran.

"It seems like Syaoran and Sakura isn't here" said Yukito, worried.

"We're not going to cancel this play, are we?" asked Meilin. Yukito couldn't cancel the play since Touya job was involved.

"Everyone just get ready. Hopefully they'll come in the last minute" said Yukito

"Damn, where are you Syaoran" mumbled Yamazaki, worried.

Back in the school bathroom, Sakura and Syaoran stood around, waiting.

"I can't believe no one came here yet" said Sakura. Then suddenly the bathroom light shut off.

"Great, they didn't have to turn off the light" mumbled Sakura, angrily. Sakura look around the bathroom and couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura. Sakura heart started to pound since Syaoran didn't answer her call.

"Hey Syaoran, where are you?" said Sakura

"Sa-Ku-Ra" called out Syaoran, ghostly. Sakura felt the chills ran threw her body. Then Syaoran appear in front of Sakura with a creepy look.

"AHH!" yelled out Sakura as she smacked Syaoran on the face.

"Ow! You didn't have to smack me" said Syaoran as he rubbed his painful cheek. Sakura, who still couldn't see anything but darkness, stood frightened.

"Where are you Syaoran?" asked Sakura

"I'm right next to you" answered Syaoran. Sakura looked around and couldn't see Syaoran in sight.

"Yeah right, I can't see you anywhere" said Sakura

"You're not scared, are you?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

"Who said that I was scared?" said Sakura as she stood frightened.

"Then you won't be scared of the ghost who wonder around the bathroom at night" said Syaoran. Sakura gulped nervously.

"G-G-Ghost?" stuttered Sakura

"Yep, he comes behind a person and say……." Syaoran quietly walk behind Sakura and place his hand on her shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes wide, terrified.

"Can I have your head?" said Syaoran, playfully.

"AHHH! DIE!" hollered Sakura as she punched Syaoran in the face.

"It's only me Sakura. You didn't had to punch me" said Syaoran

"You JERK! I really thought you were the ghost!" hollered Sakura, who was still frightened. Then suddenly Syaoran took Sakura hand.

"Hey, I'm here so you don't have to be scared" said Syaoran as he took her next to the window, where small light shined threw it. Sakura felt relief when she could see Syaoran.

"I guess we miss the play" said Syaoran.

"Yep" said Sakura

"Aren't you disappointed?" ask Syaoran.

"I actually was hoping that I missed it. I knew I'll humiliate myself" said Sakura

"How about you? Are you disappointed?" asked Sakura

Syaoran stood silent for a moment. It was his only chance to win against the bet. "I'm disappointed that I can't do my last scene with you" said Syaoran as he grinned.

"Last scene?" retorted Sakura. The only scene she had with Syaoran at the end which was the kiss scene.

"Hey let's do the last scene right now"suggested Syaoran

"NO WAY!" shouted Sakura

"Gee Sakura, way to ruin my fun" said Syaoran as he pouted.

"I wonder if Yukito cancel the play. Then it would be my fault!" cried out Sakura

"Don't worry, he won't cancel it. In order for Harmony to borrow that school, the play had to keep going even if the main actors are missing" said Syaoran.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." Sakura knew how the businesses work against Harmony. Harmony always got what they want.

There was silent for a minute.

'Gee this feels weird. I can't believe I'm stuck with Syaoran' thought Sakura. Then she slowly glanced at Syaoran, who was looking threw the window.

'Somehow I feel safe around him.' thought Sakura again.

"I think I could understand why you wear pants underneath the skirt." Syaoran started to say.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yep, it because you wanted to hide your teddy bear underwear" blurted out Syaoran as he began to laugh.

"Teddy bear…..You…PERVERT!" shouted Sakura.

Syaoran quickly back away before Sakura could smack him again. "Hey, you're the one who jumped up into the air!" stated Syaoran

"But you didn't have to LOOK UP!" hollered Sakura as she attack Syaoran.

"It wasn't like I wanted to look up." said Syaoran as he defended himself. Sakura gave up attacking Syaoran and settle herself.

"I ran out of underwear so my maid bought me one in a hurry. And it wasn't a teddy bear. It was a wolf." corrected Sakura

"Ha-ha-ha! A wolf! Don't tell me you have a tiger too?" said Syaoran as he laughed out loud. Sakura gave Syaoran her death glared. Syaoran stopped laughing when he felt an evil presence from Sakura. Sakura clenched her fist, holding back her anger.

"This is only between you and me" said Sakura

"Oh yeah? Then what do I get for keeping my mouth shut?" asked Syaoran.

"I'll give you three options. First, I'll help you hook your friend with Tomoyo. Second, I'll wear no pants for another week. And third, I'll give you something precious of mine." said Sakura

"Precious of yours? It isn't a piece of gum, is it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and yawn slightly. "Stop joking and choose one"

"I'll choose one before we get out of here."

Sakura continue to yawn deeply. "Fine"

"Hey Sakura?" called out Syaoran.

Sakura eyes slowly began to close. "Yeah?"

"How about options four…… All The Above" teased Syaoran as he grinned.

"Syaoran!"

_The Next Day_

Two students walk down the hallway and straight to the bathroom.

"Look they fix the door" said one of the students

"Finally"

"Hey, there's someone in here"

"I saw that guy in the magazine. He's a model named Syaoran Li."

"Yeah I heard my sister talking about him. But who's that girl?"

"Don't know. Let's go to the other bathroom."

"Just a sec" said a student as he got out a camera phone.

_Click!_ He took a picture of Sakura resting her head on Syaoran shoulder as Syaoran rest his head on top of Sakura head. _Click!_ He took a final picture of Sakura and Syaoran sleeping peacefully together.

**Omg, how was it? Sorry for the late update! I'll try my best to update sooner! Thanks for reading it this far!**

_**Thanks To:**_

kura52, LadyAkina, 1Natsuyo1, Rae, pUrple cRUsh, Frosted BlossomZ, youkaigirl64, Monito, butterfly-grl4, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Michael Bulaich, Sakura-Moonlight, CherryFreakyFunK, MisunderstO-od-child, czakali, Pinaygrrl, VampiricEternity, animelover2, litod3vil, Enchanted-Flute, kim, cherry sk8er

**Thanks A LOT!**


	10. Tomoyo First Love

**Falling For You**

Chapter 10: Tomoyo First Love

_Tomoyo POV When She Was Ten Years Old_

I walk around the dark hallway. I never liked hospital. I'm not sure why I'm here except the fact that my mother dragged me here. And now I'm lost in the dark hallway where ghost could pop out of no where.

"I'm not sure about this"

"Oh come on, no one's here" I heard someone said. Great, maybe they could help me find my way to my mom. I ran toward the soft voice, happy that I wasn't alone in the dark hallway.

"Um Sir….." I froze when I saw a tall guy that wore a white gown, kissing a young woman, who seemed to be one of those nice nurses. I could feel my cheeks burning as I watched every movement they were making. What are they doing!

"Gross, isn't it?" I jumped as I heard a voice beside me. A boy, who had black hair and wore round glasses, watched the shocking scene with me.

"They do this all the time" he said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Cause I see them here all the time" he answered back.

"You're here all the time?" I asked again.

"Yep." This time he answered very simply.

"Now watch this" he said as he walked toward the couple.

"I don't think we should disrupt them" I said. He glanced back with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm doing this for their own good" with that he continue to walk to the couple. I gulped as I watch him bravely walking toward the couple.

"Sir…Um Sir?" he said. The guy with the white gown looked below him.

"Kid, go somewhere else to play" he said.

"But Sir, I just wanted to tell you're being watched" he said. Being watched? What does he mean by that?

The guy looked around and noticed me standing at the end of the hall. "Ok kid enough jokes. Now take your friend with you when you leave" he said as he continued to kiss the lady.

"Hold on, I can't continue when he's looking at us" said the lady.

"Do I have to call your mom, boy?" he said, angrily.

"Gee I was just letting you know that you were being watched by those cameras up there" said the boy as he walked away.

"Wha-WHAT!" shouted out the lady as she realized there were a camera in the corner.

"Heh-heh, lets go" he said. I watched the lady and the guy stood like a zombie. Then I quickly walked beside the boy side.

"Wasn't that kind of mean?" I asked him.

"I told you, it was for their own good. You see that man is the son of the owner of this hospital. I heard he was engaged with someone, but in love with someone else like that nurse. But it turns out that man was a wimp because he can't face to fight with his mother for his love. So I helped him by telling his mother to watch his son on TV" he said.

"But what if that man never sees that lady again?" I asked, worried about their love.

"Can't you think positive for sec? If the man can't fight for his love then he doesn't deserve his love" he said. It was weird for me to talk to a stranger for a long time, but I was happy that I wasn't alone.

"Well I have to go" he said.

"Oh ok…" Somehow I didn't want him to leave me.

"It was fun talking to you. Maybe I'll see you again" he said as he run off. I don't know why, but I **do** want to see him again.

I found myself back at the main entrance, where I saw my mother waiting.

"Tomoyo!" she shouted as she ran to me.

"Where were you? I was worried" he said as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm fine, mom. I was just looking around" I said as I tried to breathe out air.

"Let's go home" said my mother. Now? Already? But I want to see that boy again.

"Mom, can we come back here tomorrow?" I asked.

My mother smiled down at me. "Sure, we will"

The next day came pretty fast and I was already in the hospital with my mom. I never felt excited coming here. Was it because I wanted to see that boy again?

"Mom, can I look around some more?" I asked, hoping she'll say yes.

"Ok, but come to room 102 when you're done" she said.

"Ok" I quickly ran toward the dark hallway. It was weird that the dark hallway didn't scare me anymore. I went to the spot where the couple was yesterday. I wonder if he'll come here today. Well, he did say that he was here all the time.

I waited and waited, but he didn't show up. Maybe he's not coming here today. I decided to go to my mother before she gets worried again.

"Tomoyo, what took you so long?" I heard my mother voice. I saw a lady sitting down on the patient bed. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and lovely matching black eyes. Then I realized someone was standing beside her.

"Hey" he said. It was that boy from yesterday!

"You do remember Eriol, don't you Tomoyo?" my mother asked. Remember him? But I just met him yesterday!

"Oh come on Sonomi, they met when they were only two" said the lady, who was sitting on the bed. I met him when I was two years old?

"Mother, can I show Tomoyo around the hospital?" asked Eriol. Mother? You mean that lady was his mother? Then again, they do look alike.

"Sure, dear" she answered.

"Come on Tomoyo, I'll show something amazing" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I ran along his side as my hair flew back. This feels great, running without thinking about anything.

We finally stopped running. I thought I was about to lose my breath since I was breathing so hard.

"See, isn't it beautiful?" he said. I looked beyond and noticed a huge garden full of flowers. There were all kinds and colors of flowers. I was amazed how beautiful it looked.

"I wish I could show my mother this, but the doctor said that she'll get sick if she comes outside." I looked over to his sorrowful look. I wish I could do something to help him. I bent over and started to pick out flowers.

"Hey, what are you doing!" he asked

"I'm picking flowers" I answered.

"You can't pick flowers from his garden! They'll die later and if you get caught……."

"It's for you mom" I said quickly before he said another word.

"Don't you want to show your mother these flowers?" I asked. He stayed silent for a moment and bend down with me.

"Yeah, I do" he answered with a smile. His smiled was lovely. I wish I could see his smile all the time. We picked out many flowers as we could.

"Hey, what are you two doing!" someone called out. My heart pound so fast, I was afraid to move my body.

"Come on, lets go!" said Eriol as he grabbed my hand again. We began to run again, but much faster. I never did anything bad before. Then again I don't think what we're doing was bad at all. Just between the two of us, we believe we did something good.

We finally stopped running when we realized we were not being followed. I could hear him laughing out loud.

"That was fun" he said.

"Yep" I agreed. We both rested on the soft green grass.

"Mother will love these" he said as he held up the flowers.

"Thanks Tomoyo"

I could feel my cheeks burning. "Well I wanted your mother to see it too" I said, embarrassed.

"Remember the two couple from yesterday?" he asked

"Yep"

"Well it turned out that guy was brave after all. He told his mother that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But of course his mother didn't like the idea. So they ran away this morning together"

"That's good, isn't it?" I asked

"Yep, it's good" he said

"Before he left, he came to me and said 'thanks kid.' Like I did something great"

"Then he also said that I should try it with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I retorted.

"I guess he thought you as my girlfriend" he continue to say. Oh no, I'm blushing again.

"So should we try it?" he asked again.

"Try what?" I asked, clueless.

"This" he said as he leaned toward me. UHHHH! What is he doing! Then I felt his soft lips against mine. I froze in position. It took me a while to figure out what we were doing. Then I closed my eyes, accepting his kiss.

I wasn't sure what we were doing except the fact that his lip was on top of mine. He finally backed away and smiled. I could tell he was also embarrassed because his cheeks became rosy pink.

"Umm…. Let's go back" he said, shyly. I walked quietly back to his mother room. We showed the flowers to his mother. I could tell his mother was happy to see them because she was crying softly. It was getting late so I had to go back home.

"Hey Tomoyo, you would come back, right?" he asked as he smiled at me.

"Yep" I answered back with a smile.

The next day had finally come and I was getting ready to see Eriol.

"Tomoyo…." My mom called out as she hugged me tightly. I could hear her crying.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

"Eriol mom had past away last night"

"Past away……" I never felt so sad in my life. My tears begin to drop continuously. How did this happen? Eriol……..

My mom took me to Eriol mother funeral. Since Eriol mother didn't have much friend or relative, there weren't much people in her funeral. From far view, I saw Eriol standing by his mother picture. I could see his sad eyes, holding back his tears. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to give him a warm hug. But I ended up going home without seeing him.

Days had past and I never heard of Eriol. I missed him so much. _DingDong_ I heard the door bell rang. When I opened the front door, I saw Eriol standing in front of me.

"Hi Tomoyo" he greeted with a smile. He smiled…… I never thought he'll smile again after his mother was gone.

"Hi" I greeted back with a smile.

"I came here to say goodbye" he said. Goodbye?

"I'm leaving to Hong Kong today" My smiled faded away. Why does he have to leave? Why can't he stay here?

"Oh……" I wanted to tell him to stay, but I couldn't.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday"

"Yeah……" I wanted to tell him that I'll miss him so much.

"Goodbye Tomoyo" he said as he left. I watch him slowly walk away from me. I don't want him to go. I don't want him to forget me! I quickly went to my room and grabbed my picture off the table.

"Eriol!" I called out. I ran to him and handed him my picture.

"Please don't forget me!" I said.

He smiled again, but this time it was sweeter. "Thanks Tomoyo, I won't" he said as he grabbed my picture. I try to hold back my tears. Then suddenly Eriol pulled me into his arms.

"Don't forget me too, ok?" he said.

"I won't" I answered back, letting out all my tears.

I never saw Eriol again after that. Seven years had past and still no sign of Eriol. But I always believe that we'll meet again. Now, I made a great friend named Sakura. And I'm trying my best to become a famous designer like my mom.

"Tomoyo, we got a problem" said Touya. Let me guess, Sakura didn't showed up for the play.

"Sakura didn't show up for the play and the play is going to start any minute" said Touya. How did I know this will going to happen?

"So I was wondering if you could take her place" requested Touya

"What? But I can't" I said. I don't even know the lines!

"We can't cancel the play for Harmony sake. So we just have to continue this without them. So please Tomoyo play Snow White"

I couldn't say no in Touya request so I ended up being Snow White. He told me to make up lines that fit for the play. Sakura, you owe me for this.

"Thank you for coming to watch Snow White! Please enjoy as you watch your children act through the play." I heard Yukito introduced. Then the curtain suddenly came up. I never felt nervous before. Ok, Sakura sang in the beginning so I guess I'll just sing a song.

I begin to sing my favorite song. When am I supposed to stop singing? Then I heard someone walking on stage. I guess that's Syaoran. Thank god, maybe he could help me out. Wait a minute, that isn't Syaoran. I saw a tall guy standing in front of me. He had pure black hair and glasses that covered his dark black eyes. He couldn't be…..

"Eriol……" I blurted out. Was it really him? Or am I dreaming? He looked much mature than I remembered him. I wanted to hug him right away, but I couldn't forget that I was in a play.

"Princess, what lovely voice you have" he said as he smiled. Oh, how much I missed seeing his smile! I continue to make up lines for the play.

The play went smoothly and it seemed like everyone was enjoying it. Finally it was time for the last scene, the time where I could see Eriol again. I lay still into the glass coffin, closing my eyes. Wait, the last scene is the kiss scene! I could hear soft footsteps coming near me. I didn't dare to open my eyes, afraid that he'll kiss me for real. But instead of kissing me, he whispered into my ears.

"Tomoyo…... It was nice **seeing** you." I heard him whispered.

"Sayonara……" I heard him say. Sayonara… Goodbye! I opened my eyes, hoping he was still next to me. But the light went off and the curtain went down. And Eriol, the first person I ever loved, disappeared.

**So how was it? This is E/T chapie. Sorri if the chapter was boring. SS will continue in the next chapter!Thanks You So Much For Reading!**


	11. Truth Reveals

**Falling For You**

**Sorri for the late update! Hope it's worth reading!**

Chapter 11: Truth Reveals

_Sakura POV_

It feels warm. What could this warm feeling be? There's someone next to me. Could this be Yukito? I could hear his soft voice.

"Sakura." He's calling me.

"Sakura, wake up already"

BAM!

"OW!" I shouted as I came back to the reality. I realized my head bumped into the wall. Who in the hell? I quickly glared at Syaoran who was sitting next to me.

"We're going to be late for class" he said.

"Late for class? What time is it?" I looked up and noticed the bright sun shine from the window.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted, shocked to believe it was morning already.

"My shoulder…..Gee how much does your head weigh?" asked Syaoran.

I looked around and realized that we were still in the bathroom. Crap, did I sleep here all night? "I don't believe this…." I mumbled.

"Look, you even drooled all over me" complain Syaoran as he showed me his wet shirt.

"HUH!" I dropped my mouth opened when I realized the bathroom door was wide opened.

"It was opened when I woke up" said Syaoran.

"Ok, let's get out of here before anyone finds out" I quickly said as I got up from the ground. Wait a minute, what if someone saw else together. I stop for a moment and turned around to face Syaoran.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said as I continue to walk on. As if someone saw us together. If they did, they probably woke us up.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I heard Principle Chiba say as he walk toward us.

"Um….Morning walk….around the bathroom….." What am I saying!

"Around the **boy **bathroom?" he questioned as he gave me a weird look.

"Yes…." I said slowly. Help me Syaoran!

"Anyway, your class has already gone to their field trip." he said. Field trip? We had a field trip?

"Your father won't be pleased if you miss your class. So I will ask an assistant to take you to Harmony quickly" he said. Harmony? Why Harmony!

"Principle Chiba, I'm in same class as Sakura so we could go to Harmony together" said Syaoran. I nodded as I agree.

"Ok, then hurry up and go" said Principle Chiba.

"Yes Sir!" I holler as I held Syaoran hand and drag him FAR away from Principle Chiba.

"Why did you think Principle Chiba was in front of the bathroom? You don't think he was the one that opened the door, do you?" I asked.

"Um Sakura, could you let go of me now" I heard Syaoran said. Then I realized I was still holding Syaoran hand. I quickly let go of his hand. What was I thinking, holding his hand! I gasp as Syaoran push his face toward mine. I stared at his amber eyes.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

I looked away from him. "Why would I be blushing!"

"Then why is your face bright red?" he asked again.

"My face isn't red" I said. Then Syaoran quickly pushed me against the wall and leaned close against me.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"See, you're blushing again" he stated.

"It's because you're so damn close to ME!" I hollered as I pushed him away from me. What was wrong with me? Why am I blushing in front of him? Ok calm down, I'm just having a bad morning.

Later, I stared at the tall building called Harmony. Why am I here?

"Let's go inside" said Syaoran

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom" I said as I started to walk to the opposite direction from Harmony.

"OW!" I yelled as I felt someone pulling my hair.

"There's a bathroom in there" said Syaoran as he pointed at Harmony.

I pouted. "Gee I never knew that" I said sarcastically. I forced my feet to walk inside Harmony.

"I wonder where our class will be?" asked Syaoran.

"Who knows, this place is huge" I said. I have to get out of here before I bump into Touya or worse….dad. First I have to lose Syaoran.

"Wait right here, I'll got ask someone" said Syaoran. Perfect, I should hurry up and get out of here. I quickly walk on the opposite direction from Syaoran. Then I found a door where a big red circle was attached to it. Could this be an emergency exit? Without hesitation, I opened the door and walked in. Crap, it was only another studio.

"Yukito!" I heard someone called. I looked around and saw Yukito running across the studio. I could feel my heart racing until I saw Touya, who was standing next to Yukito. I quietly walk close to them, making sure they won't notice me.

"Did you find Sakura yet?" asked Yukito

"I just got a called from the principle that he saw her at school." said Touya in relief.

"That's great, I was worried something might happen to her" said Yukito. Yukito was worried about me. I slowly move closer to them, curious about their conversation.

"It's not so great because I lied to my father that she was with Tomoyo. And if he finds out that Sakura wasn't with her last night then….."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't find out" said Yukito

"Who are you?" I jumped as I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me. I looked back and saw a guy wearing a t-shirt, written STAFF on it.

"Shhh!" I said, hoping I won't get caught by Touya.

"You can't come in here" he said in a loud tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Touya. SHIT! I could hear Touya footstep behind me. Should I run? No, Touya might send someone to catch me. What should I do! Then I noticed the Staff was holding a custom. I quickly grab the custom away from him.

"Hey, give me that back!" said the Staff. Ignoring him, I put on the custom.

"Where's the head!" I asked.

"Take that off!" he command.

"Where's the head!" I asked again, desperately.

"You're going to get in trouble for this!" he warned.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN HEAD!" I shouted. I could tell my clamorous voice scared him because he gave me the head right away.

"Ok what's wrong here" said Touya as he stared at me.

"This person took my custom, sir" said the Staff. I gulp as Touya looked at me head to toe. Ok, this will be the perfect time to run. Without looking back, I ran as fast as I can.

I have to get out of here NOW! I ran around the building, trying to find the exit. WHY CAN'T I EVER FIND IT! I ran up the stairs. Wait why am I going up? I quickly began to run back down. Then suddenly, I felt my entire body fell over. Curse these huge feet!

BAM! It felt like I landed on the floor. Good thing I was wearing this custom or else I'll be in pain.

"What the heck are you?" I heard someone below me. I looked down and noticed Syaoran was below me. WHY IS HE HERE! I quickly got off him.

"Syaoran, I'm so glad to see you. Help me get this head off me!" I said as I jump up and down. I looked over to Syaoran, who looked oddly at me.

"It's me Sakura!"

"Great, I have a huge teddy bear talking to me. I'm sorry, but all I hear is your mumble" said Syaoran.

"It's me Sakura!" I shouted once more, but Syaoran just stood there. Can he really not hear me?

"Syaoran!" I heard Yamazaki called out.

"Syaoran, where were you yesterday! I can't believe you missed your last chance!" said Yamazaki

"Sorry Yamazaki" said Syaoran

"First the day at Kinomoto party and now the play, do you want to lose the bet?" asked Yamazaki. Bet? What was he talking about? Kinomoto party…..wasn't that the party at my house? Then the party he mentioned was my dad party! But he told me that it wasn't important.

"Forget it, you lost the bet against Ken so be prepare to leave that school" said Yamazaki.

"Why do you think Ken won the bet?" asked Syaoran

"Dude, you should have saw him yesterday with the director!" stated Yamazaki

"Just give up Syaoran and prepare to leave that school. Why are you interested in that school anyway?" asked Yamazaki. I listen closely to hear Syaoran answer. Wait, I know this question. Wasn't it because he wanted to hook Tomoyo up with his friend?

"At first, I wanted to give a present to Eriol. But now……there's someone I want to be with." I heard Syaoran said. Someone he wanted to be with? What was that suppose to mean?

"Yeah whatever, whose that next to you?" he finally asked.

"I don't know. He fell right into me suddenly" said Syaoran. HE? Syaoran began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Yamazaki

"It's just that Teddy bear here reminds me of Sakura under……"

I dropped my mouth wide open and stood shocked.

"Sakura what?" asked Yamazaki

"Oh it's nothing" said Syaoran

"Oh come on, tell me" begged Yamazaki. I glared deadly at Syaoran. He better not say a thing.

"Well….." Syaoran started to say. I'm going to kill him!

"You see….." Syaoran said slowly. One more word and he's DEAD!

"I thought it was a teddy bear, but it was actually a wolf"

I can't believe him!

"What was?" asked Yamazaki.

"It's nothing" said Syaoran as he chuckled. I'm going to faint.

Later, without a choice I followed Syaoran around as he walk in and out of every room in the building. What was he looking for anyway? Our classmate? I walk with him into the studio. Wait a minute, this place look familiar.

"She's not here" I heard him mumble.

"Baka Sakura, didn't I told you to wait for me?" said Syaoran.

"BAKA!" I hollered out angrily. Hold on a second, does that mean Syaoran was looking for me?

"So Mr. Teddybear, why are you following me around?" he finally asked.

"M-MR. TEDDYBEAR!" I hollered out loud. Wait a minute, Syaoran doesn't know who I am so…… I smirked evilly as I let my huge hairy claw smack Syaoran head. Ha-Ha-Ha! Get that!

"Ow, why did you do that for?" said Syaoran as he rubbed his head.

"Do you want a fight?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

I grinned back at him. "Bring it on." I said even though I know Syaoran will never hear it.

Syaoran cracked his knuckles. "Just to let you know, I beat up a bodyguard before" he said.

"Oh shit, that's right. Syaoran beat one of my bodyguards. How could I forget that?" I mumbled as I began to get worried.

Syaoran was getting into his fighting pose. "Are you ready?" he asked. I gulp, shook my head side to side.

"Oh come on, you started this first" he said. I quickly sat on the floor. He won't attack me now. Syaoran looked pathetically at me.

"You call yourself a man?" he asked as he relaxed himself next to me. I looked over to him.

"Stop looking at me like that, it reminds me of her underwear" he said as he smiled. I'm definitely GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Mr. Teddybear, I'll tell you one of my secret if you promise to reveal yourself to me" said Syaoran. Does that mean he'll get this head off of me? I nodded as I agree to his offer.

"You know this place, it's a place where I got my first kiss" said Syaoran. My heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute, now I think about it this place was also the place where I kissed Syaoran. My entire body felt numb.

"There I told you my secret, now you have to reveal yourself to me" said Syaoran.

"Do you need help?" he asked. He reached his hand toward my head and slowly began to lift off the head. Not knowing what to do, I just stayed still.

"It won't come off. Maybe it's stuck" he said as he began to pull the head.

"OW!" I shouted as I felt pressure of my head being pulled. I pushed Syaoran away from me.

"Don't tell me…..you're really a Teddy bear!" said Syaoran. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there such thing as a living Teddy bear?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Or course not, you idiot!" I yelled. I walk out of the studio, knowing that Syaoran won't be any help to me. Good thing this head was stuck because I wouldn't know how to face him after he told me that. So that was his first kiss too…….

Then I saw Touya right in front of me. Ok walk casually. He won't notice a thing.

"I know it's you Sakura" said Touya. I pointed at myself. But how?

"I bet you never knew you were right in front of the camera when you were spying on me" said Touya.

"I would like to talk to you, but father wants to see you right away." said Touya. I nodded as I understand.

"At least get that custom off before you go see him"

When I finally got off the custom, I rode the elevator to the top floor. It had been a long time since I walk into my father office. The last time I went in was when I got in trouble in school. Which means that I did something wrong again. Touya did mention that he told father I stayed at Tomoyo last night so that can't be it. I walked into my father office where the atmosphere was dark and awkward.

"Hi dad, it's been a while. But I understand that you're always busy in Harmony" I said as I show him my best smile. Something was wrong. He looked threw the window as he sat on his black comfy chair. Then he turned his chair around to face me.

"Could you tell me where you were last night" he finally said.

"I was at Tomoyo" I answered. Something was terribly wrong. Then he turned his computer toward me, showing me the screen.

"Would you like to explain this to me?" he asked.

I couldn't speak for a long moment. Someone took a picture of Syaoran and me together…..in the bathroom? WHO IN THE HELL!

_End Of Sakura POV_

_Normal POV_

Syaoran was still in the studio, sitting on the floor. Then he noticed something shiny on the floor. It was a golden heart locket. Syaoran opened the locket. From the right, there was Touya. From the left, there was Fujitaka. And in the middle, there was Sakura, smiling. Syaoran stared at the photo for a long time, speechless and shocked.

**How was it? Hope it wasn't boring. Thanks For Reading & Reviewing! YOUR THE BEST OF THE BEST!**


	12. Caught In The Spotlight

**Falling For You**

**I kind of edit it this chapter. Not much of a change. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! I like to thank 696kawii baka696 for the change at the end. Heh-heh, Thx.**

Chapter 12: Caught In The Spotlight

As soon as Syaoran stepped out of Harmony, mob of reporters gang up on Syaoran. Syaoran stood still, surprised and clueless.

"Syaoran Li, could you explain the picture on the net?" asked one of the reporters.

"Who's the young lady next to you?"

"What's your relationship with her?" Questions and questions were being asked. Yamazaki quickly pulled Syaoran back inside Harmony. The security guards make sure the reporters didn't enter Harmony.

"Syaoran! Where were you?" said Yamazaki

"Yamazaki, what's going on?" asked Syaoran.

"There was a picture of you and Sakura all over the net." explained Yamazaki

"Picture?" questioned Syaoran

"You two were sleeping together" Yamazaki continue to explain. Syaoran furrowed his brow, still not getting the picture.

"Fine, let me show you." Yamazaki took out his cell phone and went on the net. He handed the phone to Syaoran. Syaoran blinked a couple of times as he stared at the picture.

"How? Who?" questioned Syaoran, surprised as ever.

"How about what's going to happen to you?" said Yamazaki as he rephrased the questions.

"What about me?" asked Syaoran

"Didn't you see the reporters out there? They think you and Sakura are a couple." said Yamazaki

"A couple? Are you kidding me?" said Syaoran in a mocking way.

"Why would I be? Anyway, good thing Sakura isn't any top star or else this situation could be worse." said Yamazaki.

Syaoran held onto the locket in his pocket. "How much worse?" questioned Syaoran

"Since you two got caught sleeping together, you probably have to marry her no doubt." said Yamazaki

Syaoran choked. "W-WHAT!"

"No worries Syaoran. Sakura is just an ordinary girl."

Syaoran began to worry. "What happens if I refuse to marry her?" asked Syaoran

"Well then… You probably lose your popularity and get kicked out of Harmony. But of course you don't have to marry her!" said Yamazaki. Yamazaki observed Syaoran pale face.

"Don't tell me you have to!" asked Yamazaki

"…….." Syaoran stayed silent.

"Did something happen between you and Sakura that night." said Yamazaki as he began to panic.

"No that's not it….We just got stuck in the bathroom all night" explained Syaoran.

Yamazaki sighed in relief. "Good, just tell the reporters the truth."

"But I can't reveal Sakura identity." said Syaoran

"Why not? I'm pretty sure Sakura won't mind." said Yamazaki

"Yamazaki….. She's Sakura **Kinomoto**." said Syaoran quietly.

"Yeah she's Sakura…WHAT!"

_Sakura POV_

I was standing in front of a long mirror, looking at myself. Black Hat. _Check._ Black sunglasses _Check._ Black suit _Check._ Shiny black shoes. _Check._ Now no one will suspect me as a girl. And with this bodyguard custom, I shouldn't have any problems sneaking out of here. I quietly tiptoe out of my room. I slowly glanced out the window where I saw bodyguards guarding the entrance door. Then I heard two familiar voices. I stood very still, acting like a bodyguard. Please let them not notice me.

"You locked her up in her room?" said Yukito, worried.

"It was fathers order. Sakura picture is all over the net and the reporters are trying to find out who she is. So father suggests that Sakura stay at home until everything clams down." explained Touya. Sakura knew her father furious with the fact that she stayed with a guy over night. Sakura bit her lower lips, nervously.

"But it's harsh to lock her….." Yukito words trailed off when he looked over to me. Crap, don't tell me he could see through my disguised! I hold my breath as I tried to stay clam.

"Don't worry about her Yukito. As long as she stays in her room, everything will be fine." said Touya. I gulped as I slowly began to walk to the front door.

"And if she somehow get out of her room?" said Yuktio. I froze still, stunned to Yukito question. I glanced at Yukito, who was still staring at me.

"Then she better not gets caught by the reporter. Or else she'll be in big trouble. Maybe I should go check on her" said Touya as he began to walk upstairs. Crap! I got to get out of here fast!

"Wait Touya" said Yukito as he stopped Touya from walking upstairs.

"I bet she's worn out with all the commotion. Let's give her a rest." said Yukito. I sighed in relief. Then I quickly opened the front door and stepped out.

"Yes, I made it" I said, happily. Then I realized there were two bodyguards standing next to the door.

"Heh-heh, I have to go pee…..in the woods." I said as I quickly slipped away from them. I didn't stop running until I was far away from my house. I finally stopped at the traffic light as I pant heavily. I bet Yukito knew who I was. But why didn't he tell Touya?

I looked up at the bright moon. "I wonder how Syaoran is doing" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"AHHHH!" I heard someone holler. I looked right and saw Yamazaki running towards me.

"Yamazaki" I called out. Then I realized there were mobs of reporters running behind him. Shit! Reporters! I quickly stood still, acting like a bodyguard.

"MR. BODYGAURD!" he hollered as he ran behind me. MR! Then I realized the reporters were getting closer. I quickly began to run.

"Hey!" called out Yamazaki as he followed me.

"Stop following me!" I hollered as I pace up my speed.

"PROTECT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not a bodyguard!" I shouted.

"Yes you are!" he shouted back.

"Prove it!"

"You're a MAN IN BLACK!" he hollered out loud. I quickly ran into a dark alley. Yamazaki finally caught up with me. He hide with me in the dark shadow as the reporters ran pass us.

"Man in black?" I retorted angrily

"I mean man in a black suit with sunglasses." added Yamazaki, panting. I took off my cap and the black sunglasses. Yamazaki looked up at me, shocked.

"S-S-Sakura! What are you doing here late at night?" stuttered Yamazaki

"Getting some fresh air. Why were you being chased by reporters?" I asked

"They want to interview Syaoran" said Yamazaki.

"I knew it. It's about the photos, isn't it?"

Yamazaki gave a long sigh. "It's been hectic lately. Syaoran can't go home because the reporters will be waiting for him. He can't even use the bathroom so he has to use a bottle."

"A bottle?" I questioned.

Yamazaki nodded. "Not only that, Syaoran can't tell the reporter the truth about that night…." Yamazaki slowly glanced at me. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Why not! Everyone thinks I slept with him. Syaoran got to tell them it was an accident!" I said.

Yamazak continue to speak. "He said that he couldn't allow them to know who you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"He said that it will get worse if they find out who you are. So he's hiding until everyone clams down and forgets about it."

I stood silent for a moment. I wonder if Syaoran was trying to protect me. But why? Does he know who I am?

"Yamazaki, where's Syaoran" I asked.

"He's hiding in our secret base"

"Where's that?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret." he answered. I cracked my knuckles.

"Want me to test my Kung Fu skills on you?" I asked, evilly.

Yamazaki gulped. "I knew you weren't an ordinary boy."

"Girl!" I corrected.

_End Of Sakura POV_

_Normal POV_

Inside of Harmony, there was a secret underground room where only Syaoran and Yamazaki know. The room was small and dark. The only light source was a candle. A small candle was lit as Syaoran was deeply asleep on an old couch.

"Syaoran" Syaoran heard someone called his name. Syaoran wondered if this strange voice coming from his dream?

"Syaoran, wake up!" The voice was getting louder. Syaoran finally forced his eyes opened.

"What is it?" said Syaoran as he looked at a shocking figure above him.

"SA-SAKURA!" hollered Syaoran as he jumped up from the couch.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, I'm hunting you in your dream" said Sakura, sarcastically.

"For real! Why! What have I done to you?" asked Syaoran.

"You really don't know?" asked Sakura

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I don't"

"Wait, was it when I placed frogs into your bag during science class?" said Syaroan

"THAT WAS YOU!" asked Sakura, angrily

Syaoran looked at Sakura angry eyes. "So that wasn't it…..Oh! It must be that time when I place gum into your shoes"

"You mean that sticky gum was yours?" asked Sakura as she gave Syaoran a death glare.

Syaoran began to sweat. "It's ok, this is only a dream. Yep, a dream where Sakura will be gone when I wake up" said Syaoran

"SYAORAN!" hollered Sakura as she smacked Syaoran on the head.

"Ow!" cried out Syaoran.

"Do you still believe this is a dream?" asked Sakura, angrily.

"No…." answered Syaoran as he rubbed his painful head.

"How did you find this place?" asked Syaoran

"I asked Yamazaki"

"Why?" wondered Syaoran. Sakura became a little nervous.

"Because…..Because….. Hey, why didn't you rescue me!" said Sakura, changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran

"I was locked up in my room. I was hoping that you'll come and rescue me again" explained Sakura.

Syaoran smirked. "Are you disappointed?"

"N-no"

"You are disappointed!" stated Syaoran

"No, I'm not!" claimed Sakura

"Next time, call me and I'll rescue you. Of course it's not for free" added Syaoran as he grinned.

"Just to remind you, I just got out of there myself" Sakura pointed out. Syaoran observed Sakura black outfit.

Syaoran let out a deep breath. "Hey, where were you the other day? You should have told me that you were going to leave" said Syaoran.

"I was…..um……"

"Don't worry about it. Some teddy bear kept me company so I wasn't that bored" said Syaoran.

"Teddy bear?" retorted Sakura, feeling uneasy.

"Do you know about it?" asked Syaoran as he looked into Sakura eyes.

Sakura quickly looked away. "N-no" stuttered Sakura

"Really?" Syaoran asked again.

'What's up with him? Can it be that he figure it out?' thought Sakura

"Hey, I've been thinking. I choose option three" said Syaoran

"Option three?" retorted Sakura as she tried to think back.

"Did you forget it already? The teddy bear underwear……" remind Syaoran

Sakura gasp. "How can I forget?"

"So what is your precious item? It's not a gum or a roller blade, is it?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura looked over to Syaoran. "As if I'll give my precious item to you." said Sakura

"Why not? You want my mouth shut, don't you?" said Syaoran

"But you already TOLD……." Sakura stop for a moment before she said another word.

"Told what?" asked Syaoran as he looked into Sakura emerald eyes.

"Nothing." said Sakura

'Crap, I can't tell him that I was that Teddy Bear he was with' thought Sakura

"So what is it, your precious item?" asked Syaoran

"My locket." answered Sakura. Syaoran looked at Sakura blankly.

"It belongs to my mother" explained Sakura. Syaoran slowly dig into his pocket and held onto the heart shaped locket.

"Syaoran, I need to ask you something" Sakura started to say.

"I heard that you don't want the reporters to know who I am. So does that mean you know who I am?" asked Sakura. Syaoran looked up at Sakura serious expression.

"Don't tell me you're really a guy disguised as a girl?" teased Syaoran

"WHAT!" hollered Sakura, stunned. Syaoran stomach started to rumble.

"Man, what's taking Yamazaki so long. I'm starving" said Syaoran as he rubbed his stomach.

"He said that he'll come as soon as he loses the reporters." _GROWL!_ Sakura was surprised as she heard her own stomach rumble.

"Don't tell me you're hungry too?" asked Syaoran.

"Well….I didn't eat anything since morning" explained Sakura.

"I do have a bottle of soda" said Syaoran as he held up the bottle. Sakura quickly back away from the bottle.

"Are you crazy!" hollered Sakura.

"It's orange soda." said Syaoran. Sakura looked closely at the bottle.

"You lying"

"Why would I be lying?"

"You can't fool me! I know what's in there!" said Sakura

"And what would that be?" asked Syaoran.

"Your….Your….."

"My what?"

Sakura looked away. "Nothing. I'll get something to eat."

"Hey watch out! There's a candle…" Syaoran warning was too late. Sakura stepped on the small candle with her shoes, making the light disappear.

"What happened?" said Sakura as she waved her arms around.

"OW! You hit me!"

"I can't see!"

"Find the door! OW! That's my nose!"

"Where's the door?"

"OW!"

"Hey guys! I'm back!" said Yamazaki as he opened the door wide opened. Yamazaki found Sakura lying on top of Syaoran. Yamazaki stared at them shocked as his mouth stayed wide opened.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Yamazaki slowly turned around and found dozens of reporters behind him.

"Oh shit…." mumbled Yamazaki, terrified. The mob of reporters pushed away Yamazaki and ran straight toward Syaoran and Sakura.

"Mr. Li, there are no more doubt because it's clear that the two of you are an item!" said one of the reporter.

"How long have you been with her?"

"Did you meet her in this secret base all the time?"

"Can you tell us who she is?"

"You two are only in high schools. Have any plans together after you graduate?" Questions and more questions were asked toward Syaoran. Sakura sat beside Syaoran, shocked and stunned. Sakura try to hide her face from the camera, but it was no use there was no escape.

"Do you like to say anything Mr. Li?" asked a reporter. The room became complete silent. Everyone was staring at Syaoran, waiting for him to answer.

"I….I…..will marry her?" blurted out Syaoran. Yamazaki froze with his mouth wide opened. Sakura emerald eyes widen as she stared at Syaoran.

Sakura tried to catch her breath. "Wha-what did you say?" asked Sakura

"I-I wanna marry you, Sakura Kinomoto" said Syaoran quickly as he squint his eyes.

"Kinomoto? Did he say Kinomoto?" There were whispers among the reporters.

Sakura clenched her fist, angrily. "SYAORAN! YOU-"

There were many flashes from the cameras as they shot Syaoran kiss Sakura on the lips tenderly.

**Omg! Is it lame? I welcome any ideas and thought for this story. THX for reading & reviewing!**


	13. Confession

**Falling For You**

**Hey Everyone!!! I'm surprise I wrote this story this far. It's all thanks to YOU!!! Thanks!!!! I would like to say Thank You for the reviews!!! Each and every review inspires me to write more so THX!!!!**

Chapter 13: Confession

_Sakura POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay?" asked Syaoran as he looked down at me.

"There are stars flying around." I said as I stared at ten little stars flying in circle above me.

"That's because you ran off from the reporters and end up crashing into the wall." Syaoran explained. I slowly sat up as my little stars faded away. I could tell we were not in the dark secret room anymore. Instead, I was in a small plain room.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My room." answered Syaoran. His WHAT?! I slowly looked over at Syaoran, who was pretty close beside me. I gulped deeply.

"Why am I here? Where's Yamazaki?" I asked as I feel uneasy being alone with him.

"I was going to drop you off at your place, but Yamazaki suggested you stay here at my place until you wake up. And Yamazaki just went home." he said. Oh crap. I'm alone with the most dangerous person in the world. Who knows what he'll do to me?! He might ki-ki-kiss….. I got to get out of here! I quickly stumble off the bed and ran straight toward the door. I turned the door knob and quickly push the door, hoping it will open. But it didn't open. The door was lock.

I slowly glanced back at Syaoran, who was chilling on his bed. "Why did you lock the door?" I asked. Syaoran stood up from the bed and slowly approach to me. I gulped as I felt nervous. What should I do? What should I do?! I got to protect myself! I quickly stood in a fighting position.

"Don't make me test my Kung Fu skill on you!" I warned.

Syaoran stopped walking and smirked at me. "Do you really learn Kung Fu?" he asked.

"You bet I did!" I said. I began to kick in the air and punch like a wild kangaroo. Take this Syaoran!!! I kicked even higher, hoping to scare him. Then unknowingly I tripped myself. I closed my eyes as I fall back. Strange, why aren't I feeling any pain? I slowly open my eyes and found Syaoran above me. I blinked a couple of times and realized that Syaoran saved me from falling as he grabbed my waist.

"You're no match for me." he said as he smiled down at me. I quickly move myself away from Syaoran, feeling my cheeks burn. Warning! Warning!! I must get away from him at all cost!!! I watch Syaoran walk up to the door and pull the door open.

"Baka, your suppose to pull it not push it." explained Syaoran. I dropped my chin down, stunned. CURSE YOU DOOR!!!!!! I watch Syaoran shut the door. Oh crap, why did you close the door? Syaoran was giving me an evil smirk.

"Seriously Sakura, what were you thinking?" asked Syaoran.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Did you think I was some kind of pervert that lock the door of my own room to be alone with a girl?" questioned Syaoran.

I nodded slowly. "Yes…." I confessed.

Syaoran sweat-dropped. "I can't believe you."

"Well, you did ki-ki-ki….." Damn! I can't say it.

"Oh that….." said Syaoran as he looked away.

"Oh that? OH THAT?! Did you know how freaked out I was?! Not only you stole my first kiss, you stole my second kiss! What were you thinking? Ok, maybe I'll forgive with my first kiss since it was your first kiss too, but WHY….why…why…." Oh shit, I did not just say that.

"My first kiss?" retorted Syaoran as he looked up at me. Idiot! Idiot!! IDIOT!!!

_KnockKnockKnock_ Yes! Thank you to whoever knocked the door!

"Syaoran, is everything alright in there." Syaoran opened a door. A tall guy, who had black hair and a white cloth around his eyes, appeared in front of the door. So I wasn't alone with Syaoran after all. I sighed in relief.

"I heard someone shout and I thought something was wrong. Is your friend ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is pretty normal between us." said Syaoran as he glanced at me. I quickly avoided his eye contact.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked.

"Sakura, this is my best friend Eriol. And Eriol, this is Sakura." Syaoran introduced. Eriol? Does he mean the guy that had a crush on Tomoyo? I observed Eriol closely. He seem like a nice guy and very handsome too. But why was he wearing a cloth over his eyes. Don't tell me he's blind!

"I made some hot chocolate." said Eriol.

"Hot chocolate!" I said, excited.

"Maybe next time." said Syaoran.

I glared at Syaoran. "I never knew you were selfish Syaoran. Planning to drink hot chocolate all to yourself." I said as I huffed.

"I'm not like you Sakura. Beside, it's late. I think you should call your brother to pick you up." said Syaoran. I looked over at the clock and realized it was already almost midnight. When did it get so late?!

"Oh come on Syaoran, let her drink a cup of hot chocolate." said Eriol. I nodded as I agree.

Syaoran sighed out deeply. "Fine, but don't blame me if you get in trouble." said Syaoran.

"Gee, it's not like I'm not in trouble already." I mumbled out loud.

The apartment was pretty small compare to my house. I will say it was a size of my living room. But I like it. I sat on a small couch as Eriol handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I was amazed how Eriol could move freely without bumping into anything. I wonder how he became blind. Was he born like that? How does he know Tomoyo?

"I heard what Syaoran did. You must be really angry." said Eriol.

"Who wouldn't?" I said as I slowly gave Syaoran my evil stare.

"I would like to hear an explanation of what you did, Syaoran." I said.

Syaoran took a sip of his hot chocolate. "What did I do again?" questioned Syaoran.

"You announced that we're getting MARRIED!" I reminded him.

"Oh that…." said Syaoran as if it meant nothing to him.

"Stop saying OH THAT and think of something to solve this! First, we got to stop the reporters from announcing on the news!" I stated.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Syaoran.

I thought for a moment. "Well we can blow up their company." I suggested.

I heard Eriol gave a small laugh. "That would be funny." said Eriol.

"I think it's already too late Sakura. I bet the reporters already published it on the newspaper." said Syaoran.

"Then are you saying we're really getting married? But we can't! We hate each other….don't we?" I asked. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt awkward. I never thought about it, but does Syaoran hate me?

"Who says that I hate you?" said Syaoran.

"So you don't hate me?" I questioned.

"Do you hate me?" asked Syaoran.

"I must admit, I always told myself that I hate you so I…..I….." Ok Sakura, just tell him that you hate him. Yep, I hate him. I really hate him….right?

"So you hate me." said Syaoran.

"No!" I shouted unknowingly. "I don't hate you….." I admitted, shyly. Ok, maybe I don't hate Syaoran.

"That's great! You both should get married then!" declared Eriol.

"ERIOL!" Syaoran and I both shouted. Syaoran and I shared a glance for a moment.

"I know you have a crush Sakura. So I'm not forcing you to marry me." Syaoran started to say.

"So I have been thinking….."

"SYAORAN!!!!" I heard Yamazaki holler out. Great, when I was finally about to hear what Syaoran had been thinking. I watch Yamazaki dash inside the house as he pant heavily.

"Turn on the TV." said Yamazaki.

"What's wrong Yamazaki?" I asked.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto is on the news!" said Yamazaki. Oh no, I can't believe dad already found about the marriage proposal. Syaoran quickly turned on the television. I saw my dad standing in the middle of a stage.

"Mr. Kinomoto, did you know about the relationship between Syaoran Li and your daughter, Sakura?" asked one of the reporters.

"Before I answer any of the questions, I would like to announce an important information." said Fujitaka.

"My daughter, Sakura, and our co-star, Syaoran Li, made a contract with Harmony to be produced in a reality show called, _Young Love_." explained Fujitaka.

"A program?" I retorted, confused.

My father continued. "This program is about a reality between two young people. The basement that the reporters found was a setting of our first shoot. There were hidden cameras at the corner of the room."

"Hidden camera? Is that true?" I asked.

"Of course not! It's obvious that he's making this up." said Yamazaki.

"Can you explain about the picture on the net?" asked one of the reporters.

"Its part of the show." answered my father. There were mumbled from the reporters.

"So does this mean the marriage proposal was an act?" asked one of the reporters.

"Yes." answered Fujitaka. The reporters continue to ask numerous questions.

"The show will be broadcast in two weeks. Your question will be answer then." said Fujitaka as he left the reporters hanging. Yamazaki turned off the TV.

"Can you believe that? Fujitaka made up some stories to cover up the marriage." said Yamazaki. I slowly looked over to Syaoran, who was remaining silent.

"Your father is pretty amazing Sakura." commented Eriol. I should have expected my dad would do something like this. He would never let Harmony have a bad image.

"What should we do Syaoran?" asked Yamazaki. I slowly glanced at Syaoran, waiting to hear his answer.

"What else? Film the reality show." said Syaoran as he smiled at me. I quickly looked away.

"I'm a little thirsty. Do you have anything cold to drink?" I asked as I felt my throat a little dry.

"I'm thirsty too. Let me check the fridge." said Yamazaki as he walked off to the kitchen. Few minutes later, Yamazaki came back with a bottle of wine.

"I can't believe you hid this from me Syaoran!" said Yamazaki as he pour wine into four cups.

"I didn't." said Syaoran.

"Are you okay with wine Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm use to it since I always drink them at party." I stated.

"I guess that only leaves you Syaoran." said Yamazaki. I looked over to Syaoran, who took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"You see….he can't drink any type of alcohol including wine." explain Yamazaki as he smirked.

"One sip and you'll see the true form of Syaoran Li." said Eriol as he grinned.

"So what if I can't drink." said Syaoran.

"So you can't drink, huh?" I asked as I grinned evilly.

"What's up with the evil grin Sakura?" said Syaoran.

"I say we play a game!" I suggested.

"A game?" retorted Syaoran, feeling uneasy.

"Twenty Questions!" suggested Yamazaki.

"Dang, it's been so long since I played a game." said Eriol.

"What's the catch Sakura?" said Syaoran as if he already knew my plan.

"Nothing really, it's just for fun. Ok, whoever fails to answer a question drinks a cup of wine!" I added evilly.

I heard Syaoran sighed out helplessly. "I knew it." mumbled Syaoran.

"Let's start with you Eriol!" said Yamazaki.

"What? Why?" asked Eriol, who seemed a little startled.

"You ate my pie the other day, didn't you?" asked Yamazaki, who seemed to be desperate to hear Eriol answer.

"Yes." answered Eriol.

"I knew it!!!!" holler Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki, are you wearing my underwear?" asked Eriol.

"Uh….." Yamazaki grabbed a cup of wine and drink it in one gulp.

"You can keep the underwear Yamazaki." said Eriol as he knew the answer. Eriol asked Yamazaki all his twenty questions and Yamazaki didn't answer any of them. Yamazaki took a final gulp of his drink and fainted.

"Idiot, I already knew all the answers." mumbled out Eriol as began to drag Yamazaki away.

"Eriol, where you going?" said Syaoran.

"Taking this beast away before he starts snoring." said Eriol as he drag Yamazaki away.

"Why don't you two continue the game without me." said Eriol as he left the scene. Syaoran and I stared at each other for a moment.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear Yamazaki snoring." said Syaoran. Great, I didn't expect to be alone with Syaoran again.

"Ok, I'll start." I said.

"Um…." Dang it, why can't I think of any questions?

"How did you know about my first kiss?" Syaoran suddenly asked. I gulped as I stared at Syaoran amber eyes. Wait, I don't have to answer this. I quickly grabbed the cup of wine and drank it.

"Gee, did you really have to avoid that?" said Syaoran.

"Tell me Syaoran, why did you miss my dad's party that time?" I asked carefully.

"Party?" retorted Syaoran as if he already forgot.

"Yes, remember you the day you roller blade for me?" I tried to remind him.

"I don't think I ever mentioned that the party was your dad." pointed out Syaoran. Oh crap… he didn't….SHIT!

"Tell me the truth Sakura. You were the teddy bear, weren't you?" asked Syaoran. I quickly grabbed the cup of wine, but Syaoran stop me by grabbing my risk.

"You can't avoid this one Sakura." said Syaoran as he smirked.

I squint my eyes. "Y-Yes…I was the teddy bear you were with….There! I said it!" I finally confessed. Syaoran released my risk and lay back.

"I knew it." said Syaoran.

"Hey! You still didn't answer my question!" I said. I watch Syaoran grabbed his cup of wine and drank it in one gulp.

"No fair…" I said as I pouted.

We stayed in silent for a long moment.

"Hey Syaoran, it's not my fault that you didn't go, is it?" I finally asked him.

Syaoran remain silent.

"Then again, I never invited you to roller blade for me….But still! I feel like it's my fault that you didn't go." I said. Syaoran continue to remain silent.

"Hey Syaoran! I'm talking to you! Just tell me why you didn't go. It's not because of me, is it?" I asked again. Syaoran slowly move close to me.

"What if it is?" he said as he grinned.

"You kidding, right?" I asked. Syaoran remain silent again.

"Why…?" I asked him. Syaoran slowly leaned toward me.

"Baka…Isn't the answer obvious?" said Syaoran as he stared right into my eyes.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him. Syaoran must be drunk because his face was flamed red. He only drank one cup of wine and he's already drunk.

"Baka…" he said.

"Don't call me baka!" I said, angrily.

"You really don't know, do you?" he continued to blabber.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Baka…." he said again.

"Stop calling me baka, you BAKA!" I shouted as I began to become irritated.

"I'm in love with you." I heard Syaoran confessed. I blinked a couple of times as my heart skipped a beat. I stare back at Syaoran amber eyes. Suddenly, Syaoran collapsed into my lap. I didn't know what to do. I just stood still as Syaoran rest on my lap.

"Um…Syaoran?" I called out. I looked down at Syaoran, who was sleeping peacefully on my lap.

I gulped nervously. "Syaoran? Are you sleeping?"

"Baka…I fell in love with you…" I heard Syaoran mumbled.

I blinked a couple of times as I felt Syaoran arms wrapped around my waist. Did Syaoran just confess his love to me? I shook my head abruptly. No, it can't be. He must be thinking about someone else when he said that. Yeah, he was thinking about someone else, not me...

Then I recognize something shinny sticking out of his pocket. Curiously, I slowly grabbed the shiny object. My eyes widen as the shiny object look very familiar. It couldn't be, could it? I slowly open the shiny locket and a small slip of paper fell out. I slowly unfolded the small paper. I looked down at the small printed words on the paper.

_The moment I return this locket to you, will be the moment I'll stop loving you. _

_- - -Li _

**OMG! Was this chapter lame? Review and tell me what you think! THX!!!!**


	14. Light! Camera! Action!

**Falling For You**

Chapter 14: Light! Camera! Action!

Touya walked into a dim lighted room. He looked up at his father, who was sitting on his luxury leather chair. Fujitaka had his leg crossed as he leaned back into his chair. Touya knew his father more than Sakura. His father changed since his mother passed away. Fujitaka heart had turned cold as ice. Fujitaka became more demanding toward his family. He doesn't care anything except his own righteous thoughts. Touya hoped that someone will warm his coldness down. But was it possible? Touya stepped closer to his father, waiting until he speaks.

"Touya, I want **him** in this program." said Fujitaka.

"Him? You don't mean Sakura fiancé?" questioned Touya.

"How dare he propose to Sakura in front of the reporters? I want to make sure he knows Sakura has a _perfect _match." said Fujitaka in a calm cold voice.

"Should I inform Sakura?" asked Touya.

"No need to. She'll know soon enough." said Fujitaka. Touya watch helplessly at his father. He doesn't want to force Sakura to marry someone she might not like. He wanted his sister to live happily, but Touya didn't dare argue with his father. Why? He was a coward and he hated to admit it.

**-o-**

Sakura groan as the make up artist tap her face with foundations. Today was the first shoot of a program called, _Young Love_. More than five years, Sakura avoided her father company. But who would have known, that she would now work for it. Sakura groan once more as the make up artist color her lips with pink lips stick.

"Could you stop groaning? It sounds like some angry teddy bear. Oh wait, you are an angry teddy bear." mocked Syaoran as he walk in the dressing room. Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"I'm warning you Syaoran. Don't tick me off because I'm already in the mood to use my high kick right now." said Sakura as she huffed out angrily. The make up artist finish the last touch on Sakura face.

"There. Finish." she said as she packed up her make up. Sakura glanced at the mirror and looked at her newly make up face. She couldn't believe it. She actually looked pretty nice.

"Don't fall in love with yourself Sakura." said Syaoran as he stood beside Sakura.

Sakura looked away from the mirror and faced Syaoran. Sakura heart suddenly began to pound as if something just hit her there. Sakura noticed her locket was sticking out of his back pocket.

"So, about this program." Syaoran started to say. Sakura quickly glanced back at Syaoran as she listened.

"The director says just act as we usual do since it's a reality show." explain Syaoran.

"Act as we usual do? Sounds easy enough." said Sakura.

"But we have to fake out the romance" added Syaoran.

"Romance? You mean between us?" questioned Sakura.

"Remember, I propose to you?" remind Syaoran.

"Great, what am I suppose to do? Say, 'I do' and get married with you?" said Sakura.

"Actually, the director wants you to decline my proposal." said Syaoran. Sakura blinked as she looked up at Syaoran.

"That will solve the proposal issue. All you have to do is act like you usually do." said Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Sakura! It's time for the shoot!" shouted the director.

"Ok Sakura, ready?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura gulped as she felt nervous. "R-Right now? How about in five more minutes?" said Sakura.

"Come on. There's nothing to worry about. Just act as you usually do." said Syaoran as he left the room. Sakura took a long deep breath.

"Oh man….I can't believe I'm doing this." said Sakura.

"Sakura!" shouted the director.

"Coming!" shouted back Sakura. Sakura stood up straight and took another big breath.

"I could do this. Just act as I usually do." mumbled Sakura as she walk out of the dressing room. The shooting took place in a mansion which was located far away from the city and in the middle of a valley. The shooting will take at least a month so that meant Sakura had to live in the mansion for a month. Sakura hated the idea, but didn't have a choice.

"Ok, we'll start the shoot when Sakura decline Syaoran. And from there it's up to you two." said the director.

Sakura nodded as she understands.

"Ok. Light! Camera! ACTION!!!" yelled out the director. Sakura and Syaoran stood in the middle of the living room.

"So have you thought about my proposal?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

"Y-yes." stuttered Sakura as she couldn't help glancing at the camera every second.

"I want you to look at my eyes when you answer Sakura." said Syaoran. Sakura slowly shift her eyes toward Syaoran. After starting at Syaoran eyes for a while, Sakura finally became calm.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept your proposal." said Sakura, boldly

Syaoran smirked. "I knew it." Syaoran blurted out.

"What?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course you'll decline it. I'm your number one enemy." stated Syaoran Sakura blinked a couple of times as Syaoran character suddenly changed.

"I was just playing Sakura. I was just curious what your expression will be when I propose to you. I can't believe you fail for it!" said Syaoran as he laughed out. Sakura glared angrily at Syaoran.

"Did you really think I'll go for a girl who wears teddy bear….." Syaoran broke off as he slowly looked over at Sakura wide shocking eyes.

"S-S-Syaoran!!! You promise!" shouted Sakura.

"I didn't say it!" claimed Syaoran as he began to run off.

"Yes you did!!!" shouted Sakura angrily as she started to chase Syaoran.

"No I didn't! I didn't say 'underwear'…..oh crap." Syaoran didn't care about the shoot, he ran away from Sakura as if his life depends on it.

"SYAORAN!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!" hollered Sakura as she began to run until she heard the director shout.

"CUT!" Sakura stopped herself from running and turned around to the camera.

"Oh god…." mumbled out Sakura.

"That was great Sakura! It was actually fun to watch!" said the director.

"Director! We have to re-shoot that scene! It was a BIG mistake!" stated Sakura.

"What are you talking about? That was great!" commented the director.

"But-but…."

"Ok, let's continue shooting again. Sakura, are you ready?" asked the director. Before Sakura could say a word, the camera was rolling again.

_Later_

Sakura didn't dare to beat up Syaoran in front of the camera. So she just sat in the dinning room calmly. Syaoran walked out of the kitchen with two plates of pasta. Sakura couldn't help but to glance at her locket again which was sticking out of Syaoran back pocket. Syaoran sat on a seat beside Sakura.

"Hungry?" asked Syaoran.

"No." answered Sakura, coldly.

"Oh ok." said Syaoran as he took the plate away from Sakura.

"Wait! I'll eat it since it will be a waste." said Sakura.

"It's ok. I could finish both myself." said Syaoran as he took a bit of the pasta.

"It's pretty good." said Syaoran. Sakura watch Syaoran took another bit of the pasta. Sakura rubbed her hungry stomach. Sakura glance around the room where she could see hidden cameras.

"I thought the shoot was over when the director left, but I guess I was wrong." said Sakura.

"Remember Sakura, this is a reality show." remind Syaoran.

"The only place without hidden camera will be our rooms." said Syaoran. Sakura watch Syaoran took another bit of the pasta. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who was drooling over his food.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Syaoran asked again.

"Nope!" declare Sakura. _GROWL!_ Sakura squint her eyes as she heard her stomach growl.

"Last time Sakura, are you sure you're not hungry?" Syaoran asked again.

"Oh fine! I'm starving! Better?" said Sakura as she pouted. Syaoran slide the plate of pasta to Sakura.

"You're so stubborn Sakura." said Syaoran as he smiled.

"Never knew?" said Sakura

"Honestly Sakura, I think everyone would find you stubborn the moment they meet you." said Syaoran as he smirked.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" asked Sakura

"With your kung fu skills, you're not a match for me. Try to learn some karate instead." said Syaoran as he got up from his chair and walk out of the dinning room.

Sakura glared angrily at Syaoran. "What's his problem?" mumbled Sakura. Syaoran walk down the hallway as Sakura followed him behind. Sakura glanced at her locket again.

'Damn it, I can't stop staring at my locket.' thought Sakura.

'Syaoran never said anything about that night. Does he really not remember?' thought Sakura again. Syaoran stopped walking and turned around to face Sakura.

"17 times." blurted out Syaoran.

"Huh?" questioned Sakura. Syaoran slowly stepped toward Sakura. Feeling nervous, Sakura slowly stepped back.

"Make that 18 times." said Syaoran as he grinned. Sakura walked back until she reached against the wall. Sakura watch Syaoran approaching her slowly. Sakura heart beat rapidly as Syaoran leaned out toward her.

"I never knew you had a dirty mind Sakura." Syaoran started to say.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. Sakura blinked a couple of times as she stared into Syaoran amber eyes.

"Since this morning until now, you were looking at my bottom 18 times." claimed Syaoran. Sakura had a questioned expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked again.

"Tell me Sakura, do I really have a sexy ass?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

"Syaoran, I have no idea what you're talking about. I did not look at your…." Sakura eyes widen. Every time Sakura was glancing at Syaoran back pocket where her locket was sticking out, Syaoran thought she was looking at his…..

"Oh god…" Sakura mumbled out.

_DingDong_! Sakura and Syaoran heard the door bell rang.

"Did the director come back to check on us?" wondered Syaoran as he stepped away from Sakura and walked to the door.

Sakura sighed. "Save by the bell." Sakura walked toward the entrance. Sakura knew it had to be the director. First of all, Touya would never let Sakura stay alone with Syaoran in the big mansion even though there were cameras hidden everywhere.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura heard Syaoran said. Sakura walked next to Syaoran.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura as she looked out the door. Sakura eyes widen as she saw Ken and Meilin standing in front of the door with their luggage.

"YOU GUYS!"

**Note: Syaoran never knew Sakura was staring at her locket. Lol, How was it? I would like to say THANK YOU for the REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	15. Test Of Love

**Falling For You**

**OMG! I'm sorri for the late update!!! I like to thank you for reading my fic this far!!! THX!!!**

Chapter 15: Test Of Love

Ken and Meilin stood in front of the huge mansion.

"You better keep our promise." said Meilin.

"I pretend to be in love with Sakura, right?" said Ken.

"Yep, in return I'll help you get the role in the movie." said Meilin.

Ken smirked. "So should we go in?" Meilin rang the door bell. The door opened as Syaoran appeared in front of them.

"Hi Syaoran!" greeted Meilin, happily.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Syaoran.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura as she appeared next to Syaoran.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Sakura, surprised. Ken walked up to Sakura and took out a single rose from his coat pocket.

"Good to see you again Sakura." said Ken as he grinned. Sakura blinked a couple of times as she stared at the single red rose. Sakura accepted the rose as she grabbed it from Ken grasp.

"Thank You." said Sakura. Meilin smiled and walked up to Syaoran and hugged him tightly.

"I miss you Syaoran!" said Meilin.

"Uh….Meilin! You're choking me!" said Syaoran as he pushed Meilin away from him.

"Did you miss me Syaoran?" asked Meilin.

"Meilin, there's hidden cameras here." Syaoran said softly.

"Who cares about the cameras?! Isn't it about time that we reveal our relationship?" said Meilin.

"Relationship?" retorted Sakura. Sakura confusedly look at Syaoran. Meilin held onto Syaoran right arm.

"Didn't you know? I'm Syaoran girlfriend." said Meilin as she smiled.

"Girlfriend?" said Syaoran as he quirk his eye brow.

"Come on Syaoran, show me around." said Meilin as she dragged Syaoran to the stairs.

"She's Syaoran girlfriend?" questioned Sakura as she watched Meilin and Syaoran walking up the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'm going to find my room." said Ken. Ken walked in front of Sakura and gently kissed her on her forehead. Sakura eyes widen, surprised.

"Good Night Sakura." said Ken as he walked upstairs. Sakura blinked a couple of times, feeling confused and lost.

"What's going on here?!" Sakura asked herself.

_Next Day_

Only having few hours of sleep, Sakura tiredly stood up from her bed. Sakura brown hair was messy and her eyes were slightly red.

"Man, I couldn't sleep at all last night." said Sakura.

"_I'm Syaoran girlfriend."_ Sakura couldn't stop hearing Meilin voice in her head.

"So what! I don't give a damn!" shouted Sakura, irritated.

"Ohhh man, my head hurts now." said Sakura.

_Knock!Knock!_ Sakura walk lazily walk to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Sakura!" shouted the Director as he held up a camera.

"Director?" called out Sakura as she suddenly felt wide awake.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the Director. Sakura stepped up to the camera and looked at it closely.

"Is this on?" wondered Sakura.

"You bet it is!" said the Director. Sakura looked at the lens of the camera, where she saw her reflections. Sakura eyes widen, surprised how messy she looked.

"Oh god." Sakura quickly went back into her room as she shut the door.

"Sakura!" shouted the Director.

"But I'm not ready!" said Sakura as she quickly dig out her cloths.

"You don't need to get ready. I just need to tell you something quick." said the Director. Sakura quickly put on her jeans and sweater.

"Ok, I'll be there in a moment." said Sakura as she grabbed her cap and quickly wore it on. Sakura took a deep breath before she opened the door again.

"Ok, I'm ready." said Sakura. The Director observed Sakura from head to toe.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the Director.

"It's me Director, Sakura." said Sakura as she slightly lifted up her cap.

"Sakura! Why are you dress like that?"

"This is how I always dress." said Sakura.

"Didn't really expect it from Kinomoto daughter." said the Director. Sakura look down at herself.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" asked Sakura.

"Never mind. I just want to tell you that Meilin and Ken appearance took a big impact in this show. People are actually are waiting to see this program." explained the Director.

"That's great, isn't it?" said Sakura.

"It's wonderful! A romance between the top model from Hong Kong and Japan."

"Do you mean Meilin and Syaoran?" questioned Sakura.

"And a romance between the top actor, Ken, and the Kinomoto daughter, Sakura!" The Director continued to say.

"E-excuse me? Me and Ken? Ha-ha-ha! You got to be kidding me!" said Sakura as she laughed out.

"We saw everything on camera Sakura. You can't hide it from us." said the Director. Sakura had a flashback when Ken kissed her on the forehead last night.

"But Director, there's nothing between me and Ken." explained Sakura. The Director playfully hit Sakura on the shoulder.

"Don't need to hide it Sakura, the camera sees it all." said the Director.

"Today, we're going to shoot near the lake so get ready." said the Director.

"I am ready." said Sakura.

"You know what I mean Sakura. I'll send our staff to help you out."

Sakura pouted. "Thanks Director." said Sakura, sarcastically.

Mean while, Ken and Syaoran waited in the mansion lobby. Ken was sitting on a chair as Syaoran leaned against the wall.

"I heard you came here to confess your love to Sakura." said Syaoran.

"Did Meilin tell you that?" said Ken

"Do you really…" Syaoran waited for a moment before he finished his sentenced. "….Love her?"

Ken smirked. "Why do you think I'll transfer to her school Syaoran? It's obviously I was after her." said Ken

"So you knew she was the boss daughter from the beginning." pointed out Syaoran. Ken looked up at Syaoran.

"Are you saying I'm after her because she's the boss daughter?" asked Ken. Syaoran lift his head up and face Ken.

"Am I wrong?" asked Syaoran. Ken and Syaoran glared at each other.

"Syaoran!" called out Meilin as she entered the lobby. Ken and Syaoran looked away from each other.

"We're going to the lake near here! Isn't it exciting!" said Meilin, excited.

"Yeah sure." said Syaoran dully.

"Ok, is everyone here!" shouted out the Director as he walked in.

"Director, Sakura isn't here yet." said Ken.

"Still not here? How long does she take to change into a dress?" wondered the Director.

"There she come." said Meilin. Everyone looked toward the door where they saw Sakura standing. Ken observed Sakura head to toe. Sakura was wearing a lovely pink dress that was cut to her knee. Underneath her dress, she was wearing blue training pants.

"Sakura, you're wearing a dress….with a training pants underneath it." said Ken.

"Director, I hope it's ok. I mean it's pretty chilly outside." said Sakura, hoping the Director will approve the pants.

The Director shook his head. "Whatever works for you Sakura. Ok now, let's get moving!" shouted the Director.

Sakura let out a long breath. Syaoran walked up to Sakura. "The pants suit you Sakura." commented Syaoran as he smirked.

"What's up with the smirk Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"You never change, do you?" said Syaoran.

"Why would I change myself?" wondered Sakura.

"Good, because I like how you dress." said Syaoran with a playfully grin. Then Syaoran patted Sakura on the head.

"Be a good cute teddy bear and don't ever change, ok?" said Syaoran as he walked off.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Again with the teddy bear. I bet you're using that to piss me off. Well you know what! It's not working!" shouted Sakura, angrily.

Meilin cross her arms as she watched Syaoran and Sakura.

"Jealous?" asked Ken as he walked beside Meilin.

"Why would I be jealous of her?" said Meilin as she pouted angrily.

"Whatever you say. Let's get going." said Ken.

"Wait a minute Ken." said Meilin.

"I have a plan." said Meilin. Ken looked over at Meilin, who had an evil grin on her face.

_Later_

The staff and the Director lead the trail toward the lake. Ken was at the front of the line with the director, chatting with him. Syaoran was walking with the staffs. And Sakura and Meilin walked at the end of the line.

"So how long did you know Syaoran?" asked Meilin.

"Why you ask?" said Sakura.

"Just a curiosity. You know I flew all the way here from Hong Kong to see him, right?" said Meilin.

"It was love in first sight for me. When I first saw him in the studio, I knew he was the one!" said Meilin.

'Like I give a damn.' thought Sakura.

"What do you think about Ken?" Meilin asked again.

"What about Ken?" asked Sakura.

"You know he came here to confess love to you. You heard from the director, right?" said Meilin.

"Oh about that, there must be a mistake. There's no way Ken have feelings for me." said Sakura.

"Are you sure? I mean, you never know." said Meilin.

"What if he's deeply in love with you? I heard he transfer to your school because of you." said Meilin.

"Where did you hear that?" questioned Sakura.

"Hey! How about we test him out?" Meilin started to say.

"Test him out?" retorted Sakura.

"Test him if he really loves you." said Meilin.

"How?" wondered Sakura.

"When we get to the lake, play in the water. Then pretend you're drowning. And I'm sure Ken will come to your rescue." said Meilin

"You're kidding me, right?" said Sakura.

"Do you think I'm kidding? I'm serious! Beside, aren't you curious about Ken's feeling toward you?" asked Meilin. Sakura thought for a moment.

'I am curious why he kissed me that night.' thought Sakura.

'Maybe, it's not a bad idea to test him out.' Sakura thought again.

"So how about it?" asked Meilin.

"I guess I could give it a try." said Sakura.

"Good! I wish you luck Sakura!" said Meilin as she secretly grinned to herself.

Later, everyone arrived at the lake. The lake was bigger than Sakura imagined. Sakura walk beside the edge of the lake and watch the water flow rapidly. Meilin watch Sakura near the lake and smiled.

"Meilin, cancel your plan." said Ken as he walked up to her.

"Why?" asked Meilin.

"The water flows are going pretty fast. It could be dangerous." said Ken.

"Don't worry Ken. It's only a lake. Just save Sakura and everything will be fine. The Director will have it on film and Sakura will believe that you are in love with her." said Meilin.

"But…"

"Ok! Ready everyone?!" call out the Director.

"Looks like she's going to go in." said Meilin. Ken watched Sakura slowly stepping into the lake.

"It's ok, it's only for a moment. Beside I'm just going to find out the truth. What if no one comes after me?" said Sakura as she began to hesitate.

"Then I'll save myself!" stated Sakura, bravely. Then Sakura gulp deeply as she walked into the lake. The water roughly pushes Sakura, making her lose her balance.

"Whoa…Whoa….WHOA!" hollered out Sakura as the current push Sakura roughly, making her fall into the lake. Sakura tried to get up, but the water was too strong for her.

"HE---LP! HEL---P!!!" cried out Sakura as she comes in and out of the water.

"Sakura!" called out Ken as he rushes toward the lake. Syaoran looked over to the lake where he saw the current taking Sakura down the lake.

"Sakura!" hollered out Syaoran as he ran toward the lake. Meilin quickly grabbed Syaoran arm.

"Let go of me!" demand Syaoran.

"Syaoran, we're still in a shoot. The person that should save her is Ken, not you." stated Meilin. Syaoran watch Ken run over to the lake. Ken stopped at the edge of the lake and stared at the rushing water.

"Ken!" called out Syaoran. Ken just stood there, motionless.

"Come on Ken! Save her!" said Syaoran. Ken continued to stand motionless.

"KEN!" shouted Syaoran, angrily.

"You know I can't swim Syaoran." said Ken.

"What are you talking about? It's Sakura!" stated Syaoran.

Ken looked away from the lake and faced the ground. Ken clenched his fist. "I can't…."

"Ok guys, enough with the fight. Someone has to save her now. There's a deep waterfall at the end of the lake!" stated the Director. As soon as Syaoran heard that, he brush off Meilin hand away from his arm and jumped into the lake.

"Syaroan!" called out Meilin.

Ken looked up and watched Syaoran in the lake. "Baka! What are you doing! You can't swim either!" yelled out Ken.

"What did you say? Syaoran can't swim?" said Meilin, terrified.

"Director, what should we do?" asked the staff.

"Call for help!" shouted the Director.

"Yes Sir!" The Director watched Syaoran and Sakura floating along with the fast current.

"Did you got all that?" the Director asked the camera man.

"Yes Director." answered the camera man.

"Now this is a real love story." said the Director with a satisfied smile.

**-o-**

_Syaoran POV_

I could feel the cold chills running across my wet skin. I slowly open my eyes as I regain conscious. Then I found an emerald eyes angel standing above me. The angel was calling my name. I smiled as I reach for the angel face. My mother once told me that an angel was always beside me, protecting me. But I never believed her until now…..

"My angel…." I said slowly.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" I blinked a couple of times as I regain my vision. The angel above me turned out to be Sakura. The last thing I remember was when Sakura was drowning…. My eyes widen as I quickly sat up.

"Sakura! Are you okay?!" I asked, worried. She stared at me oddly. I looked around and realized I was on land. But how? I looked up at the big waterfall that was beside us.

"I remember falling down the waterfall." I mumbled.

"In case you are wondering, I'm the one that saved you." said Sakura. I looked over to her. Her hair was wet along with her clothing.

"Why jump if you can't swim? You know how dangerous that was? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have survive." said Sakura.

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have jumped. What were you thinking going into the lake? Couldn't you see it wasn't safe?" I said angrily as I looked up at her. Sakura looked back at me.

"I-I…. I'm sorry." she said as she looked away. She put her arms around herself as she shiver. I looked up at the sky, which seemed to be getting darker.

I sighed out deeply. "Stay here, I'll find some woods so we could make some fire." I said as I stood up.

"Wait for me!" said Sakura as she ran beside me.

"Stay here, you'll catch a cold fast if you walk around." I said.

"Here? Alone? What kind of guy let a girl stay out here alone?" she asked with a serious expression.

"What girl?" I asked, playfully. _BAM!_ Sakura hit my head and walked ahead of me.

"I was just joking." I said as I rubbed my head. I quickly walked beside Sakura side. I look down at Sakura trembling hand. I slowly reach for her hand and held it.

"Uhh! Syaoran?" said Sakura, startled.

"Hope you don't mind. My hands are freezing! I thought if I hold your hand, I'll get some warmth." I said as I smiled at her.

"Ok, but you owe me." she said as she smiled too. I held her hand as we walk silently through the woods.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you jump into the lake? I mean, there were other people like Ken…." said Sakura.

"Ken can't swim." I stated.

"So can't you." Sakura stated back. I looked over at Sakura.

"What are you trying to say Sakura?" I asked her.

"Well… you see, I wanted to test…" I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Test what?" I asked her.

"Never mind." she said.

"Oh yeah, just to let you know Meilin isn't my girlfriend." I started to say.

"There's something up between Meilin and Ken." I continue to say. Sakura remain silent.

"So don't believe easily that Ken is in love with you. I know that guy. He only cares about money and fame." I said.

"Syaoran, are you jealous?" Sakura suddenly asked. I froze as I stopped walking.

"Who said I was jealous? Plus why would I be?" I said as I avoided her eye contact. Nervously, I dig into my pocket. Then I realized Sakura locket wasn't in my pockets. Odd, it was there before I left the mansion. Did it fell out when I was in the lake? I release Sakura hand from mine.

"Where are you going Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be right back Sakura!" I said as I run off. I quickly ran back to the lake. I ran into the lake and reach my hand under the water, hoping to find Sakura's locket. Please, let it be here somewhere. I went under water, searching for the locket. Then I spotted something shiny in between the rocks. It was Sakura locket. I reached for it and held it out of the water. I place the locket back into my pockets and ran back into the woods.

"Hey Sa…." I stopped running and quickly hide behind the tree.

"Thank god you're safe! You know how worried I was?" said Yukito as he covered Sakura with his warm jacket.

"Yukito, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

Yukito smiled down at Sakura. "I came here to see my fiancé." said Yukito.

"Fiance?" retorted Sakura. Yukito bend down into his knees. He grabbed Sakura hand that I once hold onto, and gently kissed it.

"Nice to meet you fiancé." said Yukito as he smiled up at Sakura.

I leaned against the tree, feeling my heart being slowly torn apart.

_End Of Syaoran POV_

**How was it? Tell me if it's getting dull or lame.**

**I like to thank you for those who reviewed!!! I also like to thank for those who read this far!!!! THX A BUNCH!!!!**


	16. Uncontrollable Feelings

**Falling For You**

**Oh wow, sorry for the late update! I would like to say Thank You for Reviewing & Reading this story!!! THX!!!!!!!**

Chapter 16: Uncontrollable Feelings

"Say Aa."

"Aaaaaaa." said Sakura as she pulled down her eyelids and open her throat wide. The doctor sighed as he turned around to the director. The doctor shook his head, sadly.

"Her too?" said the Director with a sigh. Sakura leaned against her bed.

"Director, does this mean I could take a break from the shooting?" asked Sakura.

"I won't be shooting since I'm going back to town to edit the types. So yes, you can take your break as long as you don't leave your room. Don't forget the hidden cameras are still working." remind the Director.

"Oh yeah, the hidden cameras. How could I forget about that?" said Sakura sarcastically.

"I got to leave. Get well soon Sakura." said the Director. Sakura watch the director and the doctor leave the room. Sakura sank into her bed as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Was it a dream?" Sakura asked herself. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Yukito was her fiancé. Sakura remove the blanket off her as she sat up.

"I need to talk to Tomoyo." said Sakura as she quickly stumbled off the bed as she ran toward the phone. Sakura quickly dialed Tomoyo numbers.

"Hi, is Tomoyo there?" asked Sakura.

"What! She's on her way here?! Ok, thank you." said Sakura as she hung up the phone.

"Odd, she never told me she will be coming." said Sakura.

_Knock! Knock!_ Sakura jumped as she suddenly heard a noise from her balcony. Sakura slowly stood up and walked toward the door to the balcony.

_Knock! Knock! _"Psh! It's me Syaoran." Sakura heard Syaoran whisper.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura surprised. Sakura rush to the door and opened it. Sakura found Syaoran standing out in the cold with only his blue nightgown on.

"Gee Sakura! What took you so long? It's freezing out here!" said Syaoran as he quickly walked into Sakura's room.

"How did you get here?" asked Sakura as she closed the door.

"I first jump onto the roof then craw to your balcony." said Syaoran.

"You sound like a cat." stated Sakura. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and smiled.

"Is that a compliment?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "I hate cats." stated Sakura.

"Aww, that breaks my heart. You know cats are very lovable. Don't you agree?"

"I guess I could agree with that." said Sakura. Syaoran turned around to face Sakura.

"Are you saying that I'm lovable?" asked Syaoran.

"What? No, that's not what I meant." said Sakura.

"But you just said you agreed."

"Yes, I meant the cats are lovable." stated Sakura.

"Yeah, you said I was like a cat." said Syaoran.

"Well yeah, but…..." Before Sakura get to explain, Syaoran cut in.

"Ha! You just admit it! I'm lovable." said Syaoran as he grinned wider.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Anyway, why are you here?" asked Sakura. Syaoran settle himself as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I told Eriol to coming over tomorrow." said Syaoran.

"Why is Eriol coming over?" asked Sakura.

"Since one of the professional doctor is here, I wanted him to check Eriol's eyes." explained Syaoran.

"Oh I see."

"But there's another reason I wanted him to come over." said Syaoran. Sakura looked over at Syaoran, suspiciously.

"Are you the one that invited Tomoyo to come?" asked Sakura. Syaoran leaned forward as he smiled at Sakura.

"Yep." said Syaoran.

"I should have known." said Sakura.

"I have been thinking, it's now or never. We could use this program to hook them up." said Syaoran.

"But Syaoran, have you ever thought about Eriol and Tomoyo? What if they don't like being broadcast on TV?" questioned Sakura.

"They told me that they don't mind being on TV." said Syaoran.

"That's because they don't know about your plans." stated Sakura. Syaoran stood up from the bed and walked toward Sakura.

"Look Sakura, I just want them to meet up. It's up to them what to do after. Plus the director could cut them off the show." explained Syaoran.

"So what do you say Sakura? Can you help me out?" asked Syaoran as he held up his right hand. Sakura stared at Syaoran hand as she thought for a moment. Then Sakura laid her hand upon Syaoran's.

"Fine, but let me talk to Tomoyo first." said Sakura.

"Deal." said Syaoran as he smiled. Sakura and Syaoran stood in front of each other as they continue to hold onto each other hand. Sakura look up into Syaoran amber eyes.

"Um Syaoran?" called out Sakura.

"Yeah?" answered Syaoran.

"Your hand is burning." said Sakura.

"So is yours." said Syaoran.

"Actually, my fever isn't that serious." said Sakura.

"Sakura?" called out Syaoran.

"What?" answered Sakura.

"I feel a bit…dizzy." said Syaoran as he rolled up his eyes and fell forward.

"Syaoran!" yelled out Sakura as she caught Syaoran into her arms. Feeling weak, Sakura dropped into her knees as she held Syaoran in her arms. Sakura touch Syaoran sweaty forehead, feeling the intense heat.

"Oh god, you're burning. I'll get the doctor!" said Sakura. Before Sakura stood up, Syaoran quickly grabbed her arm.

"Baka, think before you act. I'm in your room, remember?" said Syaoran as he breathe out heavily.

"So?" said Sakura.

"It won't do us any good if I were found with you alone in your room." said Syaoran, weakly.

"Who cares Syaoran?"

"People care Sakura. Did you forget why we're in this program in the first place?" asked Syaoran. Sakura knew the answer. Her father made up this program in order to clear the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura settle back down as she look down at Syaoran pale face.

"I ate my medicine before I came here so I'll be fine in a while. Just let me rest for a bit then I'll leave." said Syaoran.

"Ok, let me take you to my bed." said Sakura as she pulled Syaoran up. Syaoran weakly stood up on his feet. Sakura place Syaoran on her bed as she covered him with the blanket. Syaoran looked up at Sakura as he patted an empty spot beside him.

"What?" asked Sakura as she stared at Syaoran oddly.

"Lay down with me. You're sick too." said Syaoran.

"You're kidding me, right? What make you think I'll lay down with you?" asked Sakura.

"I don't bit Sakura." claimed Syaoran.

"Too bad, because I do." proclaim Sakura.

"Your lost." said Syaoran as he closed his eyes. Sakura pouted. When Sakura was about the get up, she realized her hand was still clinging onto Syaoran's hand. As soon as Sakura tried to move her hand away, Syaoran tightened his grasp. Sakura slowly look up at Syaoran, who was sleeping peacefully. Sakura smiled as she sat beside Syaoran.

"Look Syaoran, I'm only repaying you back for making you jump into the river. So don't think I'm letting you hold my hand because I like you or anything, ok?" said Sakura. Sakura smiled once more as she watched Syaoran sleeping quietly next to her.

Few hours later, Yukito walked down the hallway toward Sakura room. He smiled to himself as he held a cup of hot chocolate. Yukito knock on Sakura's door, waiting for her to answer.

"Sakura?" called out Yukito. After waiting for a while, Yukito slowly open the door to Sakura's room.

"Hey Sakura, I brought your favorite hot chocolate." said Yukito as he stepped into the room. Yukito suddenly froze as he looked toward Sakura's bed. Yukito observed Sakura lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Yukito then moved up his view to Syaoran, who was lying right next to her as his arms wrapped around Sakura. Yukito placed the hot chocolate on the table and quietly left the room.

**-o-**

_Next Day_

_Sakura POV_

I could feel the warmth of the sunshine across my cheeks. Hearing someone giggle beside me, I slowly opened my eyes. I found Tomoyo staring at me as she tried to hold her laughter.

"Tomoyo?" I called out.

"Had a good sleep Sakura?" she asked as she smiled widely. Suddenly I felt something heavy around myself. I looked down as I found an arm around me. Then I slowly moved my eyes to the left and found Syaoran sleeping beside me.

"AHHHH!!!!" I shouted as I quickly sat up from the bed. Ok, stay calm. When did I fell asleep? I….I DON'T REMEMBER!!!!!

"Tell me Sakura, what exactly happened last night?" asked Tomoyo, suspiciously.

"It's not what you think Tomoyo. I could explain. You see…." I suddenly got interrupted when Syaoran began to yawn out loud. Syaoran sat up from the bed as he stretched out his arms. I looked at Syaoran as he looked at me.

"Oh, good morning Sakura." said Syaoran, naturally.

"SYAORAN!!!!!" I hollered out loud.

"Ow Sakura, you didn't had to scream. I'm right beside you." said Syaoran. I glared at him, angrily.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't tell anyone that you two were together last night." I heard Tomoyo said.

"But Tomoyo, it's not what you think. You see, he was sick last night so-"

"Sick?" retorted Tomoyo, who was looking at Syaoran. I looked over at Syaoran, who was doing some push up and some stretches. I bit my lower lips, angrily. I bet he's doing that on purpose. Syaroan walked over to me and place his arms around my shoulder.

"Thanks Sakura, last night was my best night ever." said Syaoran with a grin.

"Syaoran!" I shouted out.

"Please tell me all about it!" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled out.

"My pleasure." said Syaroan.

"Should we talk then?" said Tomoyo. I watch Syaoran and Tomoyo walk toward the balcony.

"I never get bored teasing her." I heard Syaoran said.

"Yep." agreed Tomoyo as she smiled.

"I heard that!" I hollered out loud. I pouted as I watch them laugh out to the balcony. Few minutes later, Tomoyo walk back into my room.

"Where's Syaoran?" I asked.

"He went back to his room." answered Tomoyo.

"He told me to tell you not to forget about the deal." said Tomoyo. Oh yeah, the deal. I wonder if Eriol arrived yet.

"So what kind of deal is it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Before I tell you, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" said Tomoyo. I stayed silent for a moment. Tomoyo never mentioned Eriol to me before. There must be a reason why she never mentioned him. But still, I have to know Tomoyo's feeling.

"I have realized that I've been telling all about my crush, but never asked yours. Tomoyo, is there someone you like?" I asked. Tomoyo stared at me blankly.

"Uh… For example, a guy you knew very long time ago. Maybe a childhood friend?" I continue to say. Tomoyo remain silent. It seemed she was in deep thought. Then suddenly tears gathered in Tomoyo eyes. Oh god, did I say something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have asked her anything.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo! I won't ask anymore. So don't cry." I said. This was the first time Tomoyo shed tears in front of me. Was it because of Eriol? What happened between them? Tomoyo slowly wiped away her tears and smiled.

"It's ok Sakura. I just remember my past that's all." said Tomoyo.

"There was this one guy that I really liked, but I never heard from him for a long time." said Tomoyo as she tried to hide her sorrow. Tomoyo must be talking about Eriol. I could tell she miss him so much. Why didn't she tell me about him before? Maybe she tried, but I didn't listen because I was too busy talking about my crush, Yukito. Damn, I feel like an idiot. What kind of friend am I?

"Sakura, no matter what happens, never hide your feelings. You might regret it later. So make sure you tell the person you love your true feelings, ok?" said Tomoyo. I smiled as I looked over at Tomoyo. Why didn't I see it earlier? Tomoyo is in love with Eriol. I have to let Tomoyo met Eriol right away.

"Tomoyo, I'll be right back!" I said as I head out for the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?" yelled out Tomoyo. I walked down the hallway toward Syaoran's room. I quickly knock on his door.

"Syaoran, I know you're in there!" I yelled as I knock on his door again.

"Syaoran!" I called out loud.

"What?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and found Syaoran standing with his normal clothing on.

"Did Eriol came yet?" I asked.

"He's seeing the doctor right now." said Syaoran. I began to walk along the hallway, heading for the Doctor's room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Syaoran as he walked beside me.

"We have to let Eriol met Tomoyo right away!" I declared.

"Wow, you suddenly became desperate." said Syaoran.

"I feel so bad not knowing Tomoyo's feeling all those years. I have to make it up to her!" I said as I pace my walking. Syaoran suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking.

"Hey, let go! They have to meet right away!" I said as I struggle from his tight gripped.

"Gee, if only you were like this from the start." said Syaoran.

"Ok, I'm sorry for not helping you sooner, happy?" I said as I glared at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled down at me.

"What's the hurry Sakura? Don't forget, Eriol was the one that refuse to meet Tomoyo." said Syaoran

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Because he's blind. He think that Tomoyo deserve a better guy than him." explained Syaoran.

I stared at Syaoran, dully. "You got to be kidding me. What is that idiot Eriol thinking?!" I yelled out, angrily.

"Calm down Sakura, that's why we're hooking them up. I have a plan." said Syaoran.

"I plan?" I retorted as I began to calm down.

"What kind of plan is it?" I asked, curiously.

"How about changing your clothing first? You don't want to walk around here in your nightgown." said Syaoran. I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my nightgown. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly began to walk back to my room.

**-o-**

Later at lunchtime, everyone was gathered in the dinning room. Yukito and Tomoyo were sitting beside me as Ken, Meilin, and Syaoran sat at the other side of the table. I sat silently, staring down at my breakfast. Why do I feel so awkward? I slowly glanced at Yukito, who was eating beside me. When Yukito turned his head toward me, I quickly look back at my breakfast.

"Is it true that Yukito is your fiancé, Sakura?" Meilin suddenly asked.

"What?!" I heard Tomoyo said loudly.

"Yep, I'm her fiancé." said Yukito proudly. I glanced at Yukito, who gave me a warm smile. I quickly look back at my breakfast.

"Sakura, what's going on? Did I miss something?" whispered Tomoyo.

"I'll explain later." I whispered back to her. I looked up at Syaoran, who was sitting in front of me.

"Ahem." I made a small noise, hoping Syaoran will look up at me. But he didn't. Syaoran suddenly rose up from his seat.

"I'm done." said Syaoran, coldly. Why does he sound so cranky? I watch Syaoran leave the dinning room.

"I'm done too. I'll see you later Tomoyo." I said as I stood up from my seat. Once I walked out of the dinning room, I quickly ran to Syaoran who was walking pretty fast.

"Hey!" I called out.

"What?" he answered, dully. I had to walk twice as fast in order to walk beside Syaoran. What's his hurry?

"The plan. You haven't told me the plan yet. And where's Eriol? Why didn't he show up at lunch?" I asked, curiously.

"He's resting in his room." Syaoran answered shortly. I bit my lower lips as I started to get annoy with his cranky attitude.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked again.

"What plan?" he answered dully.

"The plan to hook up Eriol and Tomoyo.. Gee Syaoran, did I do something to upset you?" I asked him.

"No." answered Syaoran as he look away from me.

"Then why are you so cranky? You weren't like this in the morning." I stated.

"Who says that I'm cranky? I'm not cranky." stated Syaoran.

"Yes you are." I stated back.

"Even if I am. It's none of your business." said Syaoran.

"Fine." I said as I pouted angrily. Jerk.

Both of us stood silently for a moment.

"Congratulations." Syaoran began to say. I slowly looked up at Syaoran.

"For what?" I asked.

"I heard Yukito is your fiancé." said Syaoran.

"You must be happy when your crush became your fiancé." Syaoran continue to say.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business anyway." I said, rudely.

"Right…It's none of my business." said Syaoran as his voice suddenly changed back to an angrily tone.

"You know what; we're not getting anywhere right now. Let's talk later." I said.

"Fantastic idea." said Syaoran.

"Good." I said.

"Terrific." he said.

"Wonderful." I said back.

"Hmph!" We both turned our head away from each other and walked opposite directions.

"What's his problem?" I mumbled softly. As I walked toward my room, I found Yukito waiting patiently against the door.

"Sakura…" called out Yukito as he looked up at me. I slowly walk toward Yukito as I stared at the floor.

"Hi Yukito…" I said as I reach for the door knob to my room. But Yukito quickly stop me by holding onto my wrist.

"We need to talk." he said in a seriously tone.

"You don't have to tell me. I know my dad force you to become my fiancé." I said as I continue to stare at the floor.

"What are you talking about? Your dad didn't force me to do anything." said Yukito.

"What? I thought you became my fiancé because of this program." I said, confused. I looked up at Yukito, who was giving me a charming stare.

"No, you're mistaken. I'm your fiancé before this program ever started." claimed Yukito. I began to giggle softly.

"Yukito, I know you're playing an act because of the camera out here. Don't worry. I'm sure the director will cut it off. So tell me the truth." I said.

Yukito smirked. "The truth, huh?"

"Yes, the truth." I said. Yukito suddenly grabbed my waist and pull me toward him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, surprised. Yukito didn't say a word except he smiled warmly at me. I could feel myself melt in his warm arms. I slowly looked away from Yukito eyes. Why? This was the moment I was dreaming for. So why? Why can't I stop thinking about Syaoran?

_End Of Sakura POV_

_Normal POV_

Syaoran stood quietly at the corner of the hallway, where he saw Yukito and Sakura together.

"Why did I bother to chase after her?" mumbled Syaoran quietly. Syaoran glanced at Yukito, who was lifting Sakura chin so that she could look at his eyes once more. Syaoran then watch Yukito gently kiss Sakura on her forehead. Syaoran turned back as he walked away from Sakura room.

"It's none of my business." said Syaoran as he unknowingly clenched his fist.

Yukito moved away from Sakura as he let her go.

"I-I-I'll talk to you later. Bye!" said Sakura as she rushed into her room, blushing dark red. Yukito smiled as he thought how cute Sakura looked when she blushed. Yukito then glanced at the corner of the hallway where Syaoran once stood before he silently walked away.

**Wow. This turn out to be a long chapter. How was it? Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**JA!**


	17. Standing By Your Side

**Falling For You**

**Hey! THANKS a lot for those who REVIEWED and continuing reading this story!**

Chapter 17: Standing By Your Side

"Thanks Doctor." said Eriol as he walked out of the room. Eriol used his long stick to guild him through the hallway.

"Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry, my fever went down." Eriol smiled as he heard Sakura voice nearby. Eriol slowly began to walk toward the familiar voice. Before Eriol get to shout out Sakura name, he heard someone else spoke out loud.

"Sakura, you been acting weird since this morning. Are you hiding something from me?" Eriol froze in place as he heard Tomoyo voice.

"Of course not! Let's eat lunch okay?" said Sakura.

"You're acting suspicious Sakura. What are you hiding?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing Tomoyo. Come on, we'll be late for lunch." said Sakura. Eriol carefully listen to Sakura and Tomoyo footsteps which were slowly fading away.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Eriol jumped, surprised, as he heard Syaoran voice behind him.

"Gee Syaoran, did you have to sneak up on me?" said Eriol.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's standing in the middle of the hallway like a zombie." said Syaoran.

"What did the Doctor say?" asked Syaoran.

"Same as always." answered Eriol.

"Well I'm going to lunch, want to come along?" said Syaoran.

"No thanks, I think I'll rest in my room." said Eriol.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." said Syaoran as he began to walk away.

"Hey Syaoran?" called out Eriol.

"Yeah?" answered Syaoran as he turned to face Eriol. Eriol remain silent for a moment. Eriol couldn't make up his mind whether he should ask Syaoran about Tomoyo.

"What is it Eriol?" said Syaoran.

"Never mind." said Eriol.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." said Syaoran. Eriol turned around as he walked along the hallway toward his room.

'Tomoyo…' Eriol thought as he felt pain coming from his heart.

_Eriol Flashback_

Eriol stood in front of the entrance door of a preschool. It was finally the day for Syaoran first stage performance. Even though he might not be able to see him act, he could at least cheer him on stage. Eriol had his white cloth around his eyes.

"Hey Eriol!" called out Yamazaki as he ran toward Eriol.

"Hey Yamazaki, how's the preparations coming along?" asked Eriol.

"Not so good, Syaoran hasn't come yet. Damn, where the hell is he?" said Yamazaki, anxious.

"I'm sure he'll come. He doesn't miss important events." said Eriol.

"Oh you want to bet? He missed so much important event, I'm afraid he'll do the same with this one." said Yamazaki, unpleasantly.

"Anyway, that's not what so important. I need a replacement for Syaoran's part."

"A replacement?" retorted Eriol.

"Yeah. Someone who could memorize…" Yamazaki looked up at Eriol and smiled.

"Eriol!!! You're a lifesaver!!!" said Yamazaki in excite.

"Come, we don't have much time." said Yamazaki as he dragged Eriol along the hallway.

"Yamazaki, I have a doctor appointment." said Eriol

"I'll take you there tomorrow myself." said Yamazaki.

"Where are we going?" said Eriol. Yamazaki dragged Eriol to the stage.

"This is the stage Eriol. I'll direct you to where you need to go-"

"Hold on a second Yamazaki. What are you doing?" questioned Eriol.

"Eriol, I know you have the best memorizations. You can memorize Syaoran's line-"

"This is ridiculous." mumbled out Eriol.

"Come on Eriol. Where can I find someone like you at this time?" said Yamazaki.

"Sorry buddy, but I can't. You know _why _I can't, right?" said Eriol.

"Don't worry. If you just memorize everything, the audience won't know you're blind. So please Eriol." said Yamazaki, desperately.

"I'm sorry…." Eriol used his stick to direct him out of stage. Yamazaki quickly grabbed Eriol's arm.

"You're going the wrong way." said Yamazaki as he direct Eriol behind the curtains.

"Tomoyo, we got a problem." Eriol froze as he heard a familiar name.

"Sakura didn't show up for the play and the play is going to start any minute. So I was wondering if you could take her place."

"What? But I can't." Eriol turned around and listened carefully to the familiar voice. But her voice was fading away.

"Tomoyo.." called out Eriol softly.

"It seems like Yukito is asking Tomoyo to take Sakura's part. Hey, how do you know Tomoyo?" questioned Yamazaki. Eriol removed the white cloth around his eyes.

"Ok Yamazaki, tell me what to do." said Eriol.

"Thanks Buddy!"

Eriol stood behind the stage as he wore his prince custom. It wasn't hard for Eriol to memorize his lines since he heard Syaoran recite it many times. It wasn't hard for Eriol to memorize the stage setting since the stage wasn't so big. Beside he had only two scenes to work with which make it less difficult for him.

"Surprise to meet you here Eriol." said Ken.

Eriol smiled as he recognized his voice. "Hi Ken. It's been awhile. How you been?" asked Eriol.

"Good as always. I heard about what happen to your eyes." said Ken. Eriol could feel Ken pity for him.

"Did you also hear about my six senses?" joke Eriol, trying to change the awkward atmosphere between them.

"That I miss." said Ken as he smiled.

"Ken, Tomoyo want to fix your custom." yelled out Meilin.

"Alright, I'm coming." said Ken.

"Hey Ken, who's Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.

"She's the one who made your custom. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Didn't Syaoran tell you about her? I thought he did since he always hangs out with her in school."

"School? You mean the school Syaoran transfer to?" questioned Eriol.

"Yeah, I transfer there too. Syaoran always hang out with Sakura and Tomoyo. Odd that he didn't mention it to you. I thought you guys were best friends. Well I got to go. I'll talk to you later then." said Ken as he walked off.

Eriol stood alone back stage. Tomoyo Daidouji…. He couldn't forget her name…her voice…her smell.

"Thank you for coming to watch Snow White! Please enjoy as you watch your children act through the play."

Tomoyo was at the other side of the stage. Will she recognize him? Will she remember him? Eriol heart ached in pain.

_End Of Eriol Flashback_

Eriol stood motionless as he forgot how many steps he took. It usually took him ten steps from end of the hallway to reach his room. Eriol slowly touch the wall and began walking forward. Then he found an open door. He remembered how clumsy Syaoran can get by leaving his window and his door open. Syaoran must have left his door opened again. Eriol walked into the room, feeling the cold breeze. Syaoran must have left the window open too.

_Click!_ Eriol smiled as he heard the door opened.

"Gee Syaoran, if you keep forgetting to close your window, you'll catch a cold." said Eriol as he smiled.

The room was in complete silence.

"Syaoran we need to talk. I know you're hiding something from me." said Eriol.

_Silence. _

Eriol could feel the awkward silence in the room. "Syaoran?" called out Eriol.

"Th-This is my room." Eriol heart stopped for a second as he heard Tomoyo voice. Eriol quickly remove his white cloth from his eyes. Eriol turned around where he heard her voice and hid his stick behind him.

"Tomoyo?" called out Eriol as he could feel his heart pounding, nervously. Tomoyo stood still as she stared at the tall guy in front of her.

"E-Eriol?" called out Tomoyo as she couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.

_Click!_ Eriol heard the door opened again.

"Hey Tomoyo, why are you standing here….Oh god…" Eriol knew the voice belong to Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I think I got into a wrong room." said Eriol as he slowly walked toward the door, trying to remember the way he walked in. Eriol heart pound, nervously, as he could smell Tomoyo scent not too far from him.

'Talk. Please talk so I could know where you are.' thought Eriol.

"Eriol, I didn't see you at lunch. You're going to come to dinner, right?" said Sakura. Eriol felt relief as he heard Sakura voice. Eriol shift his head toward Sakura, knowing that Tomoyo was beside her.

"I will." said Eriol as he smiled. Eriol then quickly reach for the door knob and opened the door.

"I'll see you later Tomoyo." Eriol quickly stepped out of the room as he shut the door behind him.

Eriol used his stick to guild him to his room. This time, Eriol knew he went to the correct room.

"Hey buddy, where you been?" said Syaoran. Syaoran observed Eriol without his white cloth.

"Odd, you never take off your cloth. Did something happen?" asked Syaoran. Syaoran began to get worried as Eriol didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. It was frightening to see Eriol so quiet. Usually when Eriol get quiet, it means he was either angry or sad.

"Why Syaoran?" Eriol began to say.

"Why what?" said Syaoran, clueless.

"Why didn't you tell me you met Tomoyo? Why didn't you tell me Tomoyo went to your school? Why didn't you tell me Tomoyo was here?" said Eriol, unpleasantly.

"Oh…Did you meet her?" asked Syaoran as he knew the answer.

"I was too blind to see which room I entered." said Eriol, angrily.

"Eriol-"

"You didn't invite me here because of the check up, did you?" said Eriol.

'Oh boy, I'm busted.' thought Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I would like an explanations." said Eriol.

Syaoran sighed deeply. "Okay. I actually transfer to her school on purpose."

"Why?" asked Eriol.

"Gee Eriol, you know the reason. Do you now how I felt when I realized you gave her up because you couldn't see anymore? It's like it's my fault. So I thought it was my responsibility to gain the person you love. So I transfer to her school so I could-"

"That's enough Syaoran." said Eriol as he didn't want to hear any more. Syaoran watch Eriol pack his stuff.

"Eriol, you can't leave like this." said Syaoran, but Eriol wasn't listening to him.

"Have you ever thought that she wanted to see you? I bet she won't care if you're blind."

Syaoran started to get piss as Eriol ignored him.

"Fine. Then at least stay by her side. If you really love her, don't run away and stay by her side… as a friend. You guys were good friends, weren't you?" said Syaoran. Eriol stayed motionless as he heard this.

"I'm going out for fresh air." said Syaoran as he left the room. Syaoran wondered around the mansion.

"Baka Eriol." mumbled Syaoran, angrily. He never understood Eriol. If he loved her then he should stay with her. How can he just give up his love? Syaoran clenches his fist as anger became to conquer him.

"Ok! Let's start this!" Syaoran heard Sakura shout from the kitchen. Syaoran walked toward the kitchen and found Sakura digging around the cabinets. Sakura grabbed a small bag of pepper.

"Finally, I found something! But do I need pepper to make a cake?" wondered Sakura. Syaoran smirked as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Try that and you'll poison all of us to death." Sakura jumped surprised as she heard Syaoran voice.

"Do you even know how to cook?" asked Syaoran.

"I tried once." confessed Sakura.

"Really? Was it good?" wondered Syaoran.

"It got burned along with the kitchen." Sakura admitted.

Syaoran took a long deep breath. "Why aren't I surprise?" he said.

Sakura pouted. "I bet you can't cook too!" stated Sakura.

"Remember the pasta from yesterday?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I made that." said Syaoran as he smirked playfully.

'Oh darn, he can cook.' thought Sakura. Sakura watch Syaoran took out a bag of flour from the upper cabinet.

'I guess he's not mad anymore.' thought Sakura.

"I did most of the cooking since Eriol can't really see." Syaoran began to explain. Syaoran grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

"Oh…Um…about Eriol…" Sakura started to say.

"He told me he met Tomoyo." said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded. "Yep. And it didn't look so well. Eriol acted weird as if…."

"He weren't blind." Syaoran finished the sentence, sorrowfully.

"Was Eriol born blind?" asked Sakura.

"Nope." Syaoran crack an egg into an empty bowl.

"It's my fault that he became blind. If only he didn't save my life…." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm going to fix his eyes sight no matter what." he continued to say.

"So his eyes could be fixed. That's great." said Sakura as she grabbed an egg.

"Tomoyo looked awfully sad after Eriol left her. So I thought if I make a cake for her, she'll feel better." said Sakura as she cracked the egg into the bowl. Unlike Syaoran, who crack the egg perfectly, Sakura spilled the egg all over her hand.

"Opps…"

"How about you place some flour into a bowl?" suggested Syaoran.

"Ok." Sakura grabbed the bag of flour. The bag was heavier than Sakura expected. As Sakura walked toward Syaoran, she began to lose her balance. Suddenly, Sakura tripped herself. And the bag of flour flew out of her arms.

"Watch out!" warned Sakura. But it was too late. The flour spilled onto Syaoran, making him look like a ghost.

"Thanks for the early warning." said Syaoran, sarcastically. Sakura watch Syaoran tap his dusty cloths. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Sakura as her giggle turn into a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. It's just that…that… You look so funny!" said Sakura as she laughed out loud.

"So you think this is funny, huh?" said Syaoran with an evil smirk on his face. Sakura stopped laughing when Syaoran slowly began to approach her. Sakura slowly back away, nervously.

"I didn't mean to laugh, really!" declared Sakura.

"Like I'll believe that!" said Syaoran as he ran toward Sakura and quickly hugged her tightly.

"UHHH!!! Syaoran?! What are you doing?" said Sakura, startled. Syaoran release his tight grasp. Then he patted Sakura's cheeks with his hand.

Syaoran began to laugh out loud. "Ha! Now you look funny" Syaoran remarked. Sakura brush her cheek with her finger and found white dust from the flour. Sakura then looked down at her clothing which was also covered with flour.

"Want another hug Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he smirked.

"Come here, I'll give you a big hug this time." said Syaoran as he stepped closer to Sakura. Sakura quickly grabbed an egg and smash it against Syaoran's forehead. Syaoran blinked a couple of times as yellow yolk dripped down his face.

"Are you asking for a fight Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"Bring it on!" said Sakura, confidently. Both Syaoran and Sakura grabbed many eggs as they can. They began to throw eggs at each other. One of Sakura's egg hit Syaoran butt.

"Gee Sakura, do you have grudge against my butt now?" asked Syaoran.

"What's up with you and your butt?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, you said it wrong. You must have meant 'what's up with me and your sexy butt' correct?" asked Syaoran with a grin. Sakura quickly throw another egg at Syaoran. But Syaoran ducked as he blocked her attack.

'Damn, almost got him.' thought Sakura, disappointed. Sakura then noticed someone was standing behind Syaoran. Sakura heart skipped a beat.

"Yukito?" Sakura called out, surprised to see him with egg yolk on his face.

"I thought you might need some help with the cake." said Yukito as he wiped away the yolk on his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." said Sakura as she grabbed a towel and handed it to Yukito.

"Its alright." said Yukito.

"Gee Sakura, you're mess. But I'm glad, because now you can wear the dress I got you." said Yukito.

"A dress?" retorted Sakura.

"Yeah. Come I'll show it to you." said Yukito as he grabbed Sakura hand and lead her out of the kitchen.

Syaoran stood alone in the kitchen. He could feel his heart aching in pain. For some reason, he thought about Eriol. Maybe the reason Eriol avoided Tomoyo was because he knew from the start that he could never hold her in his arms. Syaoran began to understand Eriol's feeling. Maybe it was wise to stay far away from Sakura. Standing by her side can be too painful.

"Hey Syaoran." Syaoran startled as he heard Ken voice beside him.

"When did you get here?" said Syaoran, trying to hide away his pain.

"When you and Sakura starting throwing eggs at each other." answered Ken with a smirk.

Syaoran frown.

"Eroil left." said Ken. Syaoran wasn't surprise.

"By the way Syaoran. You lost the bet. I got the main cast for the movie." said Ken.

Syaoran stayed silent.

"You don't seem surprise." said Ken.

Syaoran didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm a model, not an actor." said Syaoran.

"Then what about our bet? Isn't winning me your goal?" Ken asked again.

"If that was my goal then I wouldn't let you win." said Syaoran.

"You know Syaoran. You changed." said Ken.

"Changed? Me?" said Syaoran, ridiculously. Ken leaned closer to Syaoran's ear.

"And don't worry, I'm not in love with Sakura." whispered Ken.

Syaoran quickly backed away. "If you whisper to me like that again, I'm gonna kick your ass." said Syaoran.

Ken chuckled softly. "Yeah whatever. Hey, we never actually had a fight." Ken began to say.

"A fight?" retorted Syaoran.

"Yeah, we always battle with each other with sports. You know, I bet I can beat you in a fight." said Ken.

Syaoran smirked. "Are you requesting a match?"

"Damn right I am! Plus with another bet." said Ken with a playful smile.

"Fine. Loser strip naked and run around the school." said Syaoran.

Ken smirked again. "Plus kiss Yamazaki in the lips. You know that loser never had his first kiss yet."

Syaoran laughed. "Alright. Deal." said Syaoran.

"Deal. And don't blame me if you lose, the naked thing is your idea." said Ken.

"Don't blame me if you lose. You know Yamazaki rarely brushes his teeth." added Syaoran. Ken and Syaoran laughed out together. Then a moment later, their laughter faded away.

"You know Syaoran, you don't have to leave the school. I'm actually transferring back." said Ken.

"It doesn't matter. I lost the bet. Beside, I have no reason to stay there anymore." said Syaoran. Ken was about to say something, but he noticed that Syaoran was too busy thinking about something else.

'I always thought that I could be happy as long as I could stand by her side. But now I know that standing by her side can be painful too…If I leave her side, will the pain go away?' thought Syaoran, sadly.

Mean while, Sakura stood in front of the entrance door to the kitchen as she listen to Syaoran and Ken conversations. Sakura looked down at the fresh towel in her hand which she was planning to give it to Syaoran. Sakura slowly stepped away from the kitchen door.

"Baka...What does he mean he has no reason to stay?" said Sakura, unpleasantly. For some reason, Syaoran words stabbed her heart.

**OMG! How was it? Too emotional? Dull? Lame? Thanks for Reading & Reviewing!!!**


	18. Not Letting You Go

**Falling For You**

**Hey! Thank You for reading & reviewing this story this far!!! Hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 18: Not Letting You Go

Tomoyo stood in front of an apartment door. Tomoyo glanced down at her sheet paper which had Syaoran address on it. Tomoyo hesitated whether or not to ring the door bell.

"I can't believe you Eriol!" Tomoyo could hear Syaoran clamorous voice through the door. Curiously, Tomoyo press her ear against the door. Not able to hear anything, Tomoyo slowly reached the door knob and turned the handle. Then the door opened slightly.

"When did you find out?" asked Syaoran.

"What are you talking about?" said Eriol.

"You don't have to hide it from me anymore. The doctor told me everything. When did you find out that your eyesight could no longer be fixed?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo eyes widen as her hand covered her mouth.

Eriol sighed out helplessly. "When you transferred to Sakura's school." said Eriol, truthfully.

Syaoran shut his eyes tightly in disbelief. "Did you have to hide it from me? I could have found another doctor or-"

"Syaoran? You're not in love with me, are you?" Eriol suddenly asked.

"What?" said Syaoran as he quirk an eyebrow.

"When I first went to get my treatment, the doctor told me that you were willing to die for me. I know I'm your best friend, but am I really worth for your life?" asked Eriol.

"Eriol…"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Eriol quickly said before Syaoran said another word.

"I'm fine Syaoran. It's not your fault that I became blind. It was my choice to save you from the accident therefore it's my fault." said Eriol.

"I'm sorry Eriol." Syaoran apologized.

"I'm fine Syaoran and am not saying this because I want you to feel better. Sight isn't everything, you know." said Eriol

"I'm sorry Eriol." Syaoran apologized again.

"Enough with the apology. The big reason I didn't tell you about it was because I didn't want to hear you apologizing to me every minute. So please give this matter a rest and forget about it." said Eriol. Eriol took a big breath before he began speaking again.

"If the same circumstances were to arise again, I would do the same thing. I don't regret what I have done. I'm just glad you're alive, Syaoran." said Eriol.

Syaoran remain silent.

"But tell me Syaoran, you really weren't serious when you told the doctor you'll die for me, were you? Because the Doctor thinks we're some kind of lovers." said Eriol.

Syaoran sighed. "You know I say stuff abruptly when I'm mad. But I was serious at that moment Eriol." said Syaoran.

Eriol smiled faintly. "You're a good friend Syaoran. And I bet you'll be a good lover." said Eriol.

"Are you kidding me?" said Syaoran.

"You thought I didn't know?" said Eriol.

"About what?" asked Syaoran.

"Sakura." said Eriol.

Syaoran didn't say a word as he thought about Sakura.

"You haven't seen her since the show program ended. Don't you miss her?" wondered Eriol.

"Does it matter?" said Syaoran.

"You might regret it." said Eriol.

"Same goes for you. Tomoyo, I mean." said Syaoran.

"We ended long time ago Syaoran." said Eriol.

"End, huh?" said Syaoran as he suddenly felt pain from his chest.

Tomoyo stood silently in front of the door that was slightly opened. Tomoyo bit her lower lips as tears flowed down her cheeks. Tomoyo stood silently, unable to move her body from shock.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo head shot up as she heard someone called her name. Syaoran was standing in front of the door, wearing his gray sweatpants and a pain blue t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran in a low tone.

"Shhh!" said Tomoyo, placing her finger over her lips. Syaoran quickly put on his shippers and shut the door behind him.

"I came here to talk to you." Tomoyo began to say as she wiped away her tears.

"We can talk at a park near here." said Syaoran. Tomoyo nodded as she agreed with his idea. Tomoyo took a last glanced at the closed door before she left with Syaoran.

Mean while, Yukito sat patiently on the couch as he watched Touya walked back and forth across the room.

"I can't believe it. I'm her brother!" stated Touya as he angrily punched the wall.

"Touya-"

"I have no right to see her? Are you kidding me?" said Touya, angrily.

"Touya calm down." said Yukito.

"You don't understand Yukito. How can I protect her if I can't see her? I'm her brother damn it." said Touya as he clenched his fist angrily.

"You're overreacting. They just don't want you to disturb her." said Yukito. Touya looked over at Yukito, who was relaxing on the couch.

"Sakura isn't normal anymore Touya. She's been recognized by many people. Her image is important to Harmony." said Yukito.

"Is that all you can say?" asked Touya. Yukito looked up at Touya unpleasant face.

"I know why you went to America Yukito." Touya began to say. Yukito stayed silent, waiting for Touya to continue speaking.

"But you know what? I believe you made the wrong choice. You should have never left Sakura." said Touya.

"I'm sick of playing by my father's rule. From this point on, I'm following my heart." said Touya as he left the room abruptly. Yukito took out a small box out of his pocket. Yukito opened the box.

"Following my heart, huh?" mumbled Yukito as he stared down at the diamond ring.

**-o-**

"What? Are you serious?" said Syaoran in disbelief.

"I know it sounds silly, but don't forget Sakura isn't from a normal family." said Tomoyo.

"But I thought she already had her 'lady' training. Don't tell me she failed? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she did." said Syaoran.

"This time is different. Ever since the show you guys filmed became a hit, everyone knows whose Sakura Kinomoto is. Sakura can't live a normal life anymore." said Tomoyo.

"I don't understand Tomoyo." said Syaoran.

"You know her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, right? I never met him, but Sakura always seemed to be afraid of him. If it wasn't for Touya, Sakura wouldn't be Sakura you know now. Since Sakura mother died, Touya protected Sakura from making her life less tense." said Tomoyo.

"So are you saying she's being held captive like last time?" questioned Syaoran.

Tomoyo nodded. "This time, her father is in control. She can't escape Syaoran. She can't leave until she becomes the _perfect lady_."

Syaoran sighed out heavily. "I know why you came to me now. You want me to save her. But I can't Tomoyo. Why won't you ask her fiancé?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, I thought you could save her better." said Tomoyo. Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo and smiled.

"Nice try." said Syaoran.

"Why Syaoran? I know you want to save her." said Tomoyo.

"How would you know that?" wondered Syaoran.

"Syaoran, you transferred out of our school. You quit working at Harmony right when you started to become famous. I think I know the reason." said Tomoyo. Syaoran let out a long breath as he looked up in the sky.

"You're avoiding Sakura, aren't you?" said Tomoyo.

"Wrong. I'm moving." said Syaoran.

"Moving?" retorted Tomoyo.

"I'm moving back to Hong Kong." said Syaoran. Suddenly, Tomoyo body got stiff.

"Is he going too?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo and realized her sorrow expression.

"Yes."

"I see." said Tomoyo. Syaoran unknowingly dug into his pocket and fiddle with the locket. Syaoran then realized he was holding Sakura's locket.

"Hey Tomoyo? Where is Sakura?" asked Syaoran. Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran for a moment and smiled.

**-o-**

Touya stood in front of one of the luxury hotel in the city.

Touya took a big breath. "Here goes for nothing." mumbled Touya as he walked inside the hotel confidently. Touya rode the elevator to the top floor. Right when Touya got off the elevator, there were security guards everywhere along the hallway.

"Oh great…" mumbled Touya. Right when Touya began walking, one of the guards blocked him by standing in front of him.

"Out of my way." demand Touya.

"I'm sorry Sir. It's an order from the boss." said the guard.

Touya rolled his eyes. "I came here to see my sister. Can't I check on her for a second?" questioned Touya.

"I'm sorry Sir." said the guard. Touya then suddenly knock the guard down by pushing him against the wall. Touya ran along the long hallway, heading for the last room that was at the end of the hall.

"I'm coming Sakura." said Touya as he was only few feet away from the door. Then suddenly all the guards jumped on Touya, making him fall into the floor. Touya struggled as the guards pin him down into the floor.

"Man, you guys are asking for it!" yelled out Touya, angrily. Touya attack the guards as he kicked and punched them. But there were too many guards for Touya to deal with. Touya sighed as he gave up fighting.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you have to leave this hotel." said the guard. Touya sighed, exhausted.

"Room Service." Touya heard behind him. The guards move aside along with Touya as they let the waiter pass. Touya stared at the food chart then at a waiter that was driving it. The guy was wearing the hotel uniform along with a cap. As the waiter walk pass Touya, he lift up his cap a bit. Touya eyes widen when he made eye contact with the waiter amber eyes.

"You…" whispered Touya as stared at Syaoran. Syaoran smirked as he walked pass Touya and the guards. The guards began to drag Touya away from the room.

"Let me go. I'll leave." said Touya. The guard let Touya go and watched him walk down the hallway. Touya glanced back at the waiter, who was entering the last room.

"I don't believe this." mumbled Touya as he began to laugh. For some reason, Touya felt relief.

**-o-**

Sakura sighed heavily as she sat on a luxury chair. Sakura had her hair down, wearing a nice pink ribbon on one side of her hair. Sakura was wearing a long pink dress that covered her legs.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Sakura. An elegant lady sat across Sakura. Her black hair was nicely comb and she was wearing a nice black skirt along with a white blouse.

"No, I'm not." she answered rudely. Sakura stared down at the little cup. Sakura reached for the cup and drank it in one gulp.

"Lady Sakura!" yelled out lady.

"What now?" wondered Sakura as it wasn't her first time making a mistake.

"You're holding your cup wrong. And you don't drink the whole tea in one gulp." said the lady.

"But there's barely any tea in this cup. I wouldn't be drinking if I hadn't taken that gulp." stated Sakura.

"It's called proper manner. You only take a sip, touching the tea against your lips." explained the lady.

"Whatever." said Sakura as she slouched back into her chair. Then Sakura heard someone knocking on the door.

"Room Service." said a voice.

"Yes dinner!" said Sakura in excite.

"Come in." said the lady. Sakura excitedly watched the food chart drive in. Sakura glanced at the strange looking waiter with a cap.

"This is one of the best trained waiters in this hotel. He will guild you how to eat." explained the lady.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled out Sakura.

"No." answered the lady, dully.

"What am I? A three year old? I know how to eat, thank you very much." said Sakura.

"He will fix your bad mistake Lady Sakura."

Sakura huffed out angrily. "This is ridiculous."

"You can rest after you finished your dinner. I'll be back tomorrow morning." said the lady. Sakura angrily watched the lady walk out of the room. Sakura glared at the waiter, who was placing Sakura dinner in the table.

'I can't believe this. At least I should eat my dinner with some delight.' thought Sakura. Sakura watch the waiter placed the fork and the butter knife down on the table.

"You should keep your back straight when you're eating." said the waiter. Sakura stared at the waiter oddly. For some reason, his voice sounded really familiar.

"It isn't nice to stare when you're eating." he said. Sakura stared back into her food. Then she glanced up at the waiter.

"Now before you eat your dinner. It's proper to give the waiter a kiss, especially on the lips." he said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" questioned Sakura. Sakura observed the waiter closely, but she couldn't get a look at his face because of his cap. The waiter slowly removed his cap.

Sakura eyes widen in disbelief. "Syaoran?!"

"So are you going to give me that kiss?" wondered Syaoran. Sakura rose up from the chair.

"What? How?" asked Sakura.

"What? How? Are you expecting me to answer from those?" said Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I came to visit you." answered Syaoran.

"How did you get here?" asked Sakura.

"It was easy. I told the waiter to have a day off since he looked very tired. So I took his place." said Syaoran.

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm making this all up." said Syaoran, sarcastically. Sakura couldn't stop herself from smiling. Syaoran observed Sakura from head to toe.

"You know Sakura, you looked different. You look like a….girl." said Syaoran. Sakura smiled suddenly faded away.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing." said Syaoran. Syaoran walked to the middle of the large room and sat on the luxury couch.

"Tomoyo is really worried about you. Why don't you give her a call?" said Syaoran.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to make any contact with anyone until the lessons are finished." said Sakura, sadly.

"Bummer…" said Syaoran. Sakura walk toward the couch and sat beside Syaoran.

"If you came here to save me, then you waste your time. Its impossible." said Sakura.

"Who said I came here to save you?" said Syaoran.

"You didn't come here to save me? Then why are you here?" wondered Sakura.

"First, I thought you want some company. Second, I came here to check on you if you were dead from his lady training. And last, I was bored and thought it would be fun teasing you. So which one do you think it is?" asked Syaoran as he grinned playfully.

"I can't believe you." said Sakura. Then suddenly Sakura heard her stomach growling.

"Eat your dinner. If you don't mind, I'll look around." said Syaoran as he stood up from the couch. Before Syaoran walked inside a room, he glanced back at Sakura.

"Oh yeah, you need to kiss me before you eat. I'll give you three seconds." said Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" yelled out Sakura as she threw a cushion at Syaoran. The cushion smacked on Syaoran face.

"Gee, I was just kidding." said Syaoran as he walked inside the room.

The room looked very neat. A queen size bed was near the window. There was a small couch at one side of the room and makeup stand at the other side. Syaoran walked toward the pain white bed and took out the locket from his pocket. Syaoran opened the locket. He grabbed the small slip of paper and shoved it into his pocket. Syaoran took a last glance at the picture, staring only at Sakura smiling face. Syaoran closed the locket and place it under the pillow. Syaoran walk out of the room and found Sakura taking off her dress.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked over at Syaoran surprised expression.

"I'm taking off my dress." said Sakura. Sakura glanced at Syaoran again, who made an amusing smile on his face.

"I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirts underneath." stated Sakura.

Syaoran smiled. "How disappointing." Syaoran walked over at the table. Syaoran looked down at the little tea cup.

"Let me guess, you play tea house." said Syaoran.

Sakura giggled. "I know what you're thinking." Sakura sighed in relief as she finally took off her dress.

"Well I see you finished your dinner." said Syaoran as he put his cap back on. Sakura watch Syaoran put the plates back into the chart.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"My times up Sakura. I have to leave before your security guards get suspicious." said Syaoran.

"But you just got here." said Sakura.

"I know. Who would have thought you'll eat your dinner so fast." said Syaoran. Sakura watch Syaoran push the chart to the door.

"Wait." said Sakura, softly. Syaoran, who wasn't able to hear Sakura, continue to walk to the door. Sakura quickly ran to Syaoran and grabbed his shirt. Syaoran stopped himself from moving as he felt his shirt pulling him back.

"Don't go." said Sakura quietly. Syaoran turned around and stared at Sakura frighten eyes.

"I…I haven't finished my drink yet." said Sakura. Sakura slowly grabbed her cup of juice from the chart and took a sip of it. Syaoran watch Sakura drinking her juice slowly.

"Alright, I'll stay with you tonight. But on one condition, I'm sleeping on the bed with you." said Syaoran. _SPLAT!_ Sakura splatter the juice on Syaoran's face.

"That was uncalled for." said Syaoran as he wiped the juice around his eyes.

**Um…ya. I think I'll stop there. (smiles) How was it? Thanks for Reading & Reviewing!!!**


	19. Caught You

**Falling For You**

**Wow, how long has it been? I don't know if anyone still read this story, but I decided to finish it off. I came this far, so why not? Anyway, happy reading.**

Chapter 19: Caught You

Touya stood quietly as Fujitaka took a sip of his black coffee. Touya glanced up at his father, who was smirking unpleasantly at the newspaper.

"Who would have thought that this show will end up as a big failure" said Fujitaka. Fujitaka placed his coffee down and looked up at Touya.

"The show ended as you wanted. Sakura got proposed by Yukito" said Touya

"Yeah? Then how come half of the people in Japan are cheering for Syaoran and Sakura reunited love?" asked Fujitaka, unpleasantly.

Touya remain silent as he tries to avoid arguing with his father.

"Make an engagement party right away" demand Fujitaka

"Engagement party?" retorted Touya

"Yes, I want to end this ridiculous false story" said Fujitaka

Touya bite his lower lips, feeling rage within him. This was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. After all those years, he waited his father to change back to his kind self. But he couldn't sacrifice his only sister for it. Touya looked up at his father without regret.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" said Touya. Fujitaka looked up at Touya surprised.

"Excuse me?"

Touya loosen his tie and brushed his hair back. "Have you ever thought about Sakura's feeling? What if their story was actually true? What if they actually like each other?" asked Touya. Touya turned his back away from Fujitaka. Before Touya walked out of the room, Fujitaka called out his son name.

"Touya-"

"I quit" Touya cut in and left the office. Fujitaka picked up his phone and dialed to his secretary.

"Cancel all my meetings. I'm going to visit Sakura" said Fujitaka. Fujitaka grabbed his coat and left his office.

**o-o**

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura as she watched Syaoran pushed a large cabinet in front of the door.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura and grinned "Preparing"

"Preparing? For what?" wondered Sakura. Syaoran paused for a moment and stared at Sakura playfully.

"Our night" said Syaoran with a smirk

"Oh" said Sakura. Syaoran looked over at Sakura oddly.

"Oh?" questioned Syaoran

"What?" said Sakura

"That's weird. Shouldn't you be disagreeing with this situation? Or maybe you really want to spend a night with me" said Syaoran, seductively.

"Oh please, I just want to watch how long you'll last in here. I'm pretty sure my guards will break down the door if you don't leave" said Sakura

"Do you want to make a bet? If I stay here all night, you'll have to confess something really embarrassing. If I don't stay here all night, then I'll confess something" said Syaoran

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, but it better be something worth to confess unlike last time"

Syaoran smiled. "Last time?"

"You don't remember?" asked Sakura

Syaoran thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so"

"Really? You don't remember that you trick me into believing you that you have this big secret that everyone in school already knows" said Sakura as she glared at Syaoran

"Oh that. Well I didn't knew I was that popular" said Syaoran as he smirked

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please"

"Trust me. This time it's something that no one in the world knows except for me" said Syaoran as he smiled. Sakura looked away from Syaoran's eyes. Sakura suddenly felt her heart throb as if she knew his confession.

"So should we wash up?" asked Syaoran

"Wa-wash up?" retorted Sakura, stunned.

"Yeah and sleep" said Syaoran

"Sleep?" said Sakura, suddenly feeling nervous

"Unless you have a better idea" said Syaoran. Sakura look around the room, searching for something they can do. Then she spotted a bottle of wine which was used as part of her training.

Sakura grinned. "Let's play twenty questions!" suggested Sakura as she grabbed the bottle of wine.

Syaoran smile quickly fad away. "Are you serious?"

"I remember when we first played with Yamazaki and Eriol. It was really fun" said Sakura

"You know I can't drink" said Syaoran

Sakura grinned wider. "Oh? Are you giving up already?" teased Sakura

"Fine. Let's play" said Syaoran as he sat on the couch. Sakura grabbed two wine glasses and gave one to Syaoran. Sakura opened the bottle of wine as she sat beside Syaoran. Sakura pour the wine into the two glasses.

"You can go first" said Sakura

Syaoran thought for a long moment. "How does it feel to become a princess?"

"A what?" questioned Sakura

Syaoran stood up for a moment and bowed. "I'm in your command, your Highness"

Sakura stared at Syaoran, awkwardly.

"Oh wait, a Princess wouldn't wear pants underneath a skirt" Syaoran smirked as he sat back down.

"To answer your question, I'm not a princess" said Sakura

Syaoran observed the luxury items around the room. "Maybe not yet, but with all these training I'm sure you'll become one soon"

"Don't count on it" mumbled Sakura

"Your turn" said Syaoran

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura

"I thought I answered that" said Syaoran

"Are you saying you put all your effort to pass my dad's elite bodyguards just to tease me?" questioned Sakura

"Pretty much" answered Syaoran

Sakura sighed out, helplessly.

"What did you thought about while you were prison here?" asked Syaoran as he stared at his wine glass.

"What I thought about?" retorted Sakura

"If I was you, I would think about someone I miss most" said Syaoran. Sakura slowly glanced at Syaoran, who was twirling his wine. Sakura unknowingly blush as she stared back at her wine cup.

"Geez, I'm thirsty" said Sakura as she drank the wine in one gulp.

Syaoran looked at Sakura oddly. "Don't tell me you're avoiding that question?"

"Not really, I'm just a little thirsty. Okay, my turn" said Sakura

"Wait. You didn't answer my questions" said Syaoran

"But I drank the wine" said Sakura

"That doesn't count if you drank it because you're thirsty" pointed out Syaoran

"But…" Sakura thought for a moment.

"So?" said Syaoran as he waits patiently. Sakura poor the wine into her glasses and she drank again.

"Satisfied?" asked Sakura

Syaoran shook his head as he smile. "Go head. Ask"

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Sakura asked carefully.

"Girlfriends?" said Syaoran, suspiciously

"Just a curiosity" said Sakura, avoiding Syaoran eye contact

"Eight" said Syaoran

"Eight!" yelled out Sakura, surprised. Sakura looked over at Syaoran, who had a big smirk on his face. Sakura quickly grabbed her wine up and drank it up.

"Thirsty?" wondered Syaoran

"Isn't it kind of hot in here" said Sakura as she use her hand as her fan

"I lie. I never had a girlfriend. Actually, I didn't really have time to make one" explained Syaoran. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who seemed to be very pissed.

"You lied…" said Sakura. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's glass and hand it over to Syaoran.

"Penalty" said Sakura

"Penalty?" retorted Syaoran

"For lying" Sakura continue to say

"You kidding, right?" said Syaoran

"I'm going to go the bathroom for a second. You better drink it all before I come back" said Sakura as she quickly walked away to her room. Sakura took few deep breathes.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked herself. Then a moment later, Sakura smiled relief. When Sakura walked back to the living room, she found Syaoran lying on the floor. Sakura noticed Syaoran's cup was empty.

"He really drank it" said Sakura, feeling a little disappointed. Sakura walked back to the room and grabbed her pillow. When she grabbed her pillow, she noticed something familiar lying on her bed. Sakura reached for her golden locket.

"Why is this here?" wondered Sakura. Sakura open the locket and realized the slip of paper was missing.

"He was in here earlier. Did he drop it?" wondered Sakura. Sakura walked back to the living room and toward Syaoran. Syaoran was lying on his back with his eyes shut. Sakura slowly placed the pillow underneath Syaoran's head. Sakura gulped as she stared at Syaoran's jean pocket. Sakura slowly took the locket and move it forward to Syaoran's right pocket. Sakura froze for a moment and took a deep breath.

"There's nothing to worry about. He's sleeping" said Sakura as she slowly continued to move the locket toward Syaoran's pocket. Sakura closed her eyes as she moved her hand inside of Syaoran's pocket, placing the locket inside.

"What are you doing?" Sakura open her eyes wide, stunned. Sakura slowly looked at Syaoran, who was staring back at her. Sakura gasp as she quickly removed her hand out of Syaoran's pocket.

"You're awake" said Sakura, surprised. Syaoran sat up and dug into his pocket. Sakura gulped nervously as she watched Syaoran pull out her locket. Syaoran looked back at Sakura oddly. Sakura open her mouth, speechless. Then suddenly, she heard the door smashed down. Sakura knew it was her bodyguards.

"You better get going Syaoran" said Sakura, urgently

"Why did you place this into my pocket?" asked Syaoran

Sakura closed her eyes shut, speechless. _'Please someone save me'_ thought Sakura. And her wish came true when she heard an unexpected voice.

"Move out of the way"

Sakura looked up, surprised. "Dad?"

**I finally post the chapter 19. Sorry it took me so long. Hopefully, I'll finish this story very soon! Thanks for reading and supporting me with this story!**


	20. I Have Fallen For You

**Falling For You**

Chapter 20: I Have Fallen For You

Sakura ran toward to the elevator as she tightly held onto the locket. Syaoran walked inside the elevator, unaware of Sakura's running after him. Sakura wasn't far when the elevator door began closing. Sakura quickly stopped herself in front of the elevator.

"Sya-" Sakura cut herself off as she saw Syaoran facing down as his tears began flowing down his cheeks. The elevator door slowly closed in between Sakura and Syaoran.

"He's crying…" mumbled Sakura, sadly.

_~*~Sakura Flashback~*~_

"_Dad!" shouted Sakura as she realized her father was in the room. Syaoran and Sakura quickly stood up from the floor._

"_Who are you?" asked Fujitaka as he stared at Syaoran_

"_S-Syaoran Li Sir" answered Syaoran, nervously_

"_Oh, you" said Fujitaka as he finally realized who Syaoran was._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Sakura_

"_I wanted to confirm something" said Fujitaka_

"_Confirm?" retorted Sakura. Fujitaka walked over to the couch and sat down, comfortably. _

"_Syaoran, was it?" said Fujitaka_

"_Yes Sir" said Syaoran_

"_What do you think of my daughter?" asked Fujitaka_

"_I…" Syaoran paused for a moment_

"_Do you love her?" asked Fujitaka, bluntly. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who was also looking at him._

"_How about you Sakura? Do you love him?" asked Fujitaka_

"_Why are you suddenly asking this?" asked Sakura_

"_Answer the question Sakura. I need to know" said Fujitaka in a serious tone. Sakura glanced at Syaoran._

"_I…I…"_

"_I don't" answered Syaoran. Sakura looked over at Syaoran, surprised._

"_May I leave?" asked Syaoran, politely._

"_Yes you may" said Fujitaka. Sakura watched Syaoran walked out of the room._

"_Why? Why did you ask him that?" asked Sakura_

"_I believe there were confusion between you two so I wanted to settle it" said Fujitaka. Without hesitation, Sakura quickly ran out of the room. _

_~*~End of Sakura Flashback~*~_

Sakura hands tremble as she unexpectedly felt her heart slowly breaking apart. Sakura clenched onto her locket and remembered a note she once found inside the locket.

'_The moment I return this locket to you will be the moment I'll stop loving you….'_

Sakura closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

_A Week Later_

_KnockKnockKnock_

Tomoyo clenched her hands, nervously.

"Who's there?" said Eriol as he opened her door. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, who was wearing a cloth over his eyes.

Tomoyo gulped, nervously. "H-Housekeeping" said Tomoyo as she forced a low unnatural tone of voice.

"Housekeeping?" said Eriol, suspiciously. Tomoyo gulped again, feeling her sweats around her forehead.

"Syaoran hired me to clean up before the big move" explained Tomoyo

"Sure, come in" said Eriol as he stepped aside and opened the door wide open. Tomoyo smiled in relief as she quickly stepped inside.

"So Syaoran hired you?" questioned Eriol, suspiciously.

"Y-yes" said Tomoyo, nervously.

"Really?" said Eriol

"I'll start with the rooms" said Tomoyo as she quickly walked into one of the rooms. Tomoyo quickly shut the door behind her and sighed in relief.

"I can't believe that worked" said Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked around the tidy room.

"Now, I need to look for his passport" said Tomoyo as she quickly began searching. Tomoyo began searching from the drawer. Tomoyo pulled clothing out of the drawer, searching for the passport. When Tomoyo almost gave up searching, she noticed a wallet sitting on a desk beside her.

"Bingo" said Tomoyo as she grabbed the wallet and opened it. Tomoyo froze stiff as the first thing she saw was her picture when she was a child. Tomoyo felt her heart beating rapidly as she then noticed Eriol's ID picture.

"Baka, this isn't Syaoran's room" mumbled Tomoyo. Then suddenly she heard the door opened. Tomoyo dropped the wallet as she looked up, surprised.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Eriol as he walked in.

"N-No" said Tomoyo as she quickly placed the wallet back on the desk.

"So it seems like you didn't really pack up yet" said Tomoyo

"That's because I'm not leaving" said Eriol

"Is that so?" said Tomoyo, feeling a little relief

"How did you knew that this was my room?" asked Eriol, suspiciously

_Hiccup_ Tomoyo covered her mouth as she suddenly began to hiccup.

"Syaoran's room is right next door" said Eriol

"T-hanks, _hiccup_" stuttered Tomoyo as she continue hiccupping. Eriol began walking toward Tomoyo. As Eriol walked, he noticed his cloths was lying everywhere on the floor.

"Why are you really here?" asked Eriol

_Hiccup_ Tomoyo remain silent as she tried to stop the hiccup.

"Did you came here to mock me?"

"Excuse me?" said Tomoyo, confused

"Or maybe check if I'm really blind?" Eriol continue to say.

Tomoyo stared at Eriol, suspiciously. "Did you knew who I am?" asked Tomoyo, feeling like an idiot.

"I would never forget your voice, Tomoyo. Even if you changed it a bit" said Eriol as he grinned

"Oh great _hiccup_" mumbled out Tomoyo

"Let me get you some water" said Eriol

"Wait Eriol" said Tomoyo before Eriol left the room. Eriol stood still as he carefully listen to Tomoyo's words.

"I actually came here last week and overheard your conversation with Syaoran. You didn't have to hide the truth from me" said Tomoyo

"I was hoping we didn't meet again after that day" confessed Eriol, trying to forget the day where he pretended to see in front of her.

"If a man can't fight for this love then he doesn't deserve his love" said Tomoyo

Eriol turned around toward Tomoyo, confused.

"Remember you told me that?" said Tomoyo

Eriol smirked "Yeah, I do"

"I came here to steal Syaoran's passport so he won't run away, but fight for his love" said Tomoyo

"He's not running away" stated Eriol

"Then why is he leaving?" asked Tomoyo

"He's just going back home" said Eriol

"Home?" retorted Tomoyo

"Yeah, home" said Eriol

"But doesn't he like Sakura? How can he just leave her like that?" questioned Tomoyo

"What are you talking about? He's just trying to end his one sided crush" said Eriol

"What makes you think it's one sided?" asked Tomoyo

"It's not?" said Eriol

"No, Sakura has feeling for him too" said Tomoyo

"How do you know that?" said Eriol

"Because I do" said Tomoyo

"Then Sakura should have confess her feelings to him" said Eriol, bluntly

Tomoyo bit her lower lips, annoyed. "Syaoran should have confess to her first" said Tomoyo

"Why are we even arguing about this?" said Eriol, exhaustedly

"Syaoran will probably just leave her and never contact her again. Then poor Sakura will be heartbroken forever" said Tomoyo as she wiped away her teary eyes.

"Hey, your hiccup stopped" commented Eriol

"Why aren't you leaving with him?" asked Tomoyo

"Because I know he won't be leaving" answered Eriol

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol's warm smile.

"I'm actually glad you're here. You can help us hook up those two idiots" said Eriol

"Us?" retorted Tomoyo

**-o-**

Few days later, the sun slowly began to set. Sakura lay on her bed, exhausted.

"When will these training ever end?" questioned Sakura. Sakura reached out her locket and stared at it for a long moment.

"I want to see him…" mumbled Sakura.

Sakura quickly shook her head. "What am I saying? Why would I want to see him?"

Sakura sighed out deeply. "Admit it Sakura, you have feelings for him…"

Sakura glanced at her locket again. "Idiot, why didn't you just tell me that you have feelings for me too? Instead, you gave up…" said Sakura, sadly

Sakura clenched onto her locket. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm going to tell him how I feel!" declared Sakura

"Only if I can get out of here…" said Sakura as she observed her room for any escape.

"Sorry, but room service aren't allowed" Sakura heard the bodyguard say.

"Special order from Mr. Fujitaka"

Sakura walked closely to the front door and listen carefully.

"Odd… Mr. Fujitaka told us not to allow anyone inside especially room service" said the bodyguard

"Fine by me, but you will be taking full responsibility if this wasn't sent to Lady Sakura"

"May I look what's inside?" asked the bodyguard

"You may"

"Sorry! You may enter" said the bodyguard

Sakura quickly back away from the door. "Syaoran?" wondered Sakura

The front door opened and a tall man walked inside with a cart and a box. The man was wearing all black uniform and a hat. Sakura suspiciously stared at the man. The man slowly opened the box. Sakura glanced inside the box and found beautiful tiara.

"Tiara?" said Sakura

"Of course it's a fake"

Sakura looked up at the man, who took off his hat. "Eriol!" called out Sakura, surprised

"But how did you find your way here?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I didn't really come alone" said Eriol as he removed the cloth that covered the cart.

"Sakura!" called out Tomoyo as she jumped out of the cart and hugged Sakura.

"Tomoyo" said Sakura, happily.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?" questioned Sakura

"Questions can wait. Hurry, we don't have much time" said Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura toward the cart.

"Tomoyo is going to replace you for as long as she could" said Eriol

"What?" said Sakura, confused

"Hurry Sakura" said Tomoyo. Sakura went underneath the cart as Eriol covered it with the cloth.

Sakura felt the cart moving. _'Everything is happening so fast; I don't know what's going on. But it doesn't matter, because I'm going to see Syaoran!" _

"Sakura, I think we're safe" said Eriol. Sakura slowly stepped out of the cart.

"Hey Sakura" greeted Ken as he leaned against his luxurious sports car.

"Ken?" said Sakura, surprised once again. Ken opened the door for Sakura.

"Shall we leave this place?" asked Ken as he grinned.

"Eriol, Tomoyo-"

"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of her" said Eriol as he smiled. Sakura smiled back as she entered Ken's car. Ken sat on the driver seat and quickly drove away.

"So… May I asked what's going on?" asked Sakura

"Do you know why I hate Syaoran so much?" asked Ken

"Well…"

"I hate him for winning every game we challenge. I hate his smart remarks and his lousy smirk. You don't know how much I hate him. But strangely, I always end up waiting for him to say our next challenge." said Ken.

"Ken, actually can you take me to-" before Sakura said another word, Ken cut her off.

Ken continued, "It's probably because he always challenges me whenever I'm in a stressful state. I always get energetic when I challenge him. Even though he beats me every time" Sakura glanced at Ken, who had a warm smile on his face.

'_What's up with this random topic?'_ thought Sakura

"But the main reasons I hate about him was that he doesn't think for himself. He always tends to think about other before him. What a show off" said Ken.

"I thought you guys are rivals, but I guess I was wrong" said Sakura

"Your wrong." stated Ken.

Sakura looked over at Ken, confused.

"We're rivals until the day we die. Nothing will change that." said Ken.

"But you said…" Before Sakura say anything, the car stopped moving.

"I got to film my movie so I'll drop you off here." said Ken. Sakura looked out the window and noticed she was in front of Harmony.

"HARMONY?" said Sakura. Ken stepped out of the car and opened the door for Sakura. Sakura stepped out of the car, confused.

'_I don't get it… First, they help me escape from my dad's prison and now they send me right back him?'_ thought Sakura, stunned.

"Be sure to watch my movie when it come out." said Ken

"Ken-"

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Meilin running toward her.

"Meilin?" called out Sakura.

"Great timing, someone wants to see you at the main studio." said Meilin.

"Who?"

"If you want to find out then hurry up and go there." said Meilin as she dragged Sakura inside Harmony.

"I'm going. I'm going." said Sakura as she slowly walked up the stairs. Meilin took out her cell phone and dialed Ken's number.

"Ok, she's going to the studio." said Meilin.

"Already having regrets?" asked Ken, amusedly.

"Honestly, I am. But I'm doing this for Syaoran." said Meilin.

"I'm curious Meilin. I thought you wanted Syaoran for yourself. Why the change of heart?" questioned Ken.

"Let's say I got inspired when Syaoran risk his life to save Sakura. But don't get me wrong Ken. If Sakura lose this chance I'm giving her, I'm going after Syaoran no matter what happens." declared Meilin.

"What if everything goes well?" questioned Ken.

"Gee Ken, can you cheer for me for once?" said Meilin. Meilin pouted as she heard Ken laughed out loud.

Sakura walked into the dark studio.

"Hello?" called out Sakura.

"Why is it dark every time I come here?" wondered Sakura. Then Sakura noticed someone standing in the dark. Sakura heart skipped a beat as she recognized the familiar image.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura softly. Sakura slowly approach to the mysterious person in the dark. Sakura slowly reach out her right hand toward the person. Then suddenly the person grabbed Sakura's hand onto his.

"Is it you?" questioned Sakura.

"I…" Sakura heard him spoke. Sakura squint her eyes to see his face, but the darkness covered him too well.

"I love you Sakura." he confessed. Then suddenly the lights came on. Sakura slowly looked up at the person that confessed to her.

"Yukito?" called out Sakura as she stared up at Yukito. Yukito smiled gently down at Sakura.

"Many years ago, I went to your father for his permission to love you. He told me to go to America and come back successful if I wanted his permission. So I did…" said Yukito

'_Is he saying that he left because of me?'_ thought Sakura. Sakura body felt numb as she heard this. When she wanted to confess her feelings to Yukito, he disappeared to America. She always thought that he never felt the same way.

Meanwhile, Syaoran stood near the entrance door as he stared at Sakura and Yukito. Syaoran turned his head, avoiding the painful sight he was seeing. Then suddenly the light shut off. Syaoran looked up as the light went back on. Then the light shut off again. Syaoran looked above him and noticed the lights were dangling as if it were about to fall off any moment.

"I'm sorry Yukito, but I don't feel the same way anymore" said Sakura

Then suddenly the light that was above Sakura and Yukito fell off.

"Watch out!" yelled out Syaoran as he ran over to Sakura and Yukito. Sakura glanced back at Syaoran as she heard his voice.

"Syaoran" mumbled Sakura, suddenly feeling happy. Yukito glanced up and noticed the light falling off. Yukito quickly pushed Sakura away.

"Yukito!" yelled out Sakura as she watched the light falling toward Yukito. When Sakura heard a loud crash, Sakura closed her eyes shut as she was afraid to see accident.

"Hello? We have an injured person at the studio. Please come here quick." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found Yukito on his phone. Sakura then glanced down on the floor and found Syaoran lying down in pain.

"S-Syaoran?" called out Sakura, stunned.

"He hurt his arm." explained Yukito. Sakura stood motionless as she stared at Syaoran. Syaoran slowly stood himself up from the floor.

"I'm alright." said Syaoran as he slowly began to walk away.

"I suggest you see the doctor." said Yukito. Syaoran ignored Yukito and walked out of the studio.

"He might have broken his arms. Sakura why won't you-" Before Yukito said another word, Sakura ran out of the studio. "-check up on him." finished Yukito. Yukito let out a long breath as he stood alone in the studio.

Sakura ran after Syaoran as fast as she could.

"Syaoran!" yelled out Sakura as she rushed toward Syaoran. Syaoran quicken his pace as he didn't dare to look back. Sakura ran in full speed toward Syaoran and quickly hugged him from behind. Syaoran froze still as he felt someone grasping tightly onto him.

"Got you" whispered Sakura as she pants heavily. Syaoran blinked, stunned. Few minutes had passed and Sakura continued to hold onto Syaoran tightly.

"Umm… Sakura? You can let me go now" said Syaoran as he blushed.

"Oh! Sorry…" said Sakura as she quickly released her grasp

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran turned around to face Sakura. "Are you worried?" asked Syaoran

"Of course! You got hurt because of me…" said Sakura, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You? If I remember correctly, I saved Yukito's life, not yours" said Syaoran as he smirked

Sakura stared at Syaoran's injured arm for a moment and grabbed it.

"Oww! What are you trying to do?" shouted Syaoran, painfully.

"Inspecting it" said Sakura

"By torturing me?" questioned Syaoran

"I think you need to see the doctor" said Sakura

"I was actually on my way until you stopped me" said Syaoran

"Lady Sakura!" called out the bodyguards as they ran toward Sakura. Sakura didn't hesitate to grab Syaoran's hand and run toward the exit. As Sakura ran, Fujitaka entered Harmony. Fujitaka watch Sakura run for her life with Syaoran.

"Sakura?" said Fujitaka as he observed his daughter warm smile. For the very first time, Fujitaka saw images of his wife through Sakura's smile. Sakura noticed her father in front her. Sakura closed her eyes and ran pass him. Fujitaka walked in front of the bodyguards, stopping them from chasing.

"That's enough" said Fujitaka

Fujitaka glanced back at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura is just like mother, she won't lose a fight against you" said Touya as appeared beside Fujitaka.

"I thought you quit" said Fujitaka

"Well, I got my resignation letter right here" said Touya as he held up his resignation letter. Fujitaka took the letter and tear it apart. Touya looked up at his father, surprised.

"I think we need to make another season for Sakura's debut" said Fujitaka

"Sakura's debut?" question Touya

"If she doesn't want to become a Lady, she at least has to work for me" said Fujitaka

"What do you mean another season?" asked Touya

"Didn't you say people are cheering for Syaoran and Sakura reuniting love? Let's see if they can get approval from the entire people from Japan" said Fujitaka as he grinned

"Does this mean you'll approve them if they get approval from people of Japan?" asked Touya. Then he realized Fujitaka had already left him.

"For some reason, this seems harder than changing her into a Lady" commented Touya as he smirked.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo walked out of the hotel, disappointed.

"Well, that didn't last long. I hope Sakura met up with Syaoran" said Tomoyo

"I'm sure they did"

Tomoyo noticed Eriol standing beside the entrance.

"Eriol? What are you still doing here?" asked Sakura

"Well, I couldn't just leave you" said Eriol

"Oh" said Tomoyo as she blushed

"Want to grab some coffee?" asked Eriol

"Sure!" Tomoyo quickly answered. Tomoyo blushed again.

Eriol chuckled. "I don't have my stick. Would you like to guide me?" asked Eriol as he held up his right arm. Tomoyo smiled as she slowly grabbed Eriol's arm and began walking beside him.

**-o-**

"Sakura, hold up" said Syaoran in pain. Sakura dragged Syaoran to nearby convenient store. Sakura glanced back at Syaoran, who was sweating uncontrollably.

"Syaoran you're sweating!" commented Sakura

"Well, we did ran for half an hour and I did hurt my arm not too long ago" reminded Syaoran

"Right, you need to see the doctor!" said Sakura. Before Sakura began to run again, Syaoran quickly stopped her by pulling her over to him.

"Or we can buy a first-aid kit here" said Syaoran as he pointed at the convenient store. Sakura nodded as she agreed. Syaoran and Sakura went inside the convenient store. As Sakura quickly search for first-aid kit, Syaoran noticed shelves full of candy bars. Syaoran smiled as he grabbed a candy bar.

"Syaoran, I found it" said Sakura as she grabbed a travel size first-aid kit.

"Remember this?" asked Syaoran as he held up the candy bar

"Candy bar?" questioned Sakura

"So you don't remember. How disappointing…" said Syaoran. Syaoran suddenly grabbed his arm in pain. Syaoran glanced at his hand and saw blood.

Sakura eyes widen, shocked. "BLOOD!" hollered Sakura, terrified. Sakura quickly walked up to the cash register.

"Hurry! I need to buy this!" said Sakura, impatiently

"It's $19.99" said the cashier.

Sakura eyes widen, terrified. "I DON'T HAVE MONEY!" yelled out Sakura

"Calm down Sakura, I'm okay" said Syaoran as he gave money to the cashier. Sakura followed Syaoran outside.

"Here" said Syaoran as held up his injured arm. Sakura quickly open up the first-aid kit and stared blankly at it.

"Don't tell me you never used a first aid before" said Syaoran

"Maybe we should just go to the doctor?" suggested Sakura. Syaoran rolled up his sleeves and observed his injury.

"I don't think my bone is broken. But it seems like I got a big cut" said Syaoran as he put some medicine on his injured arm. Before Syaoran grabbed the bandage, Sakura quickly grabbed it first.

"Hold still" said Sakura as she bandage Syaoran's arm. Syaoran smiled as he held still.

"So you really don't remember when we first met?" asked Syaoran

"When we first met?" retorted Sakura.

"Oh!" said Sakura as she finally remembered.

"The day you thought I was a guy…" said Sakura, hatefully.

"Seriously, I really thought you were a dude" said Syaoran as he chuckled. Sakura tightly knotted the bandage.

"Ow, isn't that too tight?" said Syaoran as he held in his pain

"Opps, my bad" said Sakura as she grinned evilly.

Syaoran chuckled. "I think I like the tomboy Sakura better than the Princess Sakura" commented Syaoran

"R-Really?" said Sakura as she suddenly blushed.

"Are you blushing?" asked Syaoran as he looked closer at Sakura

"Me? Blushing? Ha-ha, why would I be blushing?" said Sakura as she turned her head away from Syaoran.

"True. Why would you be blushing?" said Syaoran as he leaned against his chair and stared at the starry sky.

'_This is my chance! Go for it Sakura!'_ thought Sakura, nervously. Sakura glanced at the sky.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura

"Yeah?" answered Syaoran

"The stars are beautiful, isn't it?" said Sakura, bluntly

"Yeah, it is" said Syaoran

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out again.

"Yeah?"

"I… I… I think the moon looks pretty too" said Sakura

'_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why is this so difficult? Just tell him!'_ thought Sakura

Syaoran glanced at Sakura, oddly. "Is there something you want to say to me?" wondered Syaoran

Sakura continue to look at the sky. "N-not really" stuttered Sakura

"Spill it out Sakura, I know there is something" said Syaoran

Sakura gulped, nervously. "I…..I….I…."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I…IthinkIfallenforyou." Sakura quickly said as she tightly closed her eyes shut. Syaoran blankly stared at Sakura. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and slowly looked over at Syaoran.

"I meant, I think I have fallen for you" confessed Sakura slowly, blushing bright red.

Syaoran blinked a couple of times, staring at Sakura rosy cheeks and bashful smile.

'_Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I wasn't clear enough' _thought Sakura

"I love you Syaoran." declared Sakura. Syaoran remain silent, feeling his heart throb. Sakura observed Syaoran's motionless expression. Sakura suddenly felt a little irritated of Syaoran's silence.

"Did you not hear me? I said I love-" Before Sakura said another word, Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura tightly.

"Syaoran? Hey, you're squeezing me." said Sakura, trying to breath through Syaoran tight grasp.

"I love you too Sakura." confessed Syaoran. Sakura smiled as she heard his soft voice.

"Dummy, what took you so long to say that?" said Sakura. Syaoran blinked a couple of times as he let go of Sakura. Syaoran looked down at Sakura's cute face.

"What do you mean?" wondered Syaoran. Sakura eyes widen when she saw tear drops flowing down Syaoran's cheek.

"Syaoran, are you crying?" asked Sakura in disbelief. Syaoran quickly wiped his tears away.

"You? Crying?" said Sakura, surprised.

"It's called happy tears." said Syaoran. Sakura began to laugh.

"So what do you mean _what took you so long_?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh that. It's nothing." said Sakura. Sakura stood up from the bench and began walking down the lonely streets.

"Nothing? Like I'll believe that." said Syaoran as he walked beside her. Then suddenly Syaoran remembered the day when Sakura placed her locket into his pocket.

"Hold on a second…" said Syaoran as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong? Does your arm hurts?" asked Sakura, worried.

"How long have you knew that I had your locket?" questioned Syaoran

Sakura quickly glanced away from Syaoran. "W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Sakura, nervously.

"Did you saw the note I placed in there?" asked Syaoran. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled.

"Does it matter? We're together now" said Sakura as she smiled.

Syaoran released a deep breath. "You saw it…" mumbled Syaoran, embarrassed. Sakura smiled and grabbed Syaoran's hand. Syaoran blush bright red as he held tightly onto Sakura's hand.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" asked Syaoran

Sakura smiled and leaned over to him. Sakura pushed her pink lips against his. "Did that felt real enough?" said Sakura as she continued walking.

"Actually, it didn't. Can we do that again?" said Syaoran as he grinned.

"Hey, just because I said I love you don't mean I'll pull you off from that bet. Remember, I won." said Sakura.

"Oh yeah? What if I make you reconsider?" said Syaoran.

"How?" wondered Sakura. Syaoran stopped walking and pulled Sakura toward him, making her lips touch his. Sakura smiled as she responded to his hot kiss. Syaoran suddenly pull away from Sakura. Sakura groaned softly in disappointment.

"So? Did you reconsider?" asked Syaoran as he grinned.

Sakura smiled. "Maybe." said Sakura as she began walking again.

"Maybe?" retorted Syaoran with a smirk. Sakura and Syaoran walked together in the lonely streets, locking their hands together.

"Syaoran?" called out Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible kisser." commented Sakura as she smiled.

"Hey!"

_The End._

**Wow! It's FINISHED! I thought I'll never finish this story! The only reason I did was because of the lovely readers & reviewers! THX! Without you guys, this story would have never came this far. Thank you from the bottom of my heart~ I enjoy writing this story. I hope you enjoyed it too. :)  
**


End file.
